Memories of the Reaper
by Flipkicks
Summary: Memories are a very precious to everyone but what would happen if you couldn't remember who you are and all of the friends, enemies and love ones are all taken away from you? The former Substitute Soul Reaper known as Ichigo Kurosaki remembers nothing of his past. What lead to him into this new place and what obstacles he has to do to get back his memories. Ichigo X Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new story called "Memories of the Reaper", a Bleach X High School DxD crossover story that is going to take over "The Reaper of DXD" and is going to be based on my other story "The Reaper's Memories" but taking place in the world of Devils and Angels.**

 **Since I have been confident in that story a whole lot, I figure I can write something I have passion about. The story takes place after the Blood War and will be somewhat** **different from the previous stories. I hope you guys like the story.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 _Flashback: 1 year ago, Yhwach's World_

 _"Kurosaki! NOW!" Uryu yells at his friend after firing a silver arrow at Yhwach's heart, temporarily making Yhwach lose his powers at the moment._

 _Ichigo rushes over to his almost destroyed Bankai. Yhwach launches himself in the air as Ichigo retrieves his almost destroyed Zanpakuto, resting his sword on his shoulder._

 _"So what if you managed to stop my powers for just an instant?!" Yhwach yells at the top of his lungs, surrounding his black aura around him and Ichigo._

 _'Gotta end this now!' Ichigo jumps into the air and prepares to strike Yhwach down but quickly appears right in front of Ichigo's face, trying to destroy the Zanpakuto completely but it only destroyed the out layer of Ichigo's Zanpakuto, only to reveal the original look of his Shikai before he lost his powers._

 _Ichigo slices Yhwach vertically, causing the Father of the Quincy to see what his former 2nd-in-command has been dreaming on._

 _It was the former appearance of Zangetsu that would one day, kill him and stop everything he wanted to achieved. The sliced body pieces fell towards the ground, close by Uryu as Ichigo lands on the ground as well, tired from and exhausted from this long bloody war._

 _"Finally..." Ichigo mutters out loud and collapses._

 _"Kurosaki!" Uryu tries to rush over to his friends side but his injuries from facing Jugram Haschwalth, with the designation **"B"** \- **"The Balance"**. He was also the advisor to Emperor Yhwach and the substitute as the monarch when Yhwach sleeps, as well as the second-in-command of the Wandenreich. Uryu slowly limps his way to Ichigo as the others finally entered their way to portal._

 _"ICHIGO!" The others rush to Ichigo's side and Uryu's as well, hoping that Ichigo's injuries aren't serious. It was Rukia, Orihime and Chad rushing through and all helped the two of them up while Orihime was taking care of Ichigo's extended wounds._

 _"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime was starting to panic as Ichigo unknowingly opened up some wounds from his previous fights and his fight with Yhwach took him beyond his limits. Blood started pouring out his body, causing Orihime to try her hardest to save the person she loves. Ichigo was breathing heavily as Orihime was healing him._

 _"How bad are his injuries?" Rukia asks the auburn haired teen._

 _"I don't know." Said a concerned Orihime, "His wounds should be healed but it's not working!"_

 _"That's because I am the one that's doing it." They all turned around to see Uryu being covered up by Yhwach's black aura, "Yhwach is trying to control me and since Ichigo is still a Quincy by blood, his power still exist." Uryu said weakly, "I don't know how but Yhwach is trying to control me and I need Ichigo to do this last favor..." The black aura started attaching itself onto Uryu's body, "wake...him...up..." He struggles to maintain his control._

 _"There has to be something Uryu!" Rukia was trying to figure out how stop this but Uryu waves it off._

 _"Unfortunately there isn't." Uryu grabs his right shoulder in pain, "Apparently when I was chosen to be his successor, it seemed that I would share that same fate as he did." The black aura started to reach his face and Uryu slaps Ichigo so that he can wake up. "Damnit Kurosaki! Wake your ass up!" He shouted at the orange haired Reaper._

 _Ichigo opened his eyes and sees his friend._

 _"What the hell?!" Said a surprised Ichigo, "What's going on?" He asks the Quincy heir._

 _"I need you to kill me Kurosaki..." Uryu clutches his heart, "If you don't kill me, Yhwach will take over my mind and the fight will continue on..." Ichigo didn't want to do it as he is basically killing his friend and a distant cousin because of their Quincy Bloodline. He was trying to figure out how he can he save his friend but after Uryu explained it to him, there was no way for him to be saved and Ichigo only had one choice._

 _"Damnit..." He clutches his hands into a fist, trying to hold his anger in and he did what Uryu asked of him. He picks up Tensa Zangetsu and pierces his sword into Uryu's heart, shocking everyone around him and Uryu smiled sadly as he was about to die from his friend._

 _"The punishment for what you've done shall be this than." Uryu lays his head on on his friends right shoulder, "You'll live on, carrying the burdens of the Quincies. You bare the pain and suffering of Quincies and you will always wear a mask serving as a Quincy and as a Soul Reaper." Uryu said, weakly and can feel that his life is about to be taken away from his friend and ally, Ichigo Kurosaki._  
 _"You'll no longer life your life as a normal student nor will you ever. You will no longer live your life as Ichigo Kurosaki." He places his left bloody on Ichigo's left cheek, "You shall sacrifice your ordinary pleasures in life for the benefit of the world. For all eternally."_

 _His hands were shaking uncontrollably, to think that he would have to kill one of his friends. "I accept the terms of this contract." Ichigo said quietly as he sheds a tear that final moment for killing his former friend and with Uryu last moments, he left a bloody hand print on his face as he pulls out his Zanpakuto out of his heart, placing his sword on the ground and helping Uryu's body lay down. Using his two fingers, he closes Uryu's eyes, "Rest in peace, Ishida." He turns around and begins to walk away._

 _With one last look,He looks at his hands and sees his bloody palms, shaking that he would be the one to kill his friend._

 _'Damnit...' He closes his eyes and he fell unto his knees, he places his hands on his head, trying his best not to let his pain be heard but couldn't as he screams into the air. Letting his emotions be heard for the first time since the day Grand Fisher took his mother from him so many years ago._

 _As he was screaming, he felt someone's arms wrap their arms around his neck. He instantly could tell who's arms they belong to._

 _"Orihime..." He looks at the right corner of his eyes, seeing the familiar auburn teen's hair._

 _"You aren't alone Kurosaki-kun." she said to the orange haired teen, "You still have us, your family and everyone in the Soul Society."_

* * *

Unknown Location

Laying on the ground face first, a teen with bright orange spiky hair started to wake up, groaning. Pulling himself up, he shakes his head and slowly opens his eyes, revealing his brown eyes.

"Where...am I?" He looks around him and sees a clear blue sky with white clouds flowing around. He then looks in front of him and sees a shrine. "Might as well see if there's someone that can help me out..." He mutters to himself as he dusts off the dirt that was on him and approaches the door, knocking on it,"Excuse me?" He tries to get someone's attention but to no effect, "Someone in there?" He knocks on the door again but again no one answered.

Since he wasn't getting any answers, he gives up but sees a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black calf-length socks.

"Ara ara, what do we have here?" She says in a whimsical tone, "To think a handsome young man would appear in my home." He raises an eyebrow from the flirty comment that she says.

"You uh...live here?" He asks the beautiful woman in front of him to which she nodded her head, "Any idea what town this might be?"

She raises an eyebrow and finds this person a bit weird but perhaps there was something with this late teen, "Are you new here?"

"I...I don't know." He replies to her question in a unsure tone, "I honestly don't know if I was born here or just arrived here. I don't know who I am."

The teen would then cup her chin and tries to make sense of this situation he was in. Amnesia is what he is dealing with but is it short term or long term for the orange haired teen. She then closes her eyes and senses a dangerous aura from this guy. 'Maybe I should get Rias to inform Sirzechs. He's way to dangerous but we don't know for sure...'

"You ok?" He asks the beauty.

"Oh it's nothing." She shakes the thought and answers his question, "We are in Kuoh Town by the way and I might know someone that might help you."

"You do?" She nods her head, "While I may not know what's going on but if you're willing to help, thanks." He smiles a bit, making her smile in the process. "Oh by the way, what's your name?" He completely forgot to ask her and decided to ask her now.

"My name is Akeno Himejima, 3rd year student at Kuoh Academy. Hope that you can take care of me." Of course he had no idea from the little flirty comment that Akeno just said but he might as well go with it.

"Uh right. Does this person live far?" He asks her.

"She's only a couple of blocks away from here. I can show you the way." He then nodded his head and follows Akeno to this place where her friend live. 'How is it that a human can possess this kind of aura? He has the pressure of an Ultimate Devil or even a God Killer...' She wonders if this person might be a threat to her friends but since he is suffering from amnesia, there's a possibility that he isn't a threat to her and her friends. Maybe Rias can have him be part of her peerage but maybe not. Maybe there is something else with this guy she is with and he's possibility affiliated with the other groups and this might cause a great amount of trouble.

* * *

Elsewhere in Kuoh Town

"You sense that?" An unknown individual asks his companion.

"Yes and this is troubling. Only High-Ranking Devils have this kind of strength. We need to investigate this at once." A female with black hair replies back, "One of us needs to tell this to Azazel about this."

"Your right. Raynare, I'll leave this to you but do not engage them. Do what you can an observe the source of this pressure." She nods her head as her companion brings out his black feathered wings from his back and flies out of there, leaving the woman, Raynare, to observe this.

'Seems things are going to be interesting.' Raynare says to herself, 'Wonder who has this pressure of an Ultimate Devil.' She then sprouts her wings, the same black feathered wings, and flies to the source of this pressure.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Ichigo finds himself in Kuoh Town and meets Akeno in the process.**

 **Another reboot of "The Reaper of DXD" and is** **redubbed as "Memories of the Reaper" and I believe I might write more and make things a whole lot easier for me and the story is also based on "Naberius Heir" by Liam G with it being part both Bleach and DXD.**

 **Those who are wondering if I'm going to reincarnate Ichigo as a Devil/Fallen Angel/Angel, the answer is no as I want to keep his character intact minus the Shinigami powers due to his memory lost but he will eventually regain them back but will have a replacement for his absent weapon, Zangetsu.**

 **Most of the story is going to be the DXD side but there will be some parts of Bleach as well and of course, I'm sticking to the Ichigo/Harem theme since I kinda like doing this kind theme. Also Issei isn't going to appear in the story since I again dislike pervert characters in general.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the new story and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you a new chapter for "Memories of the Reaper", thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest:** Ichigo's current power (without his memories) is that of a Middle-Class/High-Class Servant. He won't be at a Ultimate Rank Devil (which is where his true powers lie). He will get stronger as the story progresses.

 **This is a short chapter guys so please be aware.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **The New Kid in Town**

Streets of Kuoh Town.

'Everything seems normal...' The young man says to himself as Akeno was showing him the town. She has been showing and making sure that he knows certain things to jog back some of his memories. Of course he remembers many different foods, book stories, etc, so that was good news for her.

"Anything causing a memory trigger?" Akeno asks the orange haired teen, to which he shakes his head.

"So far, just blanks." He looks at the other stores they are passing, "The stores are all familiar from the convenient store over there to the 7-11 shops all around the corners." He pointed to the many different stores all around them.

"We're almost there." He nods his head and continues to follow the long black haired beauty. While they continue on with their walk, some of Akeno's classmates saw her and her friend on a walk. Some of them thought that he's a new transfer student that needs help or is perhaps Akeno's boyfriend. Besides the two perverts that the school has, perhaps this new transfer student might help the school in terms of the 'bad boy' image from the new kids look. The permanent scowl on his face, the perhaps dyed bright orange hair and the muscles on him.

"Hey Akeno, are they from your school or something?" He asks her as he pointed to the girls in the same uniform that she is wearing.

She then nods her head and replies, "They are. Perhaps 1st years or 2nd year students. We just recently got some new students in so I'm not familiar with them while the new students have heard myself and my best friend."

"They have?" He raises an eyebrow, "You and your best friend are known throughout the school?"

"Mhm. My best friend, Rias and I are known as the two great beauties of the school." He looks at her very confused to the title, "The girls in the school look up to us while the boys want to date us."

"Oh, I see." He replies to her statement, "And none of the guys were able to get your attention or Rias?"

Akeno decided to have some fun with the amnesic teen, "Oh is someone interested?" She teases him in her seductive tone, "Maybe once we get your memories back, we can go on a date and if you play our cards right." He didn't know how to take that one but he just kept quiet and blushed very red from Akeno's teasing. 'Oh I'm so going to have fun with him.'

The two would still continue on with their walk down the next block as they reached her friend's apartment, a 2 storied building that seems to be own by Akeno's friend.

"Didn't know that she own the building." He says to the black haired beauty, "Your friend rich or something?"

"You could say that." She answers the orange haired teen as they both entered the building. "Hello Mimi-san, is Rias here?" She asks the receptionist behind the desk. She is young woman that has dark brown hair with light blue eyes.

"Nice to see you again Himejima-san." She greets Akeno and looks at her new friend, "Friend of yours Akeno?"

"That he is Mimi. He's a recent transfer student that ended up getting lost. Rias sent me to bring him here." She clearly lied to her friend but knowing that Akeno means all well, Mimi nodded her head and allowed the two of them to get to the next head upstairs to meet Rias.

"You know you didn't have to lie to her." He said to Akeno as she knocks on the door.

"Well it would be best if she knows what to do. She's better to know the current situation with you."

"If you say so." He doesn't know what to think of this situation but if this person is willing to help him out, he might as well hear him out. He sees the door opening, revealing a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue-green eyes, and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair which she also inherited from her father, that reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

Like Akeno, she is wearing Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer) with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

"Akeno, what are you doing here?" Rias didn't know that her best friend was here until she looked to her friend standing next to her, "Oh hello. Are you new here?" She asks him kindly and politely.

"Uh yeah..." He says a bit shyly until Akeno spoke up and whispers to her.

"Unfortunately he doesn't know who he is but he's aura is that of a Ultimate Devil-Class." Her eyes wooden to hear that from her best friend, "Don't know if its short-term or long term amnesia but he might be a target just for his pressure alone."

Nodding her head, Rias looked at the orange haired teen, "Well uh.." She was trying to figure out what to call him for the time being but struggled a bit, "Before we move along, I might need to know more about what you like or familiar with." He nods his head as Rias allows the both of them to enter her place and he would take a seat on the large sofa with Akeno by him while Rias would take a seat on the single chair by the couch, "So, shall we get started?"

* * *

 **And that ends the short chapter, I'm still getting things in the works for the story and after awhile, I will be adding on stuff to the chapters as the story progresses.**

 **Ichigo has now met Rias and she is going to be giving Ichigo a new name to go by as of now until he regains his memories back. Since in my other story "The Reaper's Memories" I gave Ichigo the name of Zero Kurosaki, The Glaive of Fairy Tail, I figure I give you guys a chance to give him a new name to go by until I decided what will the name be.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think and as always, I hope to talk to you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you a new chapter for "Memories of the Reaper", thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Reviews**

 **ShadowWarrior15 (Guest):** I just generally hate pervert characters. Some characters like Master Roshi is someone that I do like compare to a character like Issei, who I just completely hate.

 **Mosdra Kazuma and Maxbervan:** For now, I'm mainly focusing on the plot of the story and as the story progresses, each girl will be revealed.

 **This is a short chapter guys so please be aware.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **His name shall be...**

Rias's Apartment, Living Room.

As the unnamed late teen sat down on the couch and looking all around the room, Rias was sensing this guy's presence. She senses an aura that only the strong individuals possess, the Ultimate Devil Class such as her brother Sirzechs Lucifer or only a few beings that are called as 'God Slayers', beings that are the only ones strong enough to kill a god. This teen could cause her major trouble if he were to be aligned with the Angels or Fallen Angels.

'He's about my age but how is he beyond my current strength and he could be a human for all I know...' Rias thought to herself as she wonders about this guy. 'No, a normal human would have possess the rank of a Lower Devil's Class if they had potential to even a Middle Class but he's way beyond that.' She also got the sense of something much darker in this guy that she is trying to help out. 'Conflict? No...' She sees this intimating white aura that took the shape of a skull with red marks on the side of the face and beating red eyes with a gold iris.

"Rias?" She snaps out of it to hear the guy's curiosity gaze on her, "You okay?" He raises an eyebrow, "You looked like you were lost in thought."

"Oh sorry." She quickly apologizes to him, "I was trying to get a sense of your 'aura' uh..." She quickly lost what she was going to say until she remembered what he was brought here. "Oh right, I forgot that you don't remember your name."

"That's not like you Rias." They hear Akeno from the kitchen as she was making tea for the three of them, "Normally you are focused on the subject but to think that you forgot what we were here for." Akeno would then bring the tea out she just made from the kitchen and slowly places it on the table for the three of them.

"Thank you Akeno." Rias says to her friend as she pours out the tea for them, "Normally she is right though. Nyx."

"Nyx?" He looks at her confused, "Did you just called me Nyx or something like that?" He questions her.

"Well for that reason is simple. Before Akeno came here with the tea, I was trying to figure out your 'presence' giving me the idea of something dark or in this case, night." Rias would then blow on her hot tea, making sure to cool it down before she would take a sip of Akeno's tea, "Nyx is also the named of the Ancient Greek Goddess or the personification of the Night.A shadowy figure, Nyx stood at or near the beginning of creation and mothered other personified deities such as Hypnos (Sleep) and Thanatos (Death), with Erebus (Darkness). Her appearances are sparse in surviving mythology, but reveal her as a figure of such exceptional power and beauty that she is feared by Zeus himself."

"Well I guess that...makes sense?" He wasn't sure if it does fit him but if Rias senses that from him, it might fit him.

"Well I think that he also represents the light for some reason." They turn their attention to Akeno as she takes a sip of her tea, "While we are using Latin words to give him a name, I thought of using a name from a Video Game that one of my clients plays."

"A video game character?" Rias raises an eyebrow.

"Mhm. I believe the video game he was playing was called 'Final Fantasy XV' and the main character is called Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis means Nox 'Night' in latin, Lucis means 'Of the Light' in latin and Caelum means 'Sky' in latin as well."

'Nyx and Noctis?' He questions the name in his head if it does fit him. He does think that Caelum might fit him for some reason but he doesn't know as to why that is. "Why use both names that mean Night?" He asks Rias.

"That is because you have this presence that gives off gives me the idea of darkness. You give off this intimidating aura but you have the sense of light in your heart as well." Akeno stated to the orange haired late teen, "The Night Sky of the light. It does suit someone like you, even though we just met you."

He again wonders if it does mean make sense for him. Both names start having a ring to it but not sure to which name he will go by.

"If you can't decided on a name, you can just go by 'N'." He looks at Rias with a small smile on her beautiful face, "While undecided on between Noctis and Nyx, you can go by 'N' as they both have the same meaning in Latin and if you are also unsure about the last name for now, we can let you decide on what you want."

"And if there is other name that you wish to be called by, you can always let us know." Akeno added, "We will do whatever it takes for you to get back your memories."

A small smile forms on his face and looks at both girls, "Thank you."

While the three of them continue on with their conversation, the female Fallen Angel known as Raynare was around the block when he entered the apartment complex and it was own by none other than Rias Gremory, one of the High Noble Houses in the Underworld and she is the little sister of the current King of the Underworld, Sirzechs Lucifer. This troubled her to hear that this boy is now under the eyes of the Gremory Clan and a foe to be taken very serious.

'Damnit, if only I was there to spot the boy...' She gritted her teeth as now she has to think of a way to sway the boy's attention to become one of them in their ranks. 'So far, they didn't opt him to become a reincarnated Devil so that's a plus.' She then continues on with her walk, making sure that none of these Devils sense her presence, 'Going to need to report this to Azazel.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you all a new chapter for "Memories of the Reaper" thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Time to pick up where we last left off.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **A New Life**

Rias's Apartment, 10 Minutes later

It has been 10 minutes since the young man was now called 'Noctis' or 'Nyx' by the two girls and has been getting along with them. Since they were the ones to find out that he has no memories of his past, he might as well get along with the two of them.

He found out that Akeno might be the biggest flirt he has ever met with her trying to see him naked already, to which N felt very uncomfortable and a bit shy from those comments. Of course Rias had to make sure that Akeno ease up with her flirty nature.

N would learn that Rias is probably the smartest person in the room, besides Akeno. She would teach him the basics of chess and easily crushed him but in a few rounds, he managed to capture a few of her pieces but still faced defeat.

'If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?' A line that Rias told him from what her brother has told her when she was young.

"You understand now N?" Rias asks the orange haired teen as he observes his Black King, "If you were the king in this situation, you have to make decision on what you think might be right or wrong in the eyes of your followers."

"Incase I wanted to be a boss or something." He moves his black king around his fingers, trying to figure out a move for him and a couple of moves ahead.

"I think there's a leader quality in you N." Rias assures the orange haired teen with a smile on her face, "While you may not have your memories, I believe that you have the ability to lead your friends." N could only shake his head a bit, thinking that maybe Rias could be exaggerating on that part. "There's a lot of potential within you."

"You really think I have a lot of potential Rias?" He asks her, raising an eyebrow and stares at her, "I've just met you and you think I have potential but for something else I presume."

"I believe that there's more than meets the eye with you N." She moves her bishop in front of his Knight, "All you need is that one push."

"And that one push caused me to lose part of my memory." He said dryly as he took her bishop, "But I get what you mean Rias." He ends his turn and leans back on his seat, thinking on what Rias might be thinking of next.

"Maybe after this match, we can take you shopping." She decided to change the subject to a more friendly note, "Since it might be awhile, we could buy you some clothes and also enroll you to the school here."

"There's a school here?" He raises an eyebrow as Rias continues on.

"Mhm. Kuoh Academy. It was a former all girls private academy until a year ago where it became a co-ed academy. We could enroll you to the 3rd year judging your appearance that is." She says to the orange haired late teen, 'Then again, Akeno and myself don't actually know his age. Might have to find out his old school.' She says to herself as she moves her knight to capture his first bishop, 'He's already learning chess and he told me that he sucks at it.'

'Let's see...' N cups his chin and thinks on what to do next. Rias still has her Queen, the strongest piece on the board, her 2 knights on the opposite sides of the board, her bishop, and 3 pawns and her King. N on he other hand still has his Queen, a Knight, 4 pawns and 1 bishop. 'Need to get rid of her Queen.' N would move his 1st knight a piece ahead and take her pawn.

'A bit offensive, this game is surly telling me on what type of person he is.' Throughout the game, Rias has been trying to figure out his character and what type of person he is. Judging from his moves, he's a brash but without fault, protective from making sure that he still has his pieces, smart from taking her pieces with only a few moves but not to a point of being a genius. 'It's only the 3rd round and he's already picking up some tricks...impressive.'

'Not bad.' Akeno says to herself as she observes the match between the two of them. 'Wonder what he'll be like when he's with me for awhile?'

"Looks like it's getting dark." Rias looked outside and saw the sky turning orange-red, giving her the idea that it's about to be night time. "N, starting tomorrow, you'll be going with me and Akeno to our school. While we don't know your age, I'm sure that your still in high school. I'll ask a friend of mine to enroll you to our class."

"And the uniform?"

"We'll give you one when your with us." Rias stated, "Hopefully things will run smoothly." N would raise an eyebrow to what Rias said, "It just recently became a co-ed so the boys here are a bit, 'different'."

"Different?"

"Most of the boys are perverts is what she's trying to say." Akeno says bluntly, "There's only a handful of boys who are actually quite normal where as the majority of the boys are perverts."

"Great, something that's gonna annoy me." N mutters to himself, "By the way, you have a guest room that I can use or the couch that I can sleep?"

'Well at least he's alright so far.' Rias sighs in relief, "There's a guest room on the second floor. First room on your right."

"Thanks." N would then head upstairs and find out what his room might look like.

While he checks out the second floor, the girls were left to have a chat about this young man.

"He's certainly a interesting case Rias." Akeno started as a smile started to form on her beautiful face, "His aura is definitely on a high tier."

"That he is Akeno. Still, there's a mysterious element with him though. Guess it will only be a matter of time till we know who he really is."

While the two girls continue on continue on talking, N would look around his guest room for awhile. The main color being of black and white on the walls, the bed is a bit fancy, it seems like an ordinary room. A desk on the right side of the bed with a drawer next to it. A TV on a stand in front of the bed.

'Guess this is my new life...huh?' He looks out at the window on the opposite side of his bed and sees the people walking through the streets from old men with their wives and grandchildren, couples walking hand in hand, enjoying each other's company. 'Wonder what's in store for me...'

* * *

Unknown place in Kuoh Town

'So there's a new presence in Kuoh Town?' A late teen says to herself. She has Amber coloured eyes and back-length dark blue hair with the sides tied to her back, wearing a formal black and red suit, 'He might cause some trouble but for now, I'll have Raynare only keep an eye out and make sure that doesn't get greedy. Can't afford to have my own get killed.'

The late teen would then sit on her couch and look over the notes that were placed on her table while taking a sip of her tea.

'So far, none of the 3 factions are making any moves. The Devils are keeping their moves a secret while the Angels are only observing from afar but it will only be a matter of time before Gabriel makes her appearance.' She places her cup of tea back on the table and continues looking at her notes, 'The Norse Mythology is in talks of being the middle ground on a potential peace treaty while his son Loki isn't to trilled. Also the Soul Society of Shintoism has been quiet as of lately. Seems that after some Blood War, they remain quiet but why is that?'

For all that she knows, the Soul Society has been an active group in terms of the balance. The three groups knows that it would be a mistake to put harm on a Soul Reaper as there are dire consequences if any of them strike their own.

'Hopefully father doesn't know and the better.' She folds the notes and places it in her left pants pocket, 'It will be a matter of time before the Red Dragon Emperor awakens...'

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Sorry for not updating as much, almost a month but I've been somewhat lazy in terms of writing. I've been hooked to Dragon Ball Super and also getting into Fortnite as of lately. I also have been trying to get back into writing with my story such as Danganronpa 'Hope in the Trials', my Code Geass X Sailor Moon 'Code Geass R1' and my Bleach X Fairy Tail crossover stories 'A Reaper's** **Promise' and 'The Reaper's Memories'.**

 **The mysterious knew girl will play a major role and the Red Dragon Emperor as well. Her affiliation is with the Fallen Angels but I won't go into her details until a bit later.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you a new chapter for "Memories of the Reaper", thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **A lot of you guys have been asking me on what will be Ichigo's/N's main weapons. He's gonna have a ability from a certain character and will be revealed in the later parts of the story and and will have two swords for the mean time.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **First day of School  
Morning**

Rias's Apartment, 8:00 A.M.

'Well at least Rias's had some men's clothes...' N says as he looks through the box of clothes that Rias apparently had. From what she told him, she wears these outfits for these outfits on 'jobs' as she quoted from a casual fit, to a business attire and a modern style but the things is that they are way to small for a guy like him. 'Wish they were a bit bigger...' He picks up a plain white long sleeved shirt and looks at the mirror, giving him the idea that it might fit him for the time being.

Putting it on, N would look at the mirror and see that it fits him, only a bit short. Solving his shirt problem but he's still lacking the pants situation and the socks and shoes. Of course he is wearing a pair of shorts but needs pants.

"Hey Noctis, you good?" He hears Rias's voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Well, besides the pants, socks and shoes, I'm dandy." He replies back as Rias opens the door, revealing that she is wearing the standard Kuoh Academy uniform.

Once she was in, she got to see N wearing the white sweat shirt that she wore once and sees the boxers that he is wearing and getting a good look on his legs, quite muscular.

"I suppose you don't have any pants that can fit me?" N asks the crimson haired teen casually.

"I can ask one of my friends. He might have some pants that might fit you." She replies back.

"Thanks." N then rolls the sleeves and reveals a 13 in the form of the roman numerals and the letter K next on his right wrist and also sees the number 15 in Roman numerals with a kings crown on the left wrist. Rias raises an eyebrow as to that form of tattoo that he has. She doesn't recall him having that tattoo from last night and wonders as to why he might have that tattoo mark. She might have to find this out while she is helping him out in the progress.

Once she left the room, N would find the pants that he wore last night and sees them a big ragged. With a sigh, he had no choice but to wait for Rias's friend to come by with an extra pair of pants. He then lays on his guest bed and wonders who he might be or what he used to be.

'13K and a 15 kings crown...what does this all mean?' Rias asks herself as she heads to her living room and takes a seat on her couch, 'The number 13 is also the letter K in the alphabet so 'KK'? No that doesn't make sense...' She cups her chin and continues to think, 'A 13th King or the 15th King?' There's so many things going around her head as to what this all means for the mysterious tattoo's that N has.

While Rias tries to figure out what does the tattoo's represent for the orange haired amnesic teen, N for the mean time is also wondering about these tattoo's that he has on both his wrists. Just like Rias, he wasn't aware that he has these unknown tattoos. Nothing comes to mind on when and how he got them but for some reason, these tattoos have a power that he isn't aware of.

'The hell?' He questions himself as to why do these tattoos have a power in them. 'Did I go to a tattoo parlor? No I did crash in Rias's guest bedroom for the night. I don't recall Rias having tattoos nor having any machines for that or even Akeno.' He scratches the back on his head and wonders about these tattoos.

Couple of minutes later, he hears a doorbell ring, making the orange haired late teen wonder if this might be Rias's friend that was coming by.

"Hey Buchou, you wanted these pants?" He hears a male's voice behind the door.

"Yes, thank you Kiba."

"Have a friend over that needs some pants." Rias stated as Kiba raises an eyebrow, "Akeno found him without any memories of his past and this guy has a surprising amount of pressure. He could possibly be at my brother's level." Kiba didn't expect that to hear that from his friend and senpai.

"You going to make him a reincarnated Devil?" He asks the crimson haired teen.

"I...I don't think so." Rias felt hesitant because there is something that she needs to know on N. "His pressure isn't something to trifle with." Kiba didn't expect to hear that from Rias as she always has that confidence but with this new guy that she took in, perhaps there is something with this guy 'N'. "I'm not sure if I should reincarnate this guy into the peerage since I have a feeling that if I do, karma might come back to me."

"If you feel that you should or not, I have your back on this." Kiba assures his senpai, "By the way, did you guys named him N?" He decided to change the subject as he was wondering why the name N.

"Akeno and I have been trying to figure out a name for him until he gets his memories back." Rias started, "She suggested Nyx while I suggested Noctis. Both mean night in Latin while I also added Caelum Lucis to give him a full name to go by."

"Hey Rias, is your guy here?" They both hear N from upstairs, "I have a feeling that we're gonna be late."

"He's here, I'll give you the pants." Rias says loud enough for him to hear her, "You'll meet him when I introduce him to the Club." Kiba nods his head as he hands her the pants and takes his leave. Once she walks up the stairs, she can hear him going through the other pieces of clothes in the box. "Hey N, here they are." She opens the door and sees an unusual eye color, his once brown eyes now turn golden with his eyes and black sclera and pupils.

"Thanks Rias." He takes the pants and starts trying to see if they would fit him.

While he would try on the pants, Rias has been trying to figure out what was that just now. How could a pair of brown eyes now turn golden and black. There wasn't any Devils that could do that or even Fallen Angels or Angels that could change their eye colors. And plus his aura doesn't give off that a Devils, Fallen Angels or Angels aura but something different. Maybe there is something else that she completely forgot and might have to do some research.

Once he put the pants on, N felt that it does actually fit him. "Thanks. Didn't think these pants would have fit me." N actually didn't think that these pants were going to fit him at first but once he did, they fit him like a glove.

"Glad to be of assistance." Rias says with a smile on her face, "Come on, we're going to be late." Nodding his head, he then follows Rias as she grabbed her bag and the two were off to this school that Rias and Akeno are a part of.

While the two were walking down the streets, some of the people were students and wondered who is this new guy that is with Rias, one of the 2 known Great Beauties of Kuoh Academy, and some of them were the male population while the female population was wondering who is this new hot/sexy student with Rias.

"Is this normal?" N asks Rias. He felt that the students that are walking are staring daggers at him.

"You don't need to worry about them Nyx." Rias assures the orange haired teen and notices that his eyes were now back to his normal brown. "Most of the males are harmless while the girls on the other hand want to know you since you're with me."

"Great." He sighs in annoyance, "Like I need angry guys at me."

"Seems you remembered something."

"Something like that. Just a feeling that I'm use to that or something."

"Anyway, we're couple of blocks away from the school. I'll introduce you to a friend of mine that can enroll you." N nods his head as he continues on following Rias while the general student population were staring daggers at them.

While the two are walking to the school, the unknown female was looking at them from above.

"So that's the 2-time War Hero, Ichigo Kurosaki." The female student looks at the profile she had in her hands, "A human that has Quincy, Shinigami and Hollow blood flowing through his veins." She close the folder and looks at him, feeling that something isn't right with him. 'To think Shintoism is here in the form of the Hero.'

"Yuuma." She turns around to her loyal follower, Raynare.

"About time you arrived." She stated as she turns around, "Looks like Rias Gremory has him." She hands her follower the folder, "The supposed strongest human of Shintoism is here and under the protection of the Gremory Clan."

"You know as to why he's here?" Raynare asks her, a bit curious but Yuuma shakes her head.

"Unfortunately I don't but the way he is right now is troubling." Raynare tilts her head as to what she may mean, "Ichigo Kurosaki is the strongest human that has Shinto blood flowing through his veins of Shinigami, Quincy and Hollow. My father has been keeping tabs on them and isn't interested in testing them but he noted that Ichigo Kurosaki was a war power in the Blood War."

"The Blood War?" She cups her chin and begins to think as to what Yuuma might mean until it clicked for her, "You mean the Quincy Shinigami Blood War?"

Yuuma nods her head and continues on observing the teen, "From what the file my father said, he is supposed to have an intense aura but I only feel a mere fraction of his true power."

"And you want his power to join the Fallen Angels?"

Yuuma again shakes her head from Raynare question, "I merely want his blood." She stated plainly, "He's one of supposedly 3 people in the world that has this. Think of what this might do if our group has his blood, the future generation of the Fallen Angels will be a force to be reckon with."

"Even against your father Azazel?"

"Even against my own father."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you a new chapter for "Memories of the Reaper", thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **First day of School  
Afternoon**

Kuoh Academy, Afternoon

It's now 12 o'clock for N and the girls. Earlier today, Rias has brought N to the faculty office and one of Rias's friends, Sona Sitri, the student council president, was there to help them out in enrolling N into the school.

Sona also felt this intense pressure in the amnesic late teen and had asked Rias to 'help' her in forming a new schedule and student ID for him. Rias would then explained how Akeno had found him in front of her home and had to come to her for help on figuring out how this guy was but apparently he had lost his memories and for now is addressed as Nyx or Noctis by the two girls. Of course Sona had to ask why those 2 names and Rias simply stated that it was a name based on Nyx from Ancient Greek to the name of a character in a video game.

After sorting out N's schedule for the semester, all of the female population's eyes were on him. While he has the permanent scowl on his face, some of the girls found this attractive, even with the orange hair. With Rias and Akeno showing him the school, some of the girls were wondering on whenever or not this guy was a pervert like the two most hated students and luckily for them, he isn't and seems to be a friendly person based on his interactions with Rias and Akeno, two of the school's known Great Beauties.

Rias also has told Sona that they are going to need some idea on who might N originally was and asked for help. She figured that with Sona's connections, they can find N's background.

Right now, it is lunchtime for the students of Kuoh Academy and the girls of Class 3-A all surround the amnesic orange haired teen.

"Have lunch with us!" All of the girls exclaimed as this left N baffled. He honestly didn't know what to do since this was a 'first' for him.

"I...uh..." He tries to response back but luckily Akeno was there.

"Sorry girls but he has a lunch date with me." Akeno says cheery as the girls groan, "Seems your mister popular Nyx-kun." She noted and teases the teen.

"Not like I wanted too." He retorts back, "I just following as instructed from both of you and next thing I know is that I ended up having girls asking me for my number."

Akeno giggles at N's response and N would follow Akeno to the spot that she wanted to have lunch with him. As they were walking, the boys were all jealous, envious at the sight of the new guy walking with one of the most beautiful girls in the school while the girls were a bit jealous that Akeno is with the new guy.

"So how are you taking it Nyx-kun?" She decided to ask him of his first day at school.

"I think it's alright." He replies back casually, "Just been polite to the teachers and for some reason, I've been getting ticked off by the pervert boys." He recalls having to use the restroom around 3rd period and he ended up coming across two male students, one of them was bald and the other had glasses and they were peaking at the gym.

"Seems that you hate perverts Nyx. Does anyone give you a feeling of someone you knew?" She decided to ask since it would help him on regaining his memories back.

"I believe so..." He tries to recall on who might be a possible match of his past, "I think you might be familiar to me."

"Really?" She then decides to have fun with the late teen, "Who do I resemble in a sense?" She scoots closer to him and brushes her shoulder against his, making him slightly jumped.

"Uh..." He's trying to remember but due to Akeno's upfront flirty attitude, it's somewhat making it difficult for him. 'I swear she has this attitude like someone.' While he may not know it but Akeno does give his originally personality, Ichigo Kurosaki, a familiar sense in his mentor/mother figure in Yoruichi Shihoin.

While Akeno isn't like a mother figure since she is at the same age as Nyx, her flirty/teasing attitude greatly reminds him of the dark skinned beauty and also give him another person that has this flirty attitude in Soul Reaper ally, Rangiku Matsumoto. While he may not if she is a heavy drinker like her but she has the same flirty attitude like his former ally.

"No need to tease him Akeno." They turn to their right to see Rias joining them with two box lunches, "We'll let N slowly regain his memories since it would be bad if he'll get all these information that can hurt him." She then hands N his lunch, "Since you haven't had lunch yet, I thought of making you your lunch as well."

Slowly unwrapping the cloth that is covering his lunch, N sees a glorious lunch, Rice formed in the shape of a panda, octopus shaped hotdogs, some chicken and some vegetables.

"Wow..." N says in a lost for words, "Didn't know you can cook like this Rias."

"Actually, I had some of my maids help me." She replies back and N looks at him a bit confused, "I'm actually from a wealth family N and sometimes I can't make the bento boxes for lunch every time but sometimes I get help from my maids."

"Well, I give my thanks to your maids or chefs." He claps his hands together, "Thank you for the meal." He says as he then chows down on his delicious food.

While N is eating his lunch, Akeno and Rias decided to excuse themselves and have a little conversation.

"How's he doing?" Rias asks her best friend.

"So far, everything going nicely." She replies back, "He's gonna be popular with the girls already based on his personality." Rias rolls her eyes from Akeno's funny comment, "I did ask him if there was anyone in the school that reminded him of his past and I remind him of someone apparently."

A small smile forms on Rias's face, a good first step on N regaining his memories. "That's good."

"You girls okay?" N asks them.

"Oh we're fine Noctis-kun." Rias replies back, "Anyway, let's talk about this later." Akeno nods her head and the two of them rejoin N and the three of them would enjoy their lunch together.

While the three of them continue on with their lunch, N feels like there was something in his head trying to reach him. He looks around to see if there was anyone calling him only to find no one as the girls are eating their lunch and there was no one else on the rooftop besides them.

'What the hell?' He raises an eyebrow, 'I hope that I'm not going crazy.' He says to himself as he continues on eating his lunch.

* * *

 **And that ends another short chapter guys! Sorry for making it short since I have been getting a bit of writer's block sometimes and it kinda helps me with short chapters.**

 **I also have been playing the new God of War (2018) game and I already freakin love it and kinda want to add that to the story, even though Ichigo isn't a dad. The Norse Gods are real dicks in the game and I kinda like the giant World Serpent with his design instead of the DXD dragon/serpent.**

 **Those who are asking on the harem, it will be revealed slowly and one of the characters that I want to add is from Slash Dog into the story. There is a main girl for Ichigo and she hasn't appeared just yet.**

 **Also I have been thinking on doing a Code Geass X Multiverse story like my stories, A Reaper's Promise. I do want to know if you guys would like to see that story come true and which anime shows or characters that should appear in the story.**

 **I hope to hear you guys on the chapter, your thoughts on the new God of War game and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you a new chapter for "Memories of the Reaper", thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **This chapter is mainly going to be Ichigo's interaction with Rias's friends.**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Last Kenpachi:** Xenovia will appear a little bit later in the story.

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **First day of School  
Afternoon Part 2**

Kuoh Academy, 3:30 P.M.

'Glad the days over.' N sighs in relief and slouches back on his seat. 'Better find Rias and Akeno.' He then grabs his bag and proceeds to find his two female friends.

"Noctis-kun." He looks at his right and sees the bespectacled woman with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes.

"Sona right?" She nods her head as he was trying to get her name right, "Something you want?" He asks the student council president.

"Rias and Akeno are going to be busy with their tasks as President and Vice President of the Occult Research Club or ORC for short." Sona stated and continues, "I was told to see if I can be of assistance in regaining your memories."

Figuring that Rias was the one to have told Sona, N nods his head and proceeds to follow the student council present.

"So how are you taking in to your new school life?" Sona asks the orange haired teen. Since it is going to take awhile to get to the student council room, Sona thought it would make some small talk with N.

"I think I heard some subjects in the class back in my old school I think." He has heard of old Japanese tales from Izanagi and Izanami, Amaterasu, different time periods from the Meiji era to the Taishō period. "Math is easier than I thought. Science difficult but once I learned about certain things, it became a breeze."

"That's good at least." She smiles a bit as she got the hint that he may be smarter than his 'delinquent' appearance. "Anyway, I was told to see if you can beat me in a game of chess." Sona stated to the teen.

"Really? Chess?" N didn't think he was going to have to face the student council president in a game of Chess. While he may not know if he is that smart, he has a feeling that he isn't that smart and also has a feeling that Sona is going to crush him in a game of Chess.

"Don't worry Noctis, I'll be going easy on you." She says as she adjusts her glasses, "I'm merely going to see on how you play and I tell on how your previous personality might be."

"You can judge someone on how they play?" He asks her.

"Yes Noctis. Based on how you play, I can tell on if you were brash, aggressive, passive, so on and so forth."

'I'm going to get my ass kick in Chess.' Is all N would say as he knows that he's gonna lose. With that said, N would continue on his walk with the student council president and the students that are still in the school because of them being in clubs would also see N with Sona. Some of them whisper on N being a playboy from some of the males and female population to those wondering on a possible relationship between N and Sona.

Once the duo are at the Student Council's Room, N would open the door for Sona and the two would enter the Student Council's Room. N would also see some of the student council members.

"President." a young bespectacled woman bows her head and proceeds to put the chess board and the pieces on the table. She has long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. Her name is Tsubaki Shinra, the Vice President of the Student Council.

"So this is the guy that is around with Rias and Akeno." Says a young beautiful girl with white hair and blue-green eyes. She mostly wears a Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform. Her name is Momo Hanakai, 3rd year student

"He does possess a frightening aura." Said a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and matching eyes. She also wears a blue headband. Her name is Reya Kusaka, the Student Council Treasurer.

"Almost as if he's a Grim Reaper." Noted by a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. She has the basic appearance of a tomboy, and has a bishounen face. Her name is Tsubasa Yura.

"Yeah right. This guy's a normal guy." Retorted by a young man with short blond hair and grey eyes. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, albeit without the blazer and his sleeves are rolled up. "I think he's a regular guy." His name Genshirou Saji, t

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy." Said a short girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes. She wears a pair of green clips in her hair and she also wears striped green stockings. Her name is Rukuro Nimura.

"Now have a seat." Sona says as she offers a seat to the teen while her friend finishes up setting all of the pieces.

As the two start their game, Sona is already taking control of the game.

"Hm." Sona replied, musing over his words. She felt that, as she had heard those words, she had also been learning about Noctis's true character. This was why she loved chess. People often revealed much about their natures, just through the way that they approached the game. People who were patient with their moves were often times far more calm and controlled in real life, while those who played the game aggressively often were more unrestrained and mercurial in real life. In addition, she was able to learn personal details from the conversations that often sprang up during a game of chess.

Intellect was also sometimes determined, although no one had ever beaten her, so it was hard to really judge one's intelligence from a test such as the one she was giving. She had stated before that she would never marry anyone who could not beat her in chess, as she didn't want to be married to anyone who she would not be able to carry on intelligent conversation with, but she had found that many intelligent people still failed to beat her.

She sighed. She had seriously considered making an exception to her own self imposed rule if she could not find a suitable man within a few years. It seemed that, in general, no one was able to think and formulate a strategy effectively enough to beat her, as much as she had hoped for the day to come.

Maybe this boy would be the one, as unlikely that it seemed that an amnesiac could beat her. But she was sensing something strange emanating from him, not quite Angel or Devil, but still a powerful aura nonetheless. And she was not just imagining it, as Rias had confirmed that she sensed the same thing. Perhaps it was a Sacred Gear, although that didn't really seem likely. She knew what a Sacred Gear felt like, and she just wasn't feeling one from him. Either way, she was interested in reincarnating him as a Devil for her peerage, as she could tell that he had the potential to become a very powerful piece.

"So, Noctis, Rias told be that you don't seem to recall much about your past." Sona stated. She and Rias were good friends, as well as rivals, and she had told Sona all about the mysterious boy that was now sitting in front of her.

"Yeah, unfortunately I don't even know who I am." He says as he moves another pawn up, taking one of Sona's in the process, "So far with my interactions with different people in the school from Akeno, Rias and you as well, I'm slowly getting the feel on who am I remembering."

"That's good enough." Sona says as she takes one of N's rooks. 'He's actually not bad.' Sona looks at the board and sees that he isn't actually bad as she previous thought. While she may have purposely set him to take some of her pieces, he also managed to take her pieces that she was trying to save. After a couple of more moves with each of them taking piece by piece, Sona manages to take the win while retaining her Queen, her King and two pawn pieces left.

"To think he almost got Buchou's last couple of pieces." Momo noted as not many people can beat the president besides Tsubaki and Sona's rival in Rias.

"She had to be playing him." Saji says in a cocky tone, "I bet he's not as smart at all."

"That's enough Saji." Sona scolds him, "Noctis did put quiet a fight for someone who doesn't play chess at all."

"Is that true Noctis?" Reya asks the orange haired teen.

"Yeah, I kinda had the feeling that I wasn't really good at the game." N replies back, "While I may did had some pieces come my way with some of Sona's passive moves, I was only guessing on taking some of her pieces."

"Impressive." Sona says with a small smile, "Seems you did catch those hints I laid out." She then picks up on one of her pawn pieces and twiddles it around her right hand, "As I stated before our game, I was to assess your true personality in our game. I could tell that you are a protector, strong-willed, a bit impulsive, compassionate from our earlier conversation coming here, honorable and a bit brash."

"Really?" N didn't thought he would hear that about himself, "You got all that from our game?" She nods her head to his question.

"You truly are an interesting character Noctis."

"Uh...thanks?" He didn't know on how he should take that compliment.

"Anyway, I believe that Rias and Akeno should be done." Sona places the pawn back down on the table, "If you follow me, I'll take you to the ORC room." Nodding his head, N would pickup his bag and follow the president to his friend's club.

While the two were on their way to the ORC room, Saji for some reason felt a bit envious that the new guy at school is getting the attention of his crush in Sona. The other girls in the room took notice as Saji tighten his grip.

* * *

ORC Room, 3:45 P.M.

"So Kiba, any of your contacts know N?" Rias asks her friend.

"Nothing." Kiba replies back, "I did show them the picture of him and none of my contacts/contractors have any idea on who N might be."

"Nothing from me either senpai." Koneko added in her monotone voice.

Rias then cups her chin and tries to wonder on who might know N. "You think he might belong to a different supernatural group?" She asks her friends in the room.

"That's a possibility." Kiba replies, "By the way, how did you guys find him?"

"I found him in front of my door unconscious." Akeno says to her blonde haired friend, "I was on my way back from a job last night and I ended up seeing him on the floor."

"Is Sona-senpai checking on a potential background for him?" Koneko asks Rias.

"She is." Rias replies back, "It will take a couple of days before we can get any info out. We will leave the rest to Sona for the mean time. Until then, meeting adjourn." The 2nd year and 1st year student would the excuse themselves until they heard the door turn, revealing Sona and N. "So how was your game Sona?" Rias asks her childhood friend.

"He proved to be an interesting case." Sona says with a small smile on her face, "I found out he's quiet an interesting character."

"Really?" Rias raises an eyebrow.

"I'll give you what I find on later. If all excuse me." Sona had to excuse herself as she has other business to attend to.

"Oh that's right." Akeno clears her throat, "Nyx-kun, this is Yuuto Kiba, the second year and the little one is Koneko Toujou, a first year student." She introduces the two of them to N. Kiba proceeds onto shake N's hand, to which he accepts while with Koneko,

"You smell of death." Is the first thing Koneko says.

"I smell of death?" He repeated, "How's that possible?"

'So Koneko can smell him...' Rias noted as this is a first. 'To think her awareness would be of help.'

"You just do." Is all Koneko would say and for some reason, N felt that he was seeing a familiar face.

'Yuzu...Karin?' He shakes the thought and for some reason, he felt as if he was seeing his two younger twin sisters again.

"You okay?" Kiba asks him.

"Y-yeah." He waves it off but Rias took note of this and maybe she can have Koneko spend time with him based on N's waving off a potential clue.

"Well, until tomorrow. See you all later." Kiba bids farewell and leaves the ORC room while Koneko and the others were about to leave.

"You better not be a pervert." Koneko tells the amnesic orange haired teen.

"Yeah, I'm actually not."

"Good." Is all Koneko says as she then leaves the room and heads on home.

"Is she always like this?" N asks the two girls.

"Normally she isn't." Rias replies first, "She's normally jaded that is until she got a whiff of your smell."

"I took a shower earlier. How do I smell?" He honestly wants to know as the two girls giggle from the 'joke' N told them. "I'm dead serious, how can she?"

"She has her ways N." Akeno says to the teen and the girls would pickup their bags, "Shall we get going?" Nodding his head, N would then follow both of the girls as they leave the ORC room.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Ichigo meets Rias's peerage and Sona and her peerage as well.**

 **For those who are wondering on the harem, all I can say is that just wait and see on who falls for the amnesic teen. Koneko is going to have an older brother/little sister type relationship in the story since she gives off a familiar look to Ichigo.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you a new chapter for "Memories of the Reaper", thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Last Kenpachi:** Well they mostly used her as a side character or part of Issei's harem for most stories. I also intend to use her as a main supporting character in my other story 'A Reaper's Promise'.

 **Rentzu HarBringer:** Hollow Zangetsu and Quincy Zangetsu are Zangetsu as a whole.

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **The Start Of...**

Shopping District, 4:00 P.M.

After N and the girls left the school grounds, Rias thought it would be best for N to get some clothes instead of having to rely on some of Rias's old clothes that she wore. Right now, they are in the men's section.

"This should look good on him." Akeno says as she picks up a back tee with red strips on the shoulders and white lining and also picks a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Seems your having fun." Rias noted as she sees her best friend picking and choosing clothes for their amnesic friend.

"Well we never got a chance to have this kind of fun picking out things." Akeno replies back, "And plus having a boy that may not have a fashion sense is kinda intriguing." She continues on picking on some new clothes for N.

'She's getting way into this.' Rias mutters to herself and picks out some new clothes for N as well.

'These aren't bad.' N says as he picks up a pair of dark blue jeans, 'Not bad.' He would the look through different pairs of jeans to see which one he likes until he felt something on his back and a pair of slender arms starting to go around his neck.

"Oh Nyx-kun~" He hears Akeno's voice from behind him, "You finding things alright?" She asks the orange haired teen.

"Uh...yeah." He didn't know how to respond, "Akeno, why do you have your arms around my neck?"

"Oh you don't want me around you?" She playfully teases him and makes a pout.

"That's not what I mean!?" He has no idea that she is teasing him and his reaction is making her laugh on the inside.

"I'm just messing with you Nyx." She says to him, "You finding things alright?" She decides to act more normal and looks at the pants that N has grabbed.

"Yeah, seems that apparently I like skinny jeans." He then turns around and sees some clothes that she picks out for him, "Seems you got a bundle." He can see a couple of tees in her possession.

"Well Buchou thought it would be best if we help you." She stated to him as the two of them went by the fitting room, "I'll wait here for Rias while you go on in." Nodding his head, N would then show the worker the clothes he has in his hands and the female would then show him to the room.

Once inside, N would then take off his shirt and put on one of the shirts that Akeno picked out for him but before he did, he noticed that he has multiple different scars throughout his chest and the most prominent is a circle scar around his heart.

'The hell?' He uses his index finger and traces the scar, 'When did I get this?' He asks himself and for some reason, a slender, yet fairly muscular, male Arrancar of average height with a melancholic appearance. He has fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs fall between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes. His facial expression rarely changes, though he is almost always frowning. He wears typical Arrancar clothes: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket has longer coattails than others, and the collar is higher.

He felt anger at seeing him. His blood starting to boil at that sight of seeing him, perhaps giving him the idea that this person he is seeing a foe of his past.

The next person he sees is a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of attire consists of a white hakama, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket is black and Grimmjow wears it with the sleeves rolled up and leaving it open to expose his muscular chest. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone and his Hollow hole is located on his abdomen. His tattoo number (6) is located on his back, near the right side of his Hollow hole. He also sports a large scar across his torso, gained from his first battle with Ichigo Kurosaki.

The final person he sees is a tall man with a long face, broad chin, and pronounced cheekbones. He has long black hair, which reaches to his lower back, and reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows. He has well-kept mutton chops and a connected mustache, but is otherwise clean-shaven. His usual attire consists of a white, double-breasted trench coat, which has the Wandenreich symbol on the middle, with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, white trousers, and trench boots. Over this, he wears a tattered, ankle-length maroon-black cloak, which has a red ribbon near the neck and is fastened to the left with a single large button.

Seeing the final person in front of him causes N to hit his fist at the mirror in front of him, causing the mirror to shatter into pieces and making a severe cut on his right hand, dropping blood in the process.

"You okay in there?!" He hears one of the worker's voice.

"Yeah, sorry about that." N apologizes from the other side and quickly takes off his right black sock, wrapping it around his hand and putting pressure not the wound.

"Hey N?" He hears Akeno's voice behind the door, "You okay in there?" She asks him in a worried tone.

"I'm fine Akeno." He replies back.

Not buying into what N is saying, she pleaded, "Let me see N. You know you can trust me."

Since he knows Akeno is a good person and one of the two to have help him right now, he would then unlock the doorknob and allowed Akeno to see him.

Once she was in, she got a good look at his physical physique and boy does she like what she is seeing. She sees his _eight_ pack of abdominal muscles had anything to say about it along with the 'v' he sported at his him and finely shaped pectorals. His deltoid as well as his biceps and triceps were muscled as well as the triceps had a healthy 'u' shape and his biceps were quite large. He was not overly muscular, though he looked as though he took care of himself. While she was used to exposing herself in some exotic clothes from her work, she has no idea that he was this fit!

Her face is red as a tomato and couldn't at the sight of seeing a male in the most tip top shaped.

"Uh...Akeno?" He waves his hand in front of her face to draw her attention but to no avail. "Akeno?"

She continues to look at N's chest and sees multiple scars throughout his body and the most noticeable being the circular scar at the center of his chest. She wonders on how N was able to get all of these scars and is under the idea that he gained them from perhaps a sword fight. All of these scars all have a straight clean cut and maybe if he regains his memories, perhaps he would be able to tell her or Rias stories on how he gained all of them.

"Akeno?" N again tries to get her attention and this time she snaps out of it. "You okay or something?"

"Oh yes. Sorry about that." She quickly apologizes and N would then show her the wound on his hand. She then have N take a seat and says, "Close your eyes." He then nods his head and closes his eyes as Akeno puts her hands above N's and a green magic circle starts to form around N. Soon the blood is starting to dry out and the wound is starting to close and leaving a scar.

Once the wound is now completely healed, N opens his eyes and sees the wound now gone.

"How you do that?" He asks the black haired beauty.

"A magician never reveals her secret Nyx-kun." She says in a somewhat teasing tone. "For now, just see how the clothes fit you. I'm sure that Buchou is waiting patiently for you to finish." Nodding his head once more, Akeno would then leave the room for N to continue on trying out new clothes for him.

* * *

Unknown Location

"You honestly believe that this dragon is here?" a well-endowed girl asks her companion in a somewhat lazy tone. She has long blonde hair that has 2 colored strands, red and blue, and has purple eyes. Her current attire is tight blue jeans, black heels, a green dress shirt that is unbuttoned and exposes her black lacy bra.

"She is here Sara." a handsome young man with short black hair and blue eyes. He wears a combination of a Japanese school uniform (more specifically, the gakuran worn by Japanese schoolboys in the fall) and ancient Chinese attire. "With you being the descendant of one of Italy's most known artist, Leonardo D'Vinci, your drawings of the known landmarks are essential to finding Tiamat."

"Just because my ancestor made these drawings doesn't mean that I know them." Sara replies back, "My ancestor mostly cared about his work in capturing the beauty of paintings, arts, science and his work on the flying machine."

"Even so, there are things that Leonardo D'Vinci has kept a secret." He says to the artist, "There are things only his descendants would know about."

"You sure believe in his work Cao Cao." Sara says uninterested and takes out one of Leonardo's maps that he drew, "Apparently Tiamat's lair is on top of that mountain." Sara points at the tallest mountain alps.

"Excellent." Cao Cao says with a smile on his face, "I'm sure that Tiamat wants to know the current wielder of Ddraig." He brings out a spear with a blue handle and a gold chain, "If we can't convince her to join us, then I'll have to force her."

"Even with the True Longinus, who knows if you'll be able to beat a Dragon."

"Well, it's best to be ready for any situations." He places the spear on his back, "Let's go." Nodding her head, Sara would then follow Cao Cao and the two would then follow the pathway to Tiamat's lair.

* * *

Back with N and Co.

After spending an hour of trying on and figuring out the right clothes for N, the three of them are now having a nice dinner or rather having some fast food.

"So N, are you liking things so far?" Rias asks the orange haired teen.

"Yeah, I'm kinda liking it so far." He replies back as he takes a bite out of his burger.

"That's good." Rias smiles to know that he is liking things, "By the way, you want us to arrange a haircut for you?"

"Haircut?" N raises a eyebrow as Rias points out his long hair that he has in the back of his hair.

"Seems you don't look at your appearance that often." Akeno says as she takes a sip of her drink, "We might need to teach you to be more aware of your situation."

"Yeah yeah." N waves it off as Rias then stands up and goes around N's back, tying hi long orange hair and making a pony tail. "You really had to tie my hair Rias?"

She giggles and returns back to her seat, "I'm pretty sure that it'll be a hassle for you with that long hair so this is a temporary solution until we can arrange a haircut appointment."

"Fine." He sighs and stands up, "I'll be using the restroom, I'll be back in a few." The girls nod their heads and he then proceeds to the men's restroom.

Once inside, N would use one of the stalls that isn't being used and lets out a long and satisfying pee break.

N would then take this chance to reflect on todays events: first day in a new school as a 3rd year student, meeting new friends that know Rias and Akeno from Yuuto Kiba, Sona Sitri, Koneko Toujou, and the rest of their particular gang, having a chest match against Sona to having the girls buy him some new clothes and having a somewhat nice dinner.

Each of the people have their own quirks from Akeno's constant teasing, Sona's sharp mind in figuring out his personality, Koneko's quiet and monotone voice.

While N continues on reliving himself, an unidentified man is also in the room with him. The man then takes out a lade of light into his hands and was about to stab N in the chest but what he didn't know is that N's instincts are still there.

"Who're **you?"** He asks the man in a cold and echoed voice. N's eyes started to turn gold and the tattoo's on both of his wrists are starting to glow as well as he materializes a kukris, the blade having a black shade and red lining throughout the blade, a metal angle with red wrapping. **"Answer or die."**

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Ichigo unlocking a new power and his first weapon is being shown in the process. I also forget to mention that Ichigo's long hair is based out of his Brave Soul's 2nd Anniversary look, minus the pale white skin.**

 **Cao Cao is going after Tiamat and also knows the wielder of the Red Dragon Emperor. He** **will be a very important character and one of Ichigo's main rivals in the story.**

 **Ichigo will have more weapons to be shown in the story and some of the weapons have importance to N and his potential relationships from the girls to his male friends.**

 **For the harem, I have been thinking of adding a character(s) from Riser's peerage and not sure who yet but I have been eyeing on some potential love interest for him.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter, who from Riser's peerage should be in the harem and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "Memories of the Reaper", thank you guys for checking out the chapter and what you all thought of the story as well.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ShadowWarrior15 (Guest):** I actually don't like the Naruto series at all. To me, I think it's way overrated in over reliance on Naruto and I honestly didn't care about any of the characters in the story at all. Sure some plot are cool an all but in general, I hate the Naruto series and the Boruto series as well.

 **Wacko 12:** Yes N is Ichigo without his memories.

 **Seems that everyone wants Xuelan or Yubelluna in the harem. I haven't fully decided on a couple of girls (including Xuelan and Yubelluna) so I am open to hearing them being into the story as potential love interest for Ichigo and I also have been thinking on adding couple of characters into the story as rivals to potential love interest and I will also be giving them a background so that they are integrated into the story.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Awakening**

Men's Bathroom

The unknown man didn't know that what was happening, first he was tasked in assassinating this guy but he didn't know this guy is way dangerous than what he knew of the profile that was given to him.

Profile  
Name: N (Nyx or Noctis)  
Gender: Male  
Affiliation: Rias Gremory  
Powers: Unknown  
Power Level: Unknown (Presume Ultimate Level Devil)  
Species: Human (Could be Devil,Fallen Angel, Angel, etc)  
Abilities: Unknown (Presume None)  
Age: 17/18

 **"Answer or die."** Is all the teen would say as his blade goes closer to his neck.

'His power is showing!' The unknown man could feel the blade's pressure and it screams death and he senses a beast waiting to be release from its cage.

As N was about to bring the blade closer to the unknown man's neck, he would then use his left elbow and hits him, causing N to move the blade away and the unknown man would tackle N and send him through the bathroom, making a massive hole in the process.

The girls would then rush over to the men's bathroom as did a bunch of other people and once they open the door, they see the dark midnight sky, filled with some stars and different forms of the clouds.

"This is bad." Rias clutches her fists tightly.

"To think the Fallen Angels would go to this kind of low." Akeno also added, "We need to find him and quickly."

Nodding her head, both Rias and Akeno quickly left the fast food restaurant and immediately sprout out their wings from their backs and both of them flew into the air, trying to make sure that they save N from harm.

Both of them knew how dangerous the Fallen Angels would get, especially when it comes to the 'War' between all three factions of Christianity. Each of their numbers has dwindled significantly due to the 'Holy War' with all three of them facing each other and there was many casualties from all three sides but what they didn't know is that the Soul Society at one time was involve during the uprising of Sirzechs Lucifer against his old predecessor, the original Lucifer, King of the Underworld.

While the war was still going on, Sirzechs came to a realization that all sides will face extinction if they were to continue on with this endless battle against each other and the main problem was the original Lucifer who wanted to end Gods reign as the Supreme leader of Heaven and Azazel, the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels. If they were out of the way, it would be an easy win for Lucifer if it wasn't the efforts of Sirzechs and the Soul Reapers, lead by former Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. While the Soul Society did lose some men/women during the uprising, it would all pay off with Lucifer's death.

During the uprising, Sirzechs would be introduced to a friend, Isshin Shiba. Isshin thought of it different when it comes to the Devils as he believed that they all had red skin, horns growing out of their foreheads, wings of a bat (to which is true) and a tail from behind them but they all appeared as regular human beings, minus the demonic power they all possess. This is something that Isshin had to keep a secret from his family as he doesn't know on whenever or not his own son, Ichigo would have face in the future.

As the girls were trying their best to pinpoint an exact location, they were having some trouble as to this Fallen Angel's presence and pressure is almost completely gone but if it wasn't for what would see, a white/blue pillar of aura skyrocketing into the air and the girls would feel this tremendous and terrifying pressure that N possesses.

"What is..." Rias tries to stand up but couldn't.

"There's no way a normal Fallen Angel would have this kind of pressure unless its the leader." Akeno also tries to stand up but to no avail, "This pressure is intense! We need to find him Buchou!"

Nodding to what Akeno just said, Rias manages to stand up, slightly and she helps Akeno get up on her feet as well and the two would try their fly towards the pillar but to no avail as this pressure was extremely dense.

Meanwhile with N

While the girls were on their way to get back N, he was dealing with this unknown individual.

After the individual would straight up tackled him through the restaurants bathroom, N's mind would then turn blank as parts of his memories are starting to comeback, especially his combat training but instead of a large broadsword, he was using a Kukris sword instead.

Spinning his sword side to side, his aura started to leak out of his body, appearing as a darker shade of blue.

Charging right at the man, he slashes left and right and horizontally slashes at the man, who steps to his right. N uses a rising spinning slash, he cuts the guys face and once again he steps to his right as N slashes downwards to cut him. He he slashes left and right once more but he blocks the attacks and forces him to retreat temporally until N leaps towards him and their blades clashed, causing a massive gale wind in the process.

'To think this boy possesses great power!' The unknown man is impressed that this young man is incredibly powerful. His power is an exact to his boss or even greater to the likes of Sirzechs Lucifer.

N would jump back as the tattoos on his wrist starting to glow brightly, as he brings out his right hand and manifests a sword. A sword with a golden steel handle, the guard forming as a circle attached to the blade, a second gold with several jewels around it and the blade being several inches larger than N's arm.

'That's...!' The man recognizes the sword in N's hand and its the Blade of Totsuka, the weapon once wield by the Japanese creation deity born of the seven divine generations in Japanese mythology, Izanagi. Soon the young man's aura skyrocketed upwards, creating a white/blue pillar.

N would dematerialize the kukris sword he has and places both hands to this new sword and he unknowingly made a intense pressure, causing the individual to bring out a blade made of light. He would then charge at the unknown man and shatters the blade into pieces, and lodges the blade at the unknown man's right shoulder and blood starting to pour out of him.

"How..." He coughs up more blood and struggles to grasp on what just happened, "Could you...possess the Blade of Totsuka?" He questions the young man and is growing more and more weaker as he is losing more and more blood with the sword in him.

"You chose this." He stated coldly as his eyes were now glowing red. Soon N would slowly take out the blade from the unknown man's shoulder, and makes it more painful as the blade continues to hurt the unknown man. "Who's after me and why are you here?" He questions him until he had to jump out of the way as there was a couple of projectiles were coming his way.

"That's enough." A female stated to him and is approaching them.

Using his right hand, he summons the blade to come towards him and made sure that the blade hurt the unknown man. N would feel that this girl is strong enough for a fight but wasn't on his level yet. He knows that she's ready to throw down against him.

"Who're you?" He points his sword and asks the female.

"My name is Yuuma Amano, the leader of my group and the person you wounded is one of my men." Yuuma introduces herself to N, "I would advise you to stand down or you will be be put down." She threaten the late teen as N would twirl the handle around his palm, thinking on what Yuuma just said to him.

"Last time I checked, you guy was the one that initiated the attack, not me." He pointed at the guy now on the floor, who is still losing blood, "While I may not know what the hell is going on but I was making sure that I ended this."

While Yuuma was trying to figure out her next move, she took a glance at the tattoos that N has on both of his wrists, one of them being as 13K written in roman numerals as well as the 15 with a crown. This intrigues her as the 13K is known as the Royal 13 and the 15 with the crown represents N being the 15 heir to a group of known warriors, the Kings of Yore. A group of known figures throughout time of Christianity.

While there are many known figures of Christianity, there are key players from Jesus Christ, Mary Magdalene, St. Peter, St. Paul, and Joan of Arc/Jeanne D'Arc for instance.

'Interesting...' She then takes a glance at the sword N has in his possession, 'The Sword of Totsuka.' She recognizes the sword that once belong to the known Shinto Deity Izanagi. 'This is interesting...'

"N!" He would then turn around to see Rias and Akeno flying.

"The hell?!" He is in disbelief, "Why are you girls flying?!" He had to ask the girls as they finally approached him, "What's with the wings?!"

"I'll explain later, okay?" Rias says with a sad smile as Akeno and her had to show N with their Devil wings, "Mind stating what the Fallen Angels are here." She demands to know as to why the Fallen Angels are in her territory.

"Rias Gremory, the heir to the Gremory Clan and the younger sister of the current King Lucifer." Yuuma steps forward with her hands in her pockets, "Last time I checked, this ground was considered neutral grounds from our last arrangement." She stated and continues, "It should stand. If you believe that we are invading your territory, by all means try to make an excuse as to why the Devils are complaining about a neutral ground."

"That was 2 years ago. By the time the arrangement ended by your rouge Fallen Angels, the territory belongs to the Devils but belongs to me with my brother doing his business in the Underworld." Rias stated plainly towards the Fallen Angel, "So let me ask you once more: why are you in my territory?"

A smirk starts to form on Yuuma's face as she stares at Rias and simply points at N, "He's the reason." She simply stated plainly, "Your friend over there possesses a rare weapon, a sacred gear that belongs to the Japanese Creation deity, the Blade of Totsuka and those tattoos he has belong to a rare group as well. The Kings of Yore or the Kings of Christianity and the Royal 13."

Both girls eyes widen, as they didn't believe that N belongs to the Kings of Yore or the Kings of Christianity. Anything that is dealing with Christianity or anything that is holy or light, they would be considered as enemies and N is considered as an enemy due to his 'connection' to the Kings of Christianity but Rias believes that N is not their enemy and could be a potential ally.

"Wouldn't this cause trouble with you, Rias Gremory, the heir to the Gremory Clan, and potential leader of the Devils?" Yuuma continues on questioning the crimson heiress, "Last time I checked, you guys are still enemies and wouldn't be seen unless there was a potential peace treaty but there haven't been plans for a millennia."

"YOU DON"T KNOW THAT!" Rias yells in a irate tone and that surprises Yuuma, N and Akeno, "While we may be enemies but I sense goodness in N. While I may not know him that well but I believe he may be the key to a potential peace treaty."She stated with conviction in her voice as she does believe that N may bring peace between them all.

"You know that its a fools dream Rias." Yuuma doesn't fully believe that there will be peace between all 3 factions, "You know as long as the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils continue on waging wars, there won't be peace along with peace between all factions of life." She the points at N, "You know that N belongs to the Shintoism group, the Soul Reapers or Shinigami."

"What do you mean?" Akeno steps up and questions the Fallen Angel as well.

"While you may not know it but your friend has this aura that is of Death. There is only one group that has that aura and that is the Soul Society and they are the most dangerous group." She then shows him a profile that she built, "While I may not know his true name, my contacts have made sure that all the sources are real. He was part of two wars in the Soul Society and won both, the Winter Wars against a traitorous member of the Gotei 13, Sosuke Aizen, and the Blood War against the Soul Reapers oldest enemies, the Quincy."

Rias would then pick up the profile and sees the factual proof with of N fighting against different people in a black kimono and a black sword.

"None of them are fabricated and all of those pictures you are seeing is proof of him being part of the Soul Society."

"Why show me this?" Rias asks her, "Why show us these facts on him?"

"Because the end game is drawing near." Yuuma simply stated and continues, "I figure that with everything drawing to a near end, it would be best to give you info on your friend."

"And what do you mean by the end game?" N asks this time.

"What I mean by end game is simple. The world will die and you will the reason." Yuuma stated plainly, "Humanity has been constant threat to everything they touch even when Dante Alighieri made it to Hell's inner circle. Humanity as a whole is a major cancer for our races, even if we had to use them as our tools to repopulate our numbers from the last great war."

"There is still good within humanity. Even if we made bad choices in our lives, there are people that will do what it takes to make things right."

"Even if that were true but you of all people will be the cause of the worlds downfall. With you being the 15th heir to a throne of Kings and Queens, either you will destroy the world or save it but it all depends on your choices."

"Why my choices?"

"Because each heir to the throne made their choices, whenever it was good or bad but with you being the 15th heir, you hold the fate of the world." She opens her left hand, "Either save it." She opens her right hand next, "Or you destroy it." She then retracts and forms a magic circle around her and her ally, "Make the most of it." With that said, both Yuuma and her ally would then vanish from the magic circle.

N would look at the tattoo marks on both of his wrist and see the tattoos no longer glowing and dematerializes the Blade of Totsuka. He then looks at both of the girls and says,

"You girls owe me an explanation to what the hell was that all about."

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys. N/Ichigo's weapons are the Blade of Totsuka, a pair of twin kukris (One Blade and the other unknown) and his other weapons will be shown in the later parts of the story.**

 **The chapter was supposed to be** **done a couple of days ago but I have been running into writer's block and have been playing some Fortnite so I do apologize for that.**

 **Yuuma Amano is going to be one of the main antagonist of the story and she will be playing a major role to the group. She is aligned with the Fallen Angels and her background will be shown in the later parts of the story as well. I do plan on bring some other new characters for the story as rivals to potential love interests as well.**

 **I also watched Avenger's Infinity War and I haven't been this down in with some of my favorite characters being written out 'as of now'. I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I will talk to you all later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "Memories of the Reaper", thank you guys for checking out the chapter and what you all thought of the story as well. I was supposed to bring this chapter out yesterday but again, was a bit busy with Fortnite and I wanted to make sure that I brought this chapter out since today (May 21st) is my birthday and I wanted to give you guys this** **chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ShadowWarrior15 (Guest):** The anime characters that I mostly hate are mostly perverts, Issei for starters, characters that have a cringe catch phrase like Naruto's 'Believe it' catch phrase or any characters that have one.

 **MrKristoffer1994:** Ichigo hasn't regained his true Zanpakuto as the twin kukris blades are a substitute for his powers.

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Questioning**

Rias's Apartment, 10 minutes later  


"What the hell does that girl mean?" N questions both of the girls.

During their walk back to Rias's apartment, it was a very quiet walk as N had to take in all the info that Yuuma spoke of with him being the one to change everything about this world as the designated 15 heir to this throne called 'The Kings of Yore' or Kings of Christianity. While he may not know if he does practice Christianity or its subgroups, but he does have a feeling that he doesn't practice.

"Why am I designated as the 15th heir to this 'Throne'?" He continues on questioning his 'friends', "And what the hell is with the freakin wings!?"

"Calm down N!" Akeno tries to calm down a heated N but to no used.

"How can I calm down!?" He looks at Akeno in a irate tone, "She supposedly knows who I am. She may know who I may be and what my powers are."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Rias yells back at N and Akeno is surprised at this, "Supposedly she knows what your powers are and the evidence is true." She then shows N the 'evidence', "The picture you see here doesn't prove that you are fighting someone." She does point out that its a very blurry picture and only shows a blurry picture of a man with a large blade against an unknown man. For all they know, there isn't hard evidence that this person might be N.

"You honestly believe this N?" Rias continues on and questions the orange haired late teen, "She's someone you can not trust."

"Then tell me why!" N yells back at Rias, "Why shouldn't I trust someone who knows my background. Apparently she knows that I'm part of some group 'the Soul Society' and I'm for some reason a 'Soul Reaper' with my 'scent of death'." He retorts back at Rias, "She has most of the ideas on who I am. Tell me why I should trust you both and not her when she has the answers I need."

"Because Fallen Angels are known for their lying N!" Rias answer back, still yelling back at him, "I have faced them for most of my life and all of the Fallen Angels I've met are all liars and betrayers." She of course was lying for the most part as her best friend, Akeno, is part Fallen Angel by blood but for the most part is true as Rias has encountered multiple different Fallen Angels and they are all liars and betrayers.

Akeno too knows this as this brings memories of her past when her own father wasn't there to protect her mother from the other clan's members.

"As you know, I am a pure Blood Devil, sister of the current King Lucifer, Sirzechs Lucifer. By my honor as the heir to the Gremory family, I will not fail you and will show you why you can trust me N." Rias vowed to the orange haired teen, "I promise to help you retrieve your lost memories."

"You swear to tell me the whole truth Rias?" N still felt iffy on if he can trust her and still has the idea of having this woman, Yuuma, help him as to who he might be.

"I swear to you N."

While still iffy, N nods his head as this is a true first step for him to trust Rias and Akeno.

"Now, tell me about you as Devils." N decided to ask the simple one. "She mentions that your a pure blood Devil and you did as well.'

"If you know any tales of good and evil, Angels and Devils are part of that story. Lucifer, the Holy One's twin brother, was cast down to his home in the Hell where he made his own race known as the Devils. My ancestor was part of his army for a millennia until it was time for the known War of all three factions, the Angels which lead by the Holy One, the Fallen Angels lead by Azazel and the Devils, lead by Lucifer himself. All three sides suffered massive casualties and Lucifer was killed in the process."

"Really?" N is actually surprised to hear that from Rias, "Who else died in that war?"

"Most of our kings, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus. Not sure on the other side's casualties." Rias replies back.

"So your brother is the new Lucifer?"

"The old kings are used as titles. Its all for formality." Rias waves it off and continues, "Since after the war, my brother was chosen to change all the old rules that Satan did and so we use a reincarnation system by using these." Rias then materializes a red king.

"Chess pieces?"

"With our numbers dwindling downward, we resorted to use the chess reincarnation pieces to boost our numbers back and we also judge those based on their skill and potential."

Akeno would then come forward and reveals her chess piece, the Queen, "I was reincarnated as a Queen, one of the strongest pieces on the board."

N noted all the info he was given from his chess match against their friend Sona from a couple of hours ago.

"Do you give them a choice in the matter?"

"Of course." Rias assures the teen, "Akeno, Kiba and Koneko were all given a choice if they wish to be part of peerage."

"A peerage?" N raises an eyebrow.

"Basically think of your match against Sona." Akeno replies back and that got N to think, "Each peerage is based on the pieces on the board: The Pawns, The Bishops, the Knights, the Rooks, the Queen and the King."

"So theres 8 pawns, 2 bishops, 2 knights, 2 rooks, 1 queen and 1 king, a total of 16 pieces."

"That is what a Devil's peerage is."

"And how do you based on their potential?" That was also a question that N has been wanting to know.

"Since Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels are more tuned to magic, we can feel those who have potential. Take Akeno for instance, when I met her as a kid, she had by far a great potential to be a Queen's piece, which is also the strongest piece on the board."

"So if I were to be reincarnated, what would my piece be?"

Rias and Akeno didn't expect that kind of question and that got Rias to think. N has by far the most potential in a human to date and this was all due to his supposed allegiance to the Soul Society and being part of Shintoism. He already demonstrated that he is able to go toe to toe against an unknown Fallen Angel and his potential is stated to be an Ultimate Devil Class, a league that her own brother is a part of.

"In all honestly, I don't know." Rias replies back, "I can sense that the Fallen Angel isn't lying about that. You do possess this intense and powerful pressure that no normal human being possesses." Rias leans on the wall and continues, "You are by far a real valuable piece to anyone's peerage but I can tell that you want to remain human for the time being."

"Yeah, I can tell that I do want to remain human for the most part."

"If that is your wish, then so be it." Rias would then go into the kitchen, "Would you like some tea N? It might help you take in all this info." She offers to the teen.

"Sure, thanks." N replies back as Rias enters the kitchen to make some tea, "So what's your story Akeno?" He decided to ask the person that founded him.

"My story?"

"Rias has told me about her story, how about yours?" If he can trust Rias for a little bit from hearing parts of the story, he might as well ask her best friend and her side of the story.

Akeno gestures for N to take a seat next to her, to which he obliges and takes a seat next to her, "I was only about 5 to maybe 7 years old when Rias found me. I was considered as a heretic by my family because of my father at the time."

"Your father?" N raises an eyebrow and is curious as to what this might lead on.

"I can't tell you just yet. It's something that I honestly can't tell."

"Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize N. You are for the most part trying to figure out who you can trust but if you can place your trust in me, maybe some day I can tell you the whole story." N would nod his head as Akeno then decided to something else, "With Rias not here, how about you and do something."

"Say what?" N has no idea what Akeno is up to and can feel Akeno pressing her 'assets' onto N's left arm, making the teen blush red as he is feeling her 'assets'. "Uh..."

"Oh is Nyx-kun shy?" Akeno teases the amnesiac orange haired teen, "Ara ara, seems like you and me are going to have some fun later on."

"Uh..." He was basically lost for words to what Akeno was saying until Rias pops out of the kitchen with a tray of tea for the three of them, 'Thank you Rias for appearing!' He blessed to who ever is all the way in Heaven for the timing.

"Akeno, no need to tease him." She says as she hands each of them their cup of tea.

"I wasn't even trying." Akeno says with a smile on her face, "He's so easy to tease it makes me want to have some fun with him."

"He's a friend Akeno, not a sex toy or a sex slave."

'I'm not any of those things!' He yells in his head.

"Oh but buchou, he's practically calling to me." She continues on teasing the teen until he passes out due to his face being red and steam coming out of his head comically.

"Seems like you broke him." Akeno could only grin as she has a lot of ideas on toying with N while Rias could only feel bad that her S&M side is showing.

* * *

Heaven

'So that's Ichigo Kurosaki.' a handsome-looking man with long blond hair and green eyes noted as he saw the confrontation between the former Soul Reaper and the daughter of the Governor general of the Fallen Angels, Azazel. 'What does she want with him?' That is the question that he has been wanting to know with the sudden appearance of a now amnesic Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Brother." An extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure, and is known as the most beautiful woman in Heaven.

"Gabriel." He turns around to see his younger sister, "What can I do you for?" He asks politely.

"I was wondering if I were to head to Kuoh Town." Michael didn't expect this kind of request from his sister.

"May I ask as to why sister?"

"I believe I can help with the situation with the former War Power, Ichigo Kurosaki." Gabriel suggested to her brother, "I heard that he is suffering from amnesia and I may able to help him."

"Always thinking of others." Michael brings up a small smile, "Very well Gabriel. Just make sure that you are protected." He says a bit protective and worries about his sister as well.

"I believe I will be alright." Gabriel assures her brother.

* * *

The Next Day,  
Rias Apartment

After the whole ordeal with the situation between N and possibly going towards the Fallen Angels side, N would find himself in his bed but for some reason, he felt his body is a bit heavy.

'The hell?' He wonders as to why his body is suddenly heavy and he couldn't move his right arm. He slowly moves his left arm and takes off the covers, revealing a sleeping Akeno Himejima in some lacy black bra and panties. Her head resting on his chest with her right arm around his chest. His face turning bright red from seeing the sight of Akeno in something that are only part of intimate couples. He knows that he's only friends with the beauty but to think that this would kinda escalate real quick.

He has no idea what to do in this situation. He could sneak his way out of Akeno's 'hug' but he also doesn't want to wake her up.

"Mhmmm." Akeno adjusts herself and inches closer to N's face.

'Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!' He keeps on repeating the same word over and over in his head as he can feel her breath, smells like strawberries. 'Have to admit, she does smell nice. Wait what am I saying!' He shakes the thought as he has to get up and try to get away from her grasp.

Akeno unknowingly wasn't making this any easier for him. She wraps on her her legs to his own and snuggles closer to him.

'I swear, why my own bed!?'

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Ichigo found himself in a predicament with Akeno being in his bed and is still iffy on being friends with the Devils instead of the Fallen Angels.**

 **Gabriel makes her appearance as well as Michael. They will be playing a role in the story to helping Ichigo regain his memories back.**

 **I also have been thinking on who should be part of Ichigo's harem and the confirm ones for now are Xuelan, Suzaku Himejima, Xenovia and more to be revealed. I also plan on bringing some Bleach girls into the story as romantic interest for Ichigo. He will be having a more variety based harem from humans, Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, etc.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring is a new chapter for "Memories of the Reaper", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **The first part of the chapter is going to be elsewhere and the last part is goin back to Ichigo and Co.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **The Start of...**

Unknown Location,

'So this is how my end will start...'an elderly man with long, grey hair, and a matching beard. He wears an eyepatch over his left eye. This is Odin, AllFather of the Norse Mythology, the King of the Aesir Gods.

For sometime, he has been watching and observing the world and could see that the pinnacle of his life is coming, the doomsday of the Norse Mythos, Ragnarok. The end of the Norse Mythology and his death. This has been foretold since the ancient times and the key moment is the death of his eldest son, Baldur. One of his wives, Freya or Frigg as her pet name by Odin, couldn't bare to lose her own son and the stepping stone of the end of times, Ragnarok.

Of course this drew his son into madness and his distrust of his own mother and father as they wanted to make sure that his death is avoidable but to Baldur's eyes, this was an act of stupidity in his mind. He's a god for sake and is indestructible and he would soon leave Asgard.

Odin could only blame himself as he was the one who foresaw the events that would lead up to Ragnarok. He saw the deaths of himself, his second oldest son and the god of thunder Thor, his third adopted son Loki and the other Norse Gods.

"Odin?" He turns around to his attendant, Rossweisse, a beautiful young woman with long, straight silver hair and aqua colored eyes who appears to be in her late teens. Her attire is normally of a set of Valkyrie armor, which consists of a white breastplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wears a black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh-high stockings, and a pale blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips.

"Yes Rossweisse?"

"You've been looking at that tablet for some time now. Are you okay?" She inquired Odin.

"Always trying to look out for this old man." He mutters to himself as he stands up with the tablet in his hands, "I'm afraid my dear, that my time is almost." He stated to the silver haired late teen.

"What do you mean by that Lord Odin?" Rossweisse asks the AllFather, curious as to why his time is almost up.

"Have you heard of the story of Ragnarok?" He questions the Valkyrie.

"Of course." She nods her head, "It was prophesied that the end of days is near for the Norse Mythos with the deaths of Odin, you sir, Thor Odinson and Loki Odinson are destined to die." She then gives him a worried expression on her face, "Why bring this up?"

He could only sigh as Rossweisse has stated the truth of Ragnarok. The deaths of himself and the deaths of his sons but there are other factors into the matter.

"My son Baldur, is destined to die and that will start the process of Ragnarok but the runes didn't foretell on how or why he was killed until I found this." He hands her the tablet and flips it, "This boy will kill my son." He shows her a picture of a spiky orange haired late teen, "Ichigo Kurosaki. The Substitute Soul Reaper of Shintoism."

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" She raises an eyebrow and continues to question her boss, "Why is Shintoism getting into other Mythologies's businesses?"

"The ancient runes stated that he will kill my son and he will only do so in terms of defending his family, his friends and love ones." He leans back on his chair and continues on, "This boy has been foretold to be an incredible threat to any Mythologies but he is more of a protector than a destroyer." Rossweisse gives off a confuse expression on her face, "From what I could tell is that he is a gentle and kind young man to those who know him but to his enemies, he's a serious threat."

"You've been spying on him sir?"

"I had one of my Valkyries place some runes in a town called 'Karakura Town' in Japan so that I can know who this young man that is destined to kill my own son. It was 2 years ago during a war called 'The Winter Wars' Soul Reapers against a traitor of their ranks and beings called 'Arrancars' where he fought against foes that are on either my level, a middle class Devil Rank or a lower class Devil. He was considered to be the key factor as he was the one to defeat the traitorous Soul Reaper. Couple of months later, he fought against his own Blood Line, the Quincy's."

"Quincy's?"

"They are the polar opposites of the Soul Reapers as the SR are more in terms of balance while the Quincy's are on destroying the balance between life and death. Reincarnation, a world without death and people could live on. Their leader, Yhwach, is stated to be one of the strongest beings in all of Shintoism besides the Great Deities like Izanagi, Izanami and so on. Only Ichigo Kurosaki could have stopped him and he was the one to kill Yhwach and stop his plans."

"How strong is he?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki is stated to be the strongest Soul Reaper in all of existence. He is a hybrid of different subgroups in Shintoism from a Soul Reaper, a Pure Blood Quincy and has the heart and instincts of a Hollow, making him a sought after person." Rossweisse didn't think that this young man is considered to be sought after.

From what she could tell is that he is handsome delinquent with orange spiky hair and is a dangerous person if she were to make enemies with him. There are things that she might need to know on who he really is but there are somethings that are missing for her. Such as is he educated and a good man or a poor kid with some unfortunate moments in his life. Is he cheap like her? A Virgin? Well there are a lot of questions she wants to know on this guy.

"While it may be a bit earlier but I do plan on meeting the Devils as he is unknowingly in their territory." That raises an eyebrow from her.

"What do you mean by that Lord Odin?"

"From what my sources say, Ichigo Kurosaki has amnesia and is under the protection of Rias Gremory, the next heir to the Gremory Clan and the young sister of the current Lucifer, Sirzechs Lucifer."

"Could he had lost his memories during his fight with Yhwach?" She suggested to the AllFather and that could actually fit into the sources.

"That could be a possible fit." Odin cups his chin and thinks, 'It does make a lot of sense but the question is how did he? Was the final attack that great to send wherever he was into Kuoh Town? Or was it during the impact?' He has to figure out as to why the teen lost his memories.

From what Odin has found out that Ichigo was spotted in Kuoh Town under the alias N (Nyx or Noctis by Rias and Akeno) and he unlocked a far greater power in awakening his Sacred Gear, The Blade of Tohsaka, the sword that once belong to Izanagi. He is also has two different tattoo's on both of his wrists, the Royal 13 and the 15th Heir to the Yore Throne. Shintoism and Christianity, to think there was a combination in the form of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"My lord, would you want me to go to Kuoh Town and find out?" Rossweisse asks her superior.

"Not yet Ross. I'll send a letter to Rias Gremory explaining as to why you are there. In 2 days time, I'll send you there and she could use the help." Nodding her head, Rossweisse takes her leave but Odin sighs as he could feel his son now heading to Kuoh Town and perhaps meet his end at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki. 'Baldur, you blind fool. You can't help is that you wanted the freedom of being a God but your mother knows that you are too reckless and only see destruction of everything.'

* * *

Rias's Apartment, N's Room  
Same Day, 7 in the morning.

'Why can't Akeno let go!' N is still having trouble trying to get free of Akeno's grasp but every time he does manage to free himself, Akeno unconsciously made sure that her body pillow in N doesn't leave her.

While he maybe a guy, for some reason, N feels like he doesn't earn this. He doesn't earn Akeno being in his bed, in some lacy lingerie, as he still questions if they are good people or Devils. All he has been doing is questioning if they are good in general.

He questioned on possibly siding with the Fallen Angels with Yuuma helping him regain his lost memories but Rias puts her family's name and her honor that she will be the one to help him regain his lost memories.

'Damnit as a man of integrity, I will survive! I will survive!'' For some reason, the American song 'I will Survive' started going into his head, 'Wait a minute, I'm not American! How in the hell do I know that song?!'

He tries to wiggle himself out of Akeno's iron grasp but being the tough woman on him, Akeno refuses to let go and unknowingly, she puts herself on top of him, making the orange haired late teen blush deep red and a bit of blood starting to come out of his nose, which is something uncharacteristic of him doing. He could also feel her assets on him and for some reason they feel nice.

'Damnit I'm a man of purity! I will not succumb to the dark side!' He still tries to keep his cool until he felt Akeno coming towards his face.

"My Nyx-kun..." She purrs his name and N got the idea that it must be something exotic.

'We're not even dating damnit!' He yells out in his head, 'Last time I checked, I'm single! Your Single! We're friends of sorts!'

Akeno is sure as hell not making this easy for N as he desperately tries to find a way out of this situation but nope, there wasn't one for him and the beauty on top of him.

'I swear that everything is holy: Please get me out of this!'

While N is struggling and the girls asleep, it was going to be a peaceful morning and a school day for the three of them but a very tall, though still much shorter in comparison with N, with icy blue eyes and a beaded brownish beard. He wears a dark and brown skins from his waist down, leaving his top half completely exposed to the elements. On his body he had several distinct tattoos of runes in ancient Norse language.

'He must be here...' The Stranger suggested to himself as he has a feeling that the answer he is looking for is in this apartment complex. He simply walks into the apartment complex and finds a way to find Rias's apartment. 'I don't care what mother says, all I want is to feel again! I don't care about Ragnarok! I only want to feel again!'

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Odin, Rossweisse and Baldur make their appearance in the story and Baldur plays the role as one of the stories main antagonists but not the main antagonist. There is going to be a bit of a God of War 2018 subplot in the story as I** **genuinely love the game.**

 **Since Loki did mention that he wanted to start Ragnarok, he is one of the key players in the matter from the stories of Ragnarok to the movie (Thor Ragnarok) and the anime series (DXD) I wanted to add that into the story besides Ichigo trying to regain his memories.**

 **Since there is going to be several main antagonists in the story, there are about couple of different arcs that I want to do in the story. The first one is mainly with Ichigo regaining his memories and as the story progresses, he wants to know his role as the 13th Heir to the Royal 13 and the 15th heir to the Kings of Yore which is going to be the second arc (The Excalibur Arc is also included in the arc) and the End of Days Arc (Ragnarok).**

 **Those are 3 arcs that I have been thinking of doing and I will make sure to give time for Ichigo to develop proper relationships with the girls.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always I'll talk to you all later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring is a new chapter for "Memories of the Reaper", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Wacko12:** Ichigo isn't going to be a Devil for the last time.

 **Spider-Man999:** Thor role is going to be a mystery in this story until a way later into the story.

 **MrKristoffer1994:** There are going to be other Bleach characters into the story.

 **The first part of the chapter is going to be elsewhere and the last part is goin back to Ichigo and Co.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **The Stranger and The Creator**

Rias's Apartment, 7:00 A.M.

'Come on!' N still tries to free himself from Akeno but she wasn't making this easy for him. Of course Akeno, unconsciously, is making this hard for N to get out of his bed with her arms wrapped around his waist and has his left hand locked around his waist.

As N tries to free himself, he senses a powerful pressure at their apartment and this a serious threat. This pressure is chilling down his spine but he can't let this guy hurt the girls. So he decided to move to his right, rolling Akeno off of himself and straight onto the bed, finally freeing himself.

'Better make sure that guy doesn't barge in.' N quickly changes into a fit that Rias has bought for him. A black tee with red stripes on the going across his chest, a pair of black jeans and white/blue sneakers. Once he's done changing, he quietly leaves the room while Akeno brings the covers to herself as she lost her heat source. Closing the door behind him, N would take a peek at Rias's room, hoping to make sure that she is still asleep.

Once he does take a look, he does see her familiar crimson long hair, making him sigh in relief that she is still asleep.

'That's good.' He slowly closes the door and brings out his sword, The Blade of Totsuka on places it behind his back. He then heads out of the apartment and makes sure to close the door quietly as possible for the two girls.

Going down a couple of staircases, all of N could think of is protecting those girls from this guy. He doesn't know as to why he wants to protect them but it feels something he has done this in the past. After going down those flight of stairs, he finds himself now at the Front Desk where he sees the receptionist being harassed by this half-naked man.

"You honestly won't tell me where to find them?" The Stranger questions the girl in front of him.

"I'm sorry sir but this place is a private company." The front girl desperately tries to get the man to leave the place but to no avail as the Stranger leans his forearms on the desk.

"I know you and the people here are Devils. So, would you please tell me where Rias Gremory's room is?"

"I'm sorry sir but unless you do have buis-"

She was interrupted by the Stranger picking the receptionist by her neck, lifting her up into the air as she is struggling to gasp for air.

"Where is Rias?"

"That's enough." The Stranger turns his back and sees N pointing his sword at his neck. "Leave now." N orders the half-naked man and with a quick glance at the Blade.

"Oh, the Blade of Totsuka." He then sees the Roman Numeral tattoo's on both of N's wrist, "And the heir to the Royal 13 and the Kings of Yore." He could tell that he doesn't belong here with these Devils as there is more than that. "A boy of Shintoism. Who would have thought?" He is baffled to know that this boy is part of Shintoism, with the tattoo's of Christianity and is living with Devils."

"What's your point?"

"My point is boy, is that you don't belong here. You are a long from home boy." A smug grin starts to form on his face and he could tell that this boy is vastly stronger than these people in town and could be a worthy opponent for once in his life.

The Stranger has lived for over a thousand years and is the son of one of the many gods of this Earth. Since his tattoos that are all over his body are part of the Nordic tradition. Therefore his origins are part of the Norse Mythology but his name is still unknown.

"That doesn't matter," N replies back, scowling at the man in front of him. "Where I belong doesn't concern you. As far as I'm a concern, you need to put her down." He puts the blade closer to the Stranger's neck.

"And what if I don't?" He waves the question off as he continues on chocking the receptionist and N has finally had enough as he sinks his blade into the Stranger's neck, drawing blood in the process.

"Finally." He lets go of the girl and she scurries off and presses the button behind the desk, locking down the front gate. "Some entertainment." He puts his hands on the Blade and pushes the blade out of his neck and N is baffled at the sight of this. The Stranger seems unfazed at this as he is losing a lot of blood from his neck and quickly, his neck is starting to regenerate his lost skin and stops pouring blood out. "My turn." He punches N's right cheek and sends him flying towards the back area and destroys several types of furniture in the way as well.

'Okay...that hurt.' N tries to shake off the punch but couldn't as he feels that his jaw is broken.

 **"Strike Truth young one."** N looks around to know where that voice came from but couldn't find the source of it.

"What the hell?" He tries to find where that voice came from but the Stranger appeared right in front of him.

"You." He picks up N by his neck, "Should." He then punches N's midsection multiple times, making N coughs up some blood, "Pay." He breaks one of N's ribs from another punch, making the late teen yell out in pain, "More." He then knees N in the stomach, "Attention." He finally tosses him at one of the pillars and breaks it in half.

'Ugh..." He groans in pain and tries to pick himself up but couldn't as he can feel his spine in serious damage.

"To think that this so-called 'God Slayer' is all talk and no bite." The Stranger taunts the teen, "A fucking weak little pup that can't stand around the big dogs." He approaches N and delivers a strong kick and breaks a couple more ribs, "I bet a lil shit like you haven't lost your virginity."

"Fuck you."

"Oh still got some life in ya boy?" He didn't expect him to still be kicking after this ass kicking, "You are one stubborn little shit but props on still kickin'."

As N breathes slowly and slowly, he can feel his heart about to give out until the voice from before.

 **"Thou has open thy eyes."** N's eyes widen and the Blade of Totsuka started to glow, **"The time is now!"** A magic circle started to form around N as he grabs the handle of the sword and his wounds started to heal from this circle.

"Iz..." The circle started to show N's former logo of his previous life as a Soul Reaper, "A..." Lighting starts to come out of the blade, "Na..." His clothing now is change with N now wearing a black long coat, black jeans with different markings on the side of his pants, "Gi!" A metal mask started to form around his face. The mask has a thick red stripe which covered almost the entire left half of his mask, there are now only two thick vertical black stripes, each on one half of the mask, which is interrupted by the widened eye-holes and the jaw.

"What in the?" The Stranger looks at N with a confuse expression as he sees N's different appearance and a shadow starting to form behind him. The shadow retains most of N's appearance but the only change was to the eyes, N's eyes retains his brown colored eyes but the shadow's eyes are now golden yellow.

"Let's do this Izanagi." Both him and the shadow brought their respective swords to their sides.

The Stranger could only grin as this boy brought out the Shinto Creator Deity Izanagi. While has faced the best in all of Norse Mythology and some of other Mythologies from Greece, European legends but never in his life has he faced the Creator Deity of Japanese Mythology.

"This is indeed interesting." The Stranger cracks his neck and his knuckles and the marks all over the Stranger's body starts to lite up.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys!**

 **N (Ichigo) has awaken his sacred gear and awakens Izanagi and is about to seriously fight against Baldur in the next chapter. For those of you asking, I thought of having Ichigo have the Shinto Creator since the start of the story and is based on 'Persona 4' with the shadow. (Which Johnny Yong Bosch voices the Protagonist Yu Narukami and the awakening voice of Izanagi in the P4 Animation Dub).**

 **In the next chapter, I will reveal who is part of Ichigo's harem based on his interactions with one of them. Please note that it will be more on an interest on Ichigo.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I will talk to you all later.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring is a new chapter for "Memories of the Reaper", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Here's a little rant: Let me write how I wanna write down a chapter. I don't get why you guys want me to write down a long chapter. Sure I get that it adds more to the story but it depends on the writer. I always like writing chapters at my own pace pending from 1k-4/5k words. So don't demand me on making chapters that will either take months or even a year.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **A Fight of Gods and a Shinigami**

Rias's Apartment, 7:00 A.M.

The Stranger rushed forward into melee combat with N, a place that he typically dominates. N was quick to back peddle waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

The Stranger struck forward with his right hand aiming to break N's bare right arm which nearly hit, but only served to graze past his skin. That was the problem with his brute fighting style, it wasn't nearly as damaging if the brute couldn't hit the teen effectively. So if N merely was constantly moving around while The Stranger continued to press the advance, the chances of the unknown individual would do any damage significantly dropped.

"You're too arrogant!" N yelled as he dodged an attack aimed that aimed just above his heart. He quickly avoiding a fist thrust directed toward his stomach.

The Stranger followed into a spin hoping to catch N in the neck with his left hand. However, N was quick to bring up his sword to block the oncoming strike. He kicked forward quickly to The Stranger's abs which were deflected with a palm strike down on top of N's leg that caused him to grit his teeth in annoyance. Even the boy's blocks were offensive.

The Stranger kept his momentum from pressing down N's attack and used it to do a full sweep to N's legs. However N saw it coming, and this merely provided N with the stepping stone he needed to reveal his technique.

N gave a vicious thrust of his sword to the Stranger's jaw that sent him tumbling backward as he hopped over the boy's leg sweep. The Stranger was sent back a good ten feet skipping across the apartment, which gave N the time he needed to make a ridiculously long Katana that allowed him to keep The Stranger at a range. Sure this typically wasn't the length of the blade he practiced with, but the situation called for it.

The action caught everyone's eye in the apartment complex. However it wasn't the blade that caught their eyes, it was how it was made. The Katana appears as if it was a crystal. The blade appears as if it was a diamond crystal while the handle appears to traditional made but instead of a wooden handle, it was a steel handle with traditional wrapping.

The Stranger finds this fascinating as this boy has awakened a weapon of the Royal 13. He also sees N's appearance is slightly changed. His hair is slightly spikier and more solid, with oftentimes having loose strands. His eyes take on a more stern, defined shape, sporting silver-colored irises and visible pupils. He also gains a complex silver, purple and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles traveling upwards.

He generates an explosive glowing blue aura around him and another straight transparent one that shoots upward, this generates an incredibly strong tremor and blows away its surroundings due to the overwhelming raw energy emitted.

* * *

While N and the Stranger continue on with their fighting, the would cause Rias and Akeno upstairs to wake up and they never felt this intense pressure. They both can see the place starting to shake like crazy and see cracks started to come down on them. They both quickly get dressed into something more presentable as they don't want to give anyone a heart attack.

"Where's N?" Rias asks her best friend as the building shooked once more.

"I don't' know! The last thing I knew was I ended up sleeping next to him!" She stated to her best friend and that made Rias raise an eyebrow.

"You serious?"

"Oh buchou, he's too easy not to toy around." Rias rolls her eyes from Akeno's statement. For the past couple of days since Akeno has found N laying unconscious by the door of her home, she has been joying this while Rias could only feel sorry for him as she believes that Akeno has some naughty ideas for the two of them.

* * *

N rushed forward swinging the long katana, right where The Stranger was formerly crouched at regaining his bearings. He could tell that now this boy is aiming to kill him.

The Stranger had rolled out of the way from N at the last second, much to Ns displeasure. The Stranger realized that the dodging and rolling were forcing him to rapidly shift chakra to different areas of his body making him waste even more chakra than he initially intended. However, he was in no position to bitch about it as N gave a quick underhanded swing from the right going up that would of take The Stranger's head clean off if the boy hadn't ducked.

The Stranger jumped back quickly to dodge another swing from N that would have cleaved him directly in half from top to bottom before he tried to close the distance and give a strike to N's shoulder intent on making the arm immobile.

This action, however, wasn't going to fly with N whom quickly hit the incoming arm down with his free hand encased hand before following up with a backhanded uppercut to the Stranger that sent the boy sprawling once again across the water.

N this time wasn't going to take the time to make the lightning blade, and give The Stranger time to recover. He pressed his advance with the current one-sided fight.

N rushed up not allowing The Stranger to recover and grabbed him by the neck with his gauntlet and proceeded to toss him roughly into the air, just enough so the boy wouldn't be given the opportunity to try and role off to the side again. After all, you can't dodge in mid-air...

N suffered an attempted to strike, but it was effectively useless on the Nordic Tattoos. He gave a slash to the right which could of very well slashed through The Stranger's ribs. How Stranger was quick to bat the oncoming blade over his head, much to N's surprise. He had forgotten in the one-sided battle that the water sword, like any blade, could be parried by a well-timed strike on its flat side.

The Stranger came back to the ground only to be forced to dodge several stabs. The left side of the head. The right side of the head. Narrowly missing his left shoulder. Nearly piercing his throat.

Now the slashes were quite easy for The Stranger to dodge having practiced sword swipes all of his life. Yet the situation he was in was constantly going downhill, like playing with fire. When you play with fire sooner or later you are going to get burned.

The Stranger decided enough's enough as he quickly gets behind N and delivers a German suplex and kicks N in the stomach, sending him through the wall and outside of the complex. N would cough up some blood as he had Izanagi decided to engage with the unknown man.

Izanagi brought out his Blade of Totsuka and pierces the man right through his heart.

"You really think this hurts Creator?" He mocks the Deity as he effortlessly takes out the blade from his chest. "Remember that I'm Immortal."

 ** _"I was only making time,"_ **Izanagi stated as N started to get up and materializes a large Greatsword and again, it appears as if it was crystals. N takes a swing and sends the Stranger through the upper part of the building.

"Damn..." N looks at his large Greatsword, "Didn't think that would send him flying." He dematerializes the Greatsword and brings back the Blade of Totsuka and heads back into the Apartment complex.

As N continues on running through the Apartment, he senses The Stranger 3 floors up and quickly realizes that Rias and Akeno are still in the room so he quickly picked up the pace and just jumps up. He knows that he can't let this guy get the girls as he is very dangerous.

Floor by floor, N rushes his way upwards to face this guy and lo and behold, he sees the Stranger a bit dazed from the hit.

"Have to admit boy, that hurt." He spits out blood from his mouth, "Now your going to get it." He quickly rushes at him and N couldn't see where he was again as he straight on tackled the late-teen and sends him through the wall, breaking down multiple barriers in the process and once again out of the apartment complex.

The Stranger picks up N's feet and starts spinning around, so fast that N is getting dizzy in the process and once he lets go, he sends him flying through the town and landing hard at the park with the water fountain.

Once N did land, he felt he should be dead from that toss to this marble fountain but his wounds starting to heal up once more and his bones still intact, he starts picking himself up, shaking the dizziness out of his head.

"..." N tries to hold himself up with the Blade of Totsuka.

"You are one stubborn kid." He sees the Stranger in front of him, "Most people would have died from those wounds but yet, you're still standing." He actually says with a bit of pride for someone who is mortal, "You sure have the guts kid I'll give you that." He kicks the blade off of his hands, making N fall down to the ground but the Stranger picks him but by his throat. "But you shouldn't have gotten in my way." He then puts on more pressure on his neck, making N gasp for air.

N tries to break free from this man's tight hold on him but it was a losing battle as he can feel his lungs breaking. His eyes starting to become bloodshot until he felt his heart skipped a beat. The left side of Ichigo's face and neck change to resemble the form his inner Hollow took on while fighting Ulquiorra Cifer, as well as his former Hollowfication; his left eye inverts in color with a black sclera and yellow pupil, he has dark marks running down his face and along his neck, and he gains a long, forward-pointing horn on the left side of his head.

He slowly looks at the Stranger and he could tell that something else has awoken in this boy.

"Gran Rey Cero!" N fired a blue colored energy beam at the Stranger and creating a massive explosion in the process. The attack was so powerful, it shook the town once more and destroying multiple windows and completely destroying the fountain and the park.

* * *

The Heavens

"No way..." Gabriel has been watching this fight for quite some time and sees Ichigo facing off against Baldur, the son of Odin and Frigg of the Norse Mythology. This left her baffled as to a son of Odin has appeared in the middle of Kuoh Town trying to pick a fight with Rias Gremory and her friend Akeno Himejima.

This would cause major trouble with the Norse Mythos since there has yet to be a peace treaty for the Nordics and potentially the Soul Society with Ichigo being affiliated with them.

She would also see Ichigo use the power of the Kings of Yore with the weapons of powerful Christian Warriors throughout time. She couldn't believe that he has awakened their power as well as the Japanese Creator and Life, Izanagi.

'Have to send word to my brothers.' Gabriel tried to leave the room she was in until a bright blue flash consumed the orb and shattering it into pieces. Her eyes widen in shock that this aftershock had destroyed the orb between the Earth and the Heavens. Quickly, she leaves the room and tries to find her brothers to tell them the news.

* * *

UnderWorld

"What in blazes?" A man with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes wonders where this aftershock is taking place. The whole place that he was in has been shaking like crazy and several pieces of art have been destroyed because of this shake.

He tries to find out where this took place but due to an orb being completely destroyed, he has to find out for himself but luckily, his maid with silver hair dressed in a maids outfit comes into her Lords office.

"Grayfia, what is going on?" He asks his personal maid.

"My lord, it would seem that something is causing havoc in Kuah Town. From what I gathered, it was one of the sons of Odin, Baldur, and someone that Akeno and Rias found." The maid, Grayfia, stated to her Lord.

"Are Rias and Akeno safe?" That question immediately comes to mind as he is the older brother of Rias.

"I believe so my lord."

"I'm going to check this out." Sirzechs tries to form a magic portal but it would take some time due to the shock still going on. "Make sure that Milacas is alright." Nodding her head Grayfia immediately sets out to find her lord's son.

* * *

Back in Kuoh Town

Nothing but destruction and ruin lay on the fountain park. Nothing remained and a large crater formed due to N's devastating attack.

Both men laid down face first on the ground. N is rendered unconscious whereas the Stranger laid dead and severally burned from the attack.

Rias and Akeno were the first to arrive and they were shocked to see the devastation of the fountain. They couldn't believe that this park is completely gone and only a crater is there. The girls would then turn their attention to N, who still laid unconscious and once their turn him over, they couldn't believe the sudden change in appearance. The girls couldn't believe that he has a horn coming out of his head and the dark marks on his face.

"What are we going to do?" Akeno asks her best friend. She knows that magic can fix everything but she's not sure of this destruction.

"I'll have to ask Sona for help. She can fix this but I'm going to need some help in terms of wiping away these civilians memories away." Rias replies back and helps out N get out of his crater.

"And what about him?" She turns her attention to the Stranger who is believed to be dead and burnt to a crisp.

"Bury him." Is the first thing Rias suggested, "If he was the one to cause this, he might as well be buried here." Akeno nods her head and helps Rias get N out. "We seriously going to examine on who N really is."

"Didn't I tell you both." They turn their attention to Yuuma, who descends down, "He is a Human with powers of a Soul Reaper, the Blood of a Quincy and a Hollow."

"What are you doing here?" Rias scowls at the sight of the Fallen Angel.

"I figure I come here and see what happened," Yuuma stated her intentions to the Devils.

"That still doesn't give you the right to come here in my territory." Yuuma could only chuckle with Rias still proclaiming that this land still belongs to the Devils.

"You still cling to that right even though you are the wrong Gremory." She waves it off and sees N in a somewhat new form. "So this is his Hollow form." She noted this is the somewhat first time seeing a Hollow-human before.

Yuuma then takes a look at the horn that is coming out of N's left side and see his skin turning pale and sees some tribal tattoos appearing on him. he bore tattoos on his forehead and its third eye appears similar to a red gem and his fringes from his hair become longer. He also bares tattoos on his chest and both of his arms.

"What are you doing?" Both girls said with hostility in their voices.

"It's him." Yuuma stated to both girls, "His body is reacting to all of our presence here."

The girls look at him as if she was crazy since no human could absorb their demonic and Fallen Angelic powers but what happens next is something unbelievable. 4 sets of wings come out of his back, 2 black feathered wings and a pair of demonic bat wings.

"What in the world!?" Rias couldn't believe that N has both the wings of a Fallen Angel and the wings of a Devil.

"Seems he must be absorbing our presence." Yuuma pointed out, "Last I recall is that he is considered to be a unique hybrid."

"So he absorbs our magic and makes his own?" Akeno questions the Fallen Angel.

"Due to him being a Quincy, he is able to absorb any type of pressure and make it into their own I believe. So since he has been absorbing all of our magic, it is also changing him." Yuuma stated to them from what knowledge she knows of his Quincy heritage.

While the girls continue on questioning each other's liability, multiple magic portals surround the three of them. One of them belonged to the Gremory Sigil, The Sitri Sigil, the other belonged to the Norse Mythos, the other belonged to the Heavens.

Lo and behold, it was the leaders of the respected groups, The Devils, Angels and the Norse Mythology. Rias couldn't believe that her brother, Sirzechs Lucifer and Sona Sitri, Michael and Gabriel and Odin the All-Father.

Rias couldn't believe her own brother is here as well as their enemies are here and it was all from N.

"Sirzechs Lucifer." Yuuma turns her attention to the leader of the Devils.

"So you're the daughter of Azazel." Sirzechs identify the young woman in front of him and could tell that she is incredibly strong for someone around Rias's age. "Lord Michael and Lady Gabriel." He somewhat greets the two known Angels, "Lord Odin."

"Seems that brat of mine has caused this trouble." Odin walks towards his troubled son and drags him by his feet, "My apologies for my son causing your town quite the havoc " Odin had to make sure that he doesn't cause any trouble for the Devils in their territory.

"Sona, what brings you here?" Rias asks her childhood friend.

"Well since there were a big commotion and a giant quake in his town, I figure I come to find the source." Sona stated to her friend and turns her attention to N and her eyes widen, "What's going on with N?" She spotted the two different sets of wings on his back and the number of tattoos on him along with a red jewel on his forehead.

"Seems that Kurosaki Ichigo has awakened a far greater power within him," Michael says to the group.

"Lord Michael, what are those tattoos that 'Ichigo' has?" Sona asks the leader of the Angels.

"From what I can gather, each of those tribal tattoos is more on the Fallen Angels and Devils but the jewel, however, its something else." The three girls look at the unconscious late-teen and could only wonder what this all means for him. "The jewel looks like a treasure of sorts." Michael takes a closer look at the unconscious teen until the wings expanded. "Seems Ichigo Kurosaki has been blessed of sorts by a curse of sorts."

"Curse?" Sirzechs questions the Leader of the Angels.

"The jewel on his forehead is from Tiamat's treasure and this jewel specifically draws out a dark power." Michael stated and continues, "Due to all of us being here, Ichigo is absorbing all of our presence and part of his blood is starting to add more to his power."

"So the main question is how did he possess the jewel," Sona asks the group and lo and beholds Yuuma steps forward.

"I was the one." Rias, Akeno, and Sona look at the Fallen Angel with hate in their eyes, "I was once a childhood friend of Ichigo."

"Why would you do that to your childhood friend then!?" Rias goes up to her face and demanded out of the Fallen Angel.

"Because I knew he would be the one to change everything when I was young." She stated without the care of the factions staring at her, "He will be the one to change the way of the world is. First with the Soul Society, next to our groups and finally the end of everything."

"You mean Ragnarok." Odin steps in and questions the Fallen Angel.

"While he may be from Shintoism, he plays the role of killing your son." Yuuma stated to the group without care, "And thus Ragnarok will commence." She then takes her leave but the group was about to kill her but, "Kill me now and you will not be able to save him."

"What are you after Yuuma?" Gabriel asks this time. "Why are you trying to make things difficult for him?"

"Because the way things are, its all control. This world of ours is also filled with corruption by humans that want the power to those who rule with an iron fist. Take Italy for instance, there are men and women that rule the separate states from Venice to the Vatican to Florence. A separate group that decided to bring back an old faction of the Templars that are under a group of men and women that rule Italy from the shadows." That caught Michael and Gabriel's attention, "Chaos is what this world needs. Get rid of the old and in with people that are best fit to change everything."

"But that won't solve anything!" Sona response back.

"That's because you haven't left Japan Sitri and the Vatican has no idea that an old form of Holy Knights exists to this day." Yuuma stated as her 16 wings come out of her back, "And for my goal," She points at the unconscious Ichigo Kurosaki, "Have powerful children that will bring down all of these factions." She then takes her leave and flies away from sight, leaving the group of people to look after the unconscious Soul Reaper.

 **And that ends the chapter guys. Lots of different powers that Ichigo possesses and more power into his arsenal.**

 **Yuuma shows her true colors to the group and wants nothing more to destroy everything that comes in her way and also wants Ichigo's children to produce the most powerful children in all of world.**

 **Grayfia, Sirzechs and Michael make their appearance in the story and will play a supporting role for Ichigo and help him in terms of his curse with Tiamat's jewel.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I will walk to you all later.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you all a new chapter for "Memories of the Reaper" thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Spider-Man999:** Yuuma is an OC character, not Raynare.

 **Cyboshi:** The leaders know his name where as the girls didn't (Minus Yuuma)

 **An1meB0y:** Koneko won't be in the harem due to a future brother-sister relationship they will have.

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **The Devi and Fallen Angel Within**

Kuoh High, ORC Room  
4:00 P.M.

fter the whole ordeal with Odin's oldest son, The three leaders, the two leaders of Heaven and the leader of the Underworld, are currently in the Occult Research Club Room with Rias and her peerage along with Sona are currently by Sirzechs's side while the now known Ichigo Kurosaki still unconscious and laid on a makeshift bed.

Rossweisse is also with them as Odin is finding a way to make sure that his eldest son doesn't come after the two and cause an international incident. Right now, she is currently examining the cursed jewel that is still on Ichigo's forehead.

"Seems that we might cause an incident with the members of Shinto." Michael started, and the other two members could agree since they haven't had a proper chance to make a treaty with the Soul Society.

"Before we could start lord Michael, but mind telling us about Ichigo Kurosaki?" Sona decided to ask the Governor of the Angels.

"That young man right there is Ichigo Kurosaki." Gabriel stated to the heiress of the Sitri Clan, "Ichigo is a Substitute Soul Reaper for the Soul Society. He is a human that has the soul of a Shinigami, the instincts of a Hollow and the blood of a Quincy, making him one of three rare sub-human species that has three races." She stated to the Devils, "Since his birth, he has been an under the eye of myself and my brothers due to his tremendous pressure and raw potential."

"Really?" Rias found that eye-opening. Who would have thought that the Angels would have kept an eye out on him?

"Was he really someone to keep on eye out for?" Akeno asks the female angel.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is considered to be one of the most powerful Soul Reapers throughout his tenure with the Gotei 13 until his recent disappearance after the Quincy Blood War." Michael started, "With him now being the designated 13 heirs to the Ancient 13 and the Royal 15 along with his body now absorbing the holy magic and the Devil's magic, he is going to be more in danger than ever."

Rias could agree due to Ichigo's condition and worries that Yuuma and her Fallen Angels are going to get him as his blood for some reason is the key to make some of the most powerful children between a human with 3 characteristics of Shintoism and the daughter of the Governor General of the Fallen Angel. She could see this as a massive threat if it were to come true.

"Rossweisse, any news on his condition?" Sirzechs asks the Valkyrie.

"So far he is in stable condition but this jewel cannot be removed from magic or by physically." Rossweisse response back to the Devil's leader, "It's basically a death switch and only Yuuma can get the jewel out."

"Can you just remove one of her fingers?" Koneko asks a rather dark question to the Valkyrie.

"Unfortunately that is also impossible. Seems that this jewel needs her signature or something."

Sona cups her chin and wonders how could they remove the jewel from Ichigo's forehead without causing it to hurt him in the process. There are still several things that she wants to know more about him and possibly help him regain some of his lost memories.

Soon enough for some reason, Ichigo's hair is starting to turn silver-white and the tattoo marks started to fade away along with the wings on his back. The jewel begins to sink back into his forehead and the tattoo marks there also started to fade away.

"Is this a side effect?" Rias asks the Valkryie.

"That's a possibility," Rossweisse says as she continues on examining the remaining tattoo mark on Ichigo's right shoulder, a double lighting bolt with one of them being in the foreground and the other in the background. 'I'm going to need to find out about this mark...'

"Sirzechs, do you know anyone that can possibly help him out?" Michael asks the Devil's leader.

"A human spy." Sirzechs replies and continues, "This young woman was an exiled exorcist that sought refuged in one of my territories and can find any item that can possibly help him out."

"This exorcist, is she Ada Wong?" Gabriel asks and to which he nods his head, "How did she find you?" She asks him curiously as to why an exiled exorcist went to the Devil King.

"Who's Ada Wong?" Akeno asks the leaders.

"Ada Wong was an exorcist before she was later exiled by them by unknown means. Only the Vatican knows as to why she was exiled and when she came to me for refuge, I didn't bother to ask since I believe she needed some space." Sirzechs explained his part to the teens in the room.

"Ada Wong is a Chinese-American woman and was raised in the Vatican to become one of their exorcists but due to an incident, she was exiled by the community and apparently found refuged with the Devils." Michael tells the group.

"Does this spy know this dark presence?" Rias asks her brother.

"If I can get a sample then yes. While she may be a spy, she can also a knowledgable on curses and might be able to find a possible cure."

This is something that Rias doesn't want to pass up but there is something telling her that she can't possibly trust this Ada Wong person. She knows that this could help Ichigo with his current condition but its a gut feeling for her.

"I think I can have my cousin help him." Akeno suggested to the group, "While Lord Sirzechs can ask Ada for help, I can have my cousin Suzaku help him with his current condition."

"Your cousin Suzaku, she has the Vermillion Bird as her Sacred Beast right?" Michael asks the Devil, to which she nods her head.

"My cousin has the ability to purify any dark soul in anyone thanks to the Vermillion Bird. I believe that she can help him recover." Suzaku is Akeno's cousin from her mother's side before they left the clan due to her mother being romantically tied with a Fallen Angel. While she may be at odds with the rest of her family's clan, Suzaku is the only person in the clan that she can trust.

"Contact your cousin and transport Ichigo to her home. If your clan starts causing problems, please let me know." Akeno nods her head and proceeds to call her cousin from her cell phone and she exits the room to make said call. "Rossweisse, could you help Akeno move Ichigo to her family's home?" Sirzechs asks the Valkryie.

"Of course." Rossweisse stops what she is doing and moves Ichigo via a simple magic circle. Once she is able to get Ichigo's body to move, Akeno then makes a magic circle around the both of them and just like that, both girls were gone.

"Lord Michael and Lady Gabriel, I would like for the three of us to make an agreement for now." Both Angels and the devils in the room turn their attention to Sirzechs, "We need to make peace after everything we have been through since the millenia. While I am not certain with the Fallen Angels for the time being, I believe we both seek peace."

"That is something we too want Devil King." Gabriel speaks out first, "I believe the time is right for our factions to seek out peace."

Nodding his head Sirzechs turns his attention to Rias and Sona, "Rias, Sona: I would advise you all to get stronger and grow your peerages. I fear that there are Gods out there that want nothing but to destroy everything such as the Aesir God Baldur. I would also advise you girls to not reincarnate Ichigo. I'm not sure if his body will take it due to his curse and condition." Both of them nod their heads from Sirzechs's warning.

* * *

Ichigo's Inner World

With Ichigo's body being transported via magic circle, his mind decided to go into his inner world.

He finds himself in a world of filled with city life but without the people. Tall skyscrapers, clouds going through the buildings. He looks down to see himself perfectly balanced on the windows.

'So I'm back here huh...' Ichigo finds himself back in this world and everything is starting to come back. The battles he fought here to understand his Zanpakuto to fighting his Hollow, his memories are starting to come back little by little.

 _ **"So your Kurosaki Ichigo."**_ He turns around to see a hooded figure in white attire and black feathered wings on his back.

 _"Our full self._ " He then turns to his left and sees a hooded figure in black attire and bat wings on his back.

"Who the hell you both?" He questions both of the hooded figures, with him not knowing that these two aren't part of his soul.

The man in the black attire puts own his hood and reveals his appearance. His appearance is similar to Ichigo appearance in height and age, with a noticeably slimmer build and slightly shorter hair. His attire is a more defined, robe-like version of his Shikai form's overcoat, minus the undershirt and sunglasses and with the addition of white lining and a hood.

The man in white puts down his hood and also reveals his appearance. Similar to his counterparts appearance but with the addition of a horn on the right side of his skull.

" _ **We represent your new side of the Fallen Angels and the Devils."** _The man in black stated to the long orange haired teen.

"My new side?" He raises an eyebrow and is confused as to what he means.

 _"Due to a curse that you have, your body absorbed the magic presence of the Fallen Angels and the Devils."_ The man in white replies, _"Henceforth our 'birth'."_

"Seems that this is going to be one long day."

* * *

Rias's Apartment Complex, Outside

While the conversation between the Devils and Angels are still in progress, Yuuma makes her appearance once more and is outside of the apartment complex. Since she knows that both Rias and Sona want answers from her, she had to make sure her presence isn't being focused on.

She walks by where there was once a giant hole in the wall and finds what she is looking for. The blood of Ichigo Kurosaki during his fight against the Aesir God Baldur. Bringing forth a blade of light into her hands, she makes a square shape cut on the ground and takes the concrete out of the ground.

"Everything is going as plan." She murmurs to herself as one of her lieutenants, Raynare appears.

"My lady, the Nun, Asia Argento is on her way to Japan." Raynare stated to her leader.

"Good, execute the Astaroth heir as he served his purpose. We can't afford our plans to come to ruin because he wanted to stay alive." Raynare nods her head and takes the piece of concrete, "Give that to Leo. She will know what to do." She again nods her head and flies off and Yuuma disappears without the two groups knowing she was there.

'Soon, the world will welcome the 'Son' of Kurosaki Ichigo and Amano Yuuma.'

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys.**

 **Ichigo is somewhat returning to his normal self but there are still 'keys' that he needs to unlock his full self and Asia is bound to Japan.**

 **For those of you asking, Tensa Zangetsu is both his Fallen Angel side and Devil side. Since I do like his appearance in the manga/anime, I figure I make his 'return' in the form of his new Fallen Angel and Demonic side. So Ichigo has a total of 5 different sides, his Hollow Zanpakuto, his Quincy Side, the merged Tensa Zangetsu and his two new sides of the Devil and the Fallen Angels.**

 **Yuuma is getting closer to her goal to produce a 'son' of the War Hero and the daughter of Governor General of the Fallen Angels.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I hope to talk to you all later.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you all a new chapter for "Memories of the Reaper" thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **BlueDragon20 (Guest):** I always wanted to bring some RE characters into a story of mine and Ada comes to mind as a perfect character to introduce into the story and I am not sure if I'm adding Jill Valentine.

 **RentzuHarpbringer and Spider Man999:** Both spirits haven't woken up yet with him only awakening his new Fallen Angel and Devil side.

 **Those of you wondering as to why there is a character(s) in the story or going to be is because I honestly want to expand the DXD story from different points of views from an exiled exorcist to a regular human or different races. I do want to expend the DXD verse from Angels to potentially Elfs or whatever races DXD might have.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

Himejima Clan's Temple

'To think that my own cousin brought home an unconscious guy to the temple.' A beautiful woman with long, flowing black hair and violet eyes and wearing a Miko attire, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama and a pair of zōri with white tabi. Her name is Suzaku Himejima, the cousin of Akeno Himejima and the current head of the Himejima Clan.

It has been about 20 minutes since her cousin Akeno has come into the temple with a woman that is a Valkyrie and a male teen with orange hair. Akeno explained the situation to her and saying she needs her help in purifying the 'cursed' teen. Once Rossweisse was able to put Ichigo on a comfortable bed, Suzaku brings out her Sacred Beast, the Vermillion Bird, one of the four symbols of the Chinese Constellation. She could also examine the tattoos that are on his chest and the one on his right shoulder.

'Hopefully, The Vermillion Bird is able to help him.' Suzaku hopes that the bird is able to heal the unconscious teen. "How did he ended up like this?" Suzaku asks her cousin.

"Like I said, he got into a fight with one of the Norse's Aesir Gods, Baldur and he ended up getting severally injured. One of the Fallen Angels put some kind of curse on Ichigo and he is like this." She explained once more to her cousin

"Hopefully, he will make a good recovery." The Vermillion bird does what it can and helps the 'cursed' Ichigo Kurosaki from his current status. The bird ends up putting his talons on one of Ichigo's sword's handle while it continues on staring at the orange haired teen. "Seems that Suzaku is quite interested in him," Suzaku noted as the Vermillion Bird only takes interest in those who have a strong and pure heart. So there has to be something about this young man that can catch the Vermillion Bird's attention.

"Seems he like him." Akeno can see the bird still gazing at Ichigo.

"Which is rare for him," Suzaku said as she strokes the bird's feathers, hearing him coo over Suzaku's affection for the bird. "He's a picky bird but once he knows the person, he can be quite loving."

For as long as she has the Vermillion Bird, he can be quite picky. It took several years for her to have the bird listen to her and eventually have the beast recognize her as her new master. The Vermillion Bird has been part of her family for generations and each of their family members had a hard time dealing with the Vermillion Bird's pickiness and as the years go by for them, they were able to to get the bird to follow their lead.

"By the way Akeno, his name is Ichigo right?" She asks her cousin to which she nods her head, "Huh...strawberry..." She cups her chin and wonders as to why he has a feminine name. She also sees that he has some scars from his arms to parts of his head. 'How can a guy like him get these many scars?' She asks herself as she continues on examining his scars and the one to catch her eye is the circular scar around his heart.

"We originally called him 'N', which is based on Nyx or Noctis and he couldn't decide on which name so he went with N." Akeno would then tell her cousin about how she met the amnesic teen to his encounter with Rias and the Fallen Angels. Suzaku found this story quite fascinating to hear this. She didn't think that Ichigo is also part of Shintoism, more specifically the Soul Society and the Shinigami.

She found it fascinating that Ichigo is actually a human Shinigami and is also part Hollow and Quincy. She has heard rumors of the Quincy's and their destructive nature but hasn't met one until now with Ichigo. Now she wants to know more on Ichigo's heritage.

"So, how did you get wrapped into this?" Suzaku turns her attention and asks the silver haired Valkyrie, curious as to why a Valkyrie is here.

"Like Akeno said, Baldur was causing a ruckus on Midgard and Lord Odin and I managed to find him and put a binding spell on him. I'm here merely get him to health and find out a way to cure him of this 'curse' of his." Rossweisse stated her intentions to the Shrine Maiden, "Untill we find a way for a cure, I'm here for the time being."

* * *

Ichigo's Inner world

"Since when did I have to other sides?" The orange haired teen asks the two different sides of him.

 _ **"We were created only minutes ago."** _The Fallen Angel side stated, _**"Due to a 'curse' that was placed on you, we were born."**_

"Curse?" He raises an eyebrow, "What curse?" He questions the two different sides and wonders what this curse is.

 _ **"It happened when you were a mere boy."**_ The Devil side answered his 'master', **_"Try to think back during your childhood, even if those memories are still blocked."_** The Devil side suggested his 'master'.

The late teen tries to remember what his Devil side is saying but for some reason, he feels that the memory is indeed blocked. Shaking his head, he wonders how can a memory be blocked in his mind. Possibly he could be older and doesn't remember or there is something that is blocking that said memory.

 _ **"Perhaps it will take time."**_ The Fallen Angel says to Ichigo, _**"For now, I believe its time for your training."**_ Both sides materialize a weapon of the Royal 15 with the Devil side using a Katana and the Fallen Angel side brings out a crossbow.

 ** _"You must know the true potential of the Royal Arms."_** The Devil form stated as he unsheathes the blade and shows the potential of his more darker side, as the once silver blade turned dark, ** _"With you being the heir of the Ancient 13 and the Royal 15, you must know the power you possess."_**

He puts the katana back in its sheath, Ichigo sensed that he's gonna unleash a powerful attack, so he decided to roll to his right as the Devil side quickly swings so fast that katana doesn't appear to even leave its sheath. It creates a distortion in space that engulfs his target which is sliced multiple times by the blade in very rapid succession.

"The hell!?" He looks at the Devil side and is baffled to see the buildings behind him are now completely destroyed.

 ** _"This is your inner demons."_ **The Devil form stated as he puts the sheathed katana by his hip, _**"The rage you have been building up since you were a mere boy. The rage of you losing your mother."**_

Hearing those words from his Devil side hit him in his mind. Suddenly, Ichigo is starting to get flashbacks of his childhood. He sees a younger version of himself walking with his mother. Infomation of his mother is suddenly flooding his mind as his mother has been the rock of the family. He felt rage when he found out that his mother was killed by the Quincy King, Yhwach. All he wanted was his mother's guidance as that was the one thing he lacked. Sure he had his father but he wasn't the best at it.

 _ **"Sometimes your rage will bring out more power into your strikes."** _The Fallen Angel side stated as he points the crossbow at Ichigo, _**"Myriad Arrows."**_ The Fallen Angel fires multiple if not thousands of energy arrows at Ichigo and he had to dodge every single or else he will get severally injured.

 _ **"Unleash your inner demon!"**_

"Trigger!" The tattoo marks on his forehead started to appear once more as his eyes take on a more stern, defined shape, sporting silver-colored irises and visible pupils and he also gains a complex silver, purple and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles traveling upwards.

 ** _"Incomplete."_ **Both sides stated as he hasn't fully awakened his new power but maybe this is the first step for Ichigo. It's possible that he may need his full memories to access his new abilities and power. Soon they both see the Royal Arms started to circle around him and a sword with a winged guard and the Blade of Totsuka in both arms. This interested by the Fallen Angel and Devil side of him as he awaken Royal Balance Break.

"Izanagi!" The Creator Deity appears behind Ichigo and has one of the Royal Arms, the Blade of the Mystic, "Kamui Susano-o!" He summons the God of Summer in Japanese Mythos and his appearance is based that of a ninja in black but he appears to wear a Tengu Mask on his face and also has the Star of the Rogue in the palm of his hand.

 _ **'Another God huh?'**_ Both sides see that Ichigo has summoned one of Japanese Gods and wonder who else he might possibly summon.

"I'm ready." He stated as he spins both blades in his hands and the other sides could only smirk. "Let's begin." The Fallen Angel and Devil Side charge at Ichigo as did Ichigo and the Japanese Gods behind him as well.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Ichigo has awaken a somewhat new form with his Inner demons and also awakens another Japanese Gods with Susano-o.**

 **Those of you wondering who might appear in the harem, I made a list so far and I'm undecided with some girls.**

 **Tier  
** **Irina  
Jeanne  
Yasaka  
Yubelluna  
Isabela  
Gabriel  
Seekvaria  
Coriana Andrealphus.**

 **Also, I am making a Royal 15 for Ichigo from the Japanese Deities to other known Deities and I want to know which deity fits into the Royal 15 and it can be open to different religions from Japanese Mythos to Christianity and so on.**

 **I've been making some plans so that each of the girls will get to spend some time and developing a good friendship turn romance with the orange haired teen. Also the girls will call Ichigo by his name for the time being until he does recognize his name.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter, your thoughts on some of the girls that are above and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring is a new chapter for "Memories of the Reaper", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

Ichigo's Inner World

 ** _'Seems he's getting more use to his new power.'_** His Inner Devil could tell that he's improving at a very fast rate, just like how he originally trained as a Soul Reaper years ago. Now to see him getting use to his new powers of being the heir to the Royal 15 and the Ancient 13/Kings of Yore.

The Fallen Angel side blocked Izanagi's attack with the crossbow and brought forth The Sword of the Wise to his right hand and clash against his Blade of Totsuka. A fierce galewind shook the inner world and the glasses from all the buildings broke into many different piece. To think that Ichigo has the power and soul of the Japanese Gods and other dormant powers laying within him.

The Fallen Angel dematerializes the crossbow and brings forth a new weapon. His sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji. The blade is more curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. While retaining its manji-like shape, the tsuba becomes more curved and jagged.

He clashes with Izanagi once more with his new katana and the Creator Deity could tell that this weapon is indeed from his current wielder's past from the way that this side is handling the blade. Maybe this new side of his current wielder could bring the memories of Ichigo's past.

Kamui Susano-o seems to find amusement with the Devil Side. Using the Star of the Rogue, the Devil Side found this to be a hard case due to the blade's ability to seperate at will and attack the foe by the user's will. He could tell that this other side of Ichigo is craving a challenge and perhaps he might as well give him one. Soon The Devil side charge right up at Kamui and he materializes his sword, the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, a blade with multiple 'horn' like features on each side of the blade.

 _ **"A Royal Arms and the Sword Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi."**_ The Devil side sees another legendary weapon and this time it belongs to its wielder instead of Ichigo.

 _"The Sword has been part of me since the day I slayed the 8 headed dragon Yamata-no-Orochi."_ Kamui stated to the Devil, **_"_** _This sword shall be with me until I encounter Yamata-no-Orochi once more."_ He twirls the handle around his hands and is ready for more against this Devil.

While the 4 of them continue on with their fighting, Ichigo found himself meditating with the Royal weapons around him and is focusing on a technique for some reason was calling onto him. He's focusing his mind on an complete set of armors. The armor has holes on his helmet and two wings on top of it. The back of his suit of armor has something similar to a bony tail, like the old guards had. The winged/horned helmet and the "tail" could allude to a Dragon Knight. Every successive heir has had a similar appearance, yet unique to their personality, but the dark suits of armor they wear resemble The Dragon Knight who presents himself similarly.

The set of armor would its own sword with the longsword going to its former wielder.

 _"You are Almost there young one."_

* * *

Suzaku's Temple Home  
Same Time

While Ichigo continues on with his training in his inner world, his body is still resting and recovering from his wounds. Rossweisse is still trying to figure out the jewel that is on his forehead. It has been about 3 hour since Akeno left Ichigo at her cousin's home while she and the others had to attend school for the day. Suzaku also had to leave to attend her school so she left Rossweisse to attend to Ichigo along side the Vermillion Bird to use his abilities to help cure him.

She takes a look at the 2 lightning bolt tattoos on his right shoulder and brings out one of the many books that Suzaku possesses in her collection. Skimming through the pages of the first book she got, there was nothing so she went from book to book, page by page and still nothing on this tattoo. These Tribal Tattoos on his body is something that Rossweisse needs to know more about.

'Just what are these tattoos?' She questions herself as she continues on skimming through more books, 'These aren't normal tattoos for someone about my age...' She then takes a look at Ichigo and could tell that he is indeed a handsome young man and quite the hunk with him having a impressive body. Shaking the thoughts from her head, Rossweiss continues on looking through the pages of the books in front of her but again, there was no luck in finding the meaning of these tattoos.

Groaning for the fact that she couldn't find the answer, she gives up on finding the answer until she heard Ichigo groan. Turning her attention to the unconscious teen, she checks his forehead and there is no fever for him something good for once until he sat up and ended up putting his face in her breast, making the Valkyrie blush red like a tomato.

"Mhm?" Ichigo eyes open a bit to find himself in this situation but he has no idea why. "The hell?" He mutters in her breast and Rossweisse started to shake that a guy's face is in her breast and Ichigo is just very confuse. He slowly looks up to find himself in Rossweisse's breast and his face started to turn red as a tomato.

"YOU PERVERT!" She blasts the amnesic Ichigo with her magic, sending the poor teen out of the building.

"What...the helll...was...that...all...about?" he says between his wheezing.

"Your face ended up between my breast you pervert!" She says loudly at the teen as he had no idea he instinctively sat up and had his face in her breast. "You should had be more aware!" She tries to blast him again but the amnesic teen appears right behind her and several of his weapons circle around her, making her stop her attack as she doesn't want to be a shish kebab.

"Last time I checked, I was raised to be a good guy not some pervert." He stated coldly as he hates being called that, "And plus: I didn't know that I instinctively went up to your boob."

"So you are one!"

"I'm not damnit!"

* * *

Underworld

"My lord, do you know the young man that Lady Rias is nursing?" His maid Grayfia asks her master and leader of the Underworld.

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki-Shiba. The son of the former head of the Shiba Clan, Isshin Kurosaki. I'm sure you are familiar with Isshin right?" She nods her head to his question.

"I remember him being a goofball when I first met him. To think he would have a son..." She remembers the first time that she met Isshin. It was during the war against the other factions and the Soul Reapers were on the Devil's side due to an agreement with former head governor Yamamoto and Sirzechs. Isshin was place under Sirzech's squad for the time being and the two developed a good friendship between a Soul Reaper and a Devil.

"Well that goofball ended up having a son that is considered to be the strongest Soul Reaper to existed." He then shows all the data that they have been gathering about Ichigo. "He defeated the traitor Soul Reaper Sousuke Aizen by giving up his Soul Reaper powers to eventually gaining them back 17 months later. Next he defeated the Quincy God/King, Yhwach with the assistance of Ishida Uyru, a Quincy and a friend of Ichigo's. Then he finds himself here in Kuoh Town with Akeno-chan finding him by her doorsteps and you know the rest by now."

"How is he considered to be the strongest?" That is a question Grayfia has been wanting to know.

"You are familiar with the Hollows, Arrancars/Espada's and the Quincy's right?" She nods her head and he continues, "Bascially, Ichigo-kun is all of those into one being. He is a pure blood Quincy from his mother's side but she was infected by a Hollow that ended up going to Ichigo and he inherited his father's soul as a Soul Reaper. Making him one of 3 rare children of Shintoism's other side. His younger twin sisters are one of them."

"Now the main question is how did he ended up here? Surely our monitors would have picked him up."

"Even I don't know that my queen. All I can think of is his fight against Yhwach. Something must have sent him here and causing him to lose his memories." Sirzechs stated to his maid, "And also he is the designated Heir to 2 different thrones, The Kings of Yore and the Royal 15." Sirzechs turns his attention to another file, "We also are going to keep an eye out for her." He sees Yuuma Amano still lurking around Kuoh Town, plotting something very dangerous. "Send a letter to Odin. I'm sure he wants to know about this." He sees Yuuma shaking hands with a man with light blue hair and pale skin.

* * *

Back at Suzaku's place

After a good 30 minutes of them shouting at each other, both of them managed to calm down and Rossweisse told him her name and stated the issue and as to why he is in this temple.

"So I have a jewel lodged into my forehead that's causing this?" He raises an eyebrow.

"You do Kurosaki-san but none of us can take it out." She replies back and pours the both of them tea. "While the girls went back to school for the time being, I was instructed to find anything that can help you along with the Vermillion Bird." he turns to his left and see a colorful bird peeking his food.

"Vermillion Bird?"

"Suzaku, the Vermillion bird isone of the four symbols of the Chinese Constellations. Think of a phoenix of western mythos." The Vermillion bird squaks when she said the word 'Phoenix'. "Seems that the Phoenix bird and the Vermillion bird are at odds."

"I see..." He doesn't know how to answer that, "How long was I out?" He decided to change the subject and go into important matters.

"For 3 hours. Rias and your friends went to school for the day and will be back after school is done for the day. Again, I was instructed to keep an eye out for you until they came back." She answers his question.

"Right...Ah stop picking my hand you damn bird!" He said in a pissed off tone as the Vermillion bird pecked his right hand, "That's it, I'm making you into dinner!" He grabs one of his Royal weapons and starts chasing the bird while Rossweisse could only sweat drop from the scene.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guy! Ichigo is finding out some new abilties of his while his Devil and Fallen Angel side brought back his former Bankai look of Tensa Zangetsu. Yuuma is still scheming her way in this chapter and Ichigo isn't a fan of the Vermillion Bird.**

 **I also want to know which deity should be part of Ichigo's own 'limit breaker', something beyond his Balance Breaker and his own version of the Royal 15. The idea came from again FFXV where Noctis's ancestors fought along side him during the final fight. I have been trying to figure out which deity would fit with him.**

 **1\. Izanagi/Izanagi-no-Okami  
Susano-o  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.  
11.  
12.  
13.  
14.  
15.**

 **I also want some help with my other story "The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven", Bleach X Fate/Stay Night story with a chapter. I've been stuck for awhile and I would appriciate the help to bring back that story.**

 **Thank you guys for checking out the story and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring is a new chapter for "Memories of the Reaper", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **The Church: The Exocrist**

The Vatican, Italy

While N/Ichigo is still chasing the Vermillion Bird in Japan, in the Vatican, there were several important members in a secret room.

"Seems the next Heir to the Kings of Yore and the 15th Heir to the Royals is now awaken." A man that appeared to be an old man with wrinkles on his forehead, and white hair due to his age. He appears to wear a traditional black robe with him having a white stripe of his rank.

"We should send some of our agents to see his potential. I heard that this one is considered to be extremely powerful." Said another old man but has a red cross on his left breast pocket, "2 of our Excalibur wielders are going to need some training in proper use of the Holy Blade and also one of our newest recruits as well."

"So Irina Shidou and Xenovia Quarta and Rinoa Heartilly." A much older and wise old man says. "As the pope, I believe it should go to our benefit to have the alliance with the Heir. For now, don't engage him in battle. It would be unwise to have the heir to think of us as an enemy of the future."

"Very well your Holiness." Said a late teen with jet black hair, green eyes and wearing a white hoodie with blue lining, dark blue pants, and black sneakers. "I will send word to the girls about their mission."

"Thank you, Lance." The pope says to the teen, "I would also like you to join them." The teen also didn't expect this, "With you being the descendant of Lancelot of the old Knights of the Round, I believe that you should meet this teen as well and form a little rivalry." The pope says with a whimsical smirk on his face.

"You really think that is wise sir?" Lance questions his leader and father-figure.

"Believe me, Lance. I also look out the benefit of others rather than for myself and our Holy Site." He assures him with the pope placing his left hand on Lance's right shoulder, "You need to get out into the world and explore it. You were raised in our orphanage and we believe that each one of you is destined for something great."

"If you say so, sir." Lance bows his head in respect for the pope's decision.

"Good. Now, tell the girls. I'm sure that they are eager to know their next assignment." With that said, Lance took his leave from the group and left the building.

"You sure that they can be trusted?" Another old man questions the pope.

"I'm sure they can be trusted Cardinal. They were raised to be trusted individuals and be potential candidates to be one of our leaders." The Pope stated and assured the group on choosing the teens to do this job.

While the adults continue on with their conversation, Lance has left the Vatican and headed towards the school he once was a part of, The Vatican's Holy School. Of course part of the school is a site where the higher-up's hand pick a student that excels in a particular area from physical, magic, runes and Christian Lore.

For Lance, he didn't know who his parents were since they gave him up when he was only a baby so the Orphanage took young Lance in and the Pope felt his incredible potential and decided to have him be part of the Vatican's exorcist program and that is where he met the three young exorcists in training.

Once he found himself back at the apartment complex, where most of the students reside at and all he has to do next is find their rooms.

'Last time I check...Irina and Xenovia are 2 floors up if I remember correctly...' He then finds the staircase going upstairs and heads up. 'So this guy is the Heir to the Kings of Yore...' His thoughts were this new heir, '15 Royal arms, 15 masters of combat.' From what he knows, each of these warriors is said to be incredible in combat from swords, greatswords, shields, axes, spears, and so on. 'With him being the 15th heir, legends say his actions will affect the world greatly...'

Once he finds himself on the 2nd floor, he walks through the hallway until he finds the room 3B. He knocks on the door a couple of times until the door opens up.

The one to open the door is a young woman with chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and brown eyes. Her attire is her Church battle suit, which consists of a black, skin-tight, short sleeve unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. This attire is worn under a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents. She also wears a crucifix around her neck. Her name is Xenovia Quarta.

Beside her is another beautiful young woman with chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied into twin tails, each held with a blue scrunchy, but on some occasions, she lets her hair down. She wears the standard Church battle attire, same as Xenovia's with some slight differences and her name is Irina Shidou.

"Oh Lance, what are you doing here?" Irina says first and is wondering as to why he is here.

"Not like you to show up without a reason." Xenovia added and place her left hand on her hip.

"We got a mission." He then hands her a letter from the higher-ups. "Seems that we're going to Japan. More specifically Kuoh Town Japan."

"Oh really!" Irina pops up and can't wait to head back home.

"Oh right, you lived there when you were young." She mentioned this to them when she first came into the Vatican.

"Yup and I did had some fun back then and now I get a chance to go back home."

"Is there anything else?" Xenovia asks the guy in front of them.

"Rinoa Heartilly is coming with us as well. Figure that she can get the experience." Lance added, "We'll leave in the next couple of days to pack up whatever you need and we're to meet up at the airport." The girls nod their heads and Lance heads out to talk to the new exorcist.

While Lance tries to remember where Rinoa lives in the complex, the late teen, Rinoa Heartilly is in her room looking at her left wrist, where a tattoo started to glow.

'So it's almost time...' She continues on staring at her tattoo mark for some time now. Rinoa is currently resting on her bed while she stares at her tattoo mark. She wears a light blue, sleeveless duster sweater with white angel wings on the back, and matching arm warmers. She wears a black tank top under the duster, cycling shorts with white zippers, laced boots, and a ribbon on her left arm. She wears a denim blue buttoned miniskirt over her black shorts and her signature necklace with two rings.

The reason why Rinoa is here is the same as Lance but for her, there is a meaning as to why she was left here but none of the members of the Church or even the pope would tell her as this revelation might give her a reason to hate the Church from what the monks, nuns and other members of the Church told her. She questions the leaders to her background but none of them won't tell her so there leaves some animosity between herself and the members of the Church.

'The End is near...'

* * *

 **Sorry for a short chapter guys! Xenovia and Irina make their appearance in the story as well as two new characters, Lancelot 'Lance' Jordan and Rinoa Heartilly. The new characters will play a role from rivals and so on.**

 **Rinoa's backstory is going to be her main development along with Lance's interactions with Ichigo. Ada is going to appear in the later parts of the chapter.**

 **Update to Ichigo's 'Limit Breaker'  
** **1\. Izanagi/Izanagi-no-Okami  
** **2\. Kamui Susano-o  
** **3\. Sumeo-Okami  
** **4\. Scathach  
** **5.  
** **6.  
** **7.  
** **8.  
** **9.  
** **10.  
** **11.  
** **12.  
** **13.  
** **14.  
** **15.**

 **Thank you guys for checking out the story and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "Memories of the Reaper", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **While I was writing this chapter down, I have been for some reason want to explore the other mythos and legendary places in the Bleach/DXD verse like Atlantis, Themiscyra, Garden of Eden and Avalon. The places will take place in the 3rd arc since I believe it's more fitting. I also have been trying to figure out the right characters to get involve in the story from friends to enemies for Ichigo and the group.**

 **Also, I have been thinking of adding the Quincy girls into the story that appeared from the Blood War. I do want to know who should get involve in the story.**

 **I do not own any character or the animes in the story.**

* * *

 **The Awaken**

Kuoh Town, Himejima Residence.  
N's Inner World

After the Vermillion Bird stopped pecking N's hand and having him chase the chicken, N now finds himself in the back of the temple, meditating. While he was in his inner world, he found out that by meditating with his new weapons, he could figure out his powers as the heir to the Royal 15 and the Kings of Yore.

Breathing slowly, he materializes the crystalize weapons around him and sits in a lotus position. Clearing his mind of all the negative thoughts from his mind, he finds himself in a new inner world, a world filled with 15 thrones surrounding him. Each of them has a warrior of legend, myth and so on.

One of the Kings or in this case, a Queen is sitting in front of him. She is known to have wielded a Lance or in this case a Trident. Her armor has a thin suit of armor, a narrow waist cape, heels on her armored shoes, a horned crown covering her eyes, and extensions on her shoulders adorned with four long ribbons.

 _"Young King..."_ N looks up to see the queen now in front of him. _"It is time for you to unlock the rest of us..."_

"Unlock?" He raises an eyebrow.

 _"Each heir has the ability to unlock their own unique Armiger Breaker."_ The Warrior Queen stated to the young heir, _"For you being part of Shintoism, part of your Breaker involves the Shinto Deities with you having the Creator God, Izanagi and his son Kamui Susano-o as part of your arsenal."_

"So...I can..." He then brought out scepter that smote with a blade of light. "Sumeo-Okami!" He shouted.

N summons forth another Shinto Deity with a different name of Amaterasu. A beautiful woman that has a golden glow to her. Her outfit is a traditional yukata with her robes having a dark shade of red with a white wrap around her waist and having a flower pattern throughout the robe with the flower being sakura petals. She also has an unsheathed sword by her waist and an umbrella in her hands.

 _ **"Hello, young man."**_ Sumeo-Okami greets the heir in an elegant and gentle tone, _ **"I am Sumeo-Okami, or rather Amaterasu in a different form." She looks at his outfit and could see it could use some work. "For an heir, your outfit might need some work."**_

"Oh great...I picky god." He groans and he ended up getting hit in the head from her sheath. "OW!" The armored woman only sweat drop from the little exchange.

 _ **"You don't understand your position young one."**_ Sumeo-Okami says with a tick mark on her forehead, **_"You are the final heir to the throne. You are the one to forever change the world. Your decisions will have an effect on those who are watching. From the Heaven's above to the Underworld and the other worlds connected to ours."_**

"I don't get why I was chosen for this. I'm sure that there are other people that are better than me." He still finds this troubling as to why he is chosen for this. Why is he the one to forever change the world and the other realms that are connected?

 _ **"Because you are the only one that stopped the Quincy God, Yhwach. While you indeed had help from your friends throughout that Blood War, you were responsible for killing him. Each Warrior had face hardships throughout their lives from losing a loved one to the enemy, losing friends, losing everything and so on. You are the only one that will know the right thing to do."**_

N remained quiet from what Sumeo just said to him.

 _"Each King or Queen has made the difficult choices in their lives young master. Even I, the Warrior Queen of Irish legend, Scathach had made the tough choices."_ The Queen known as Scathach stated to N.

For some reason, he felt that he doesn't want to change this world. Why would an 18/19-year-old student change the world? All he wants to do is finally get some peace and quiet after this Bloody War that is popping into his mind.

Those memories are that of the 1,000 year Blood War with him having to play a major role in stopping the Quincy Army. He played the role of one of the Special War Powers with his label as the 'Latent Ability' due to his mixed blood. He is starting to remember all of those fights he was in from his first adventure as a Substitute Soul Reaper to his time-saving Rukia from being executed to fighting the Espada's and so on.

While some parts are still sketchy in his mind, those memories are coming to his mind.

"I honestly just want peace. I'm tired from all this fighting." He dreaded the thought of having to change the world.

 _"We all have our roles in life Ichigo. Even I had my role as the mentor to the Ulster hero Cu Chulainn. You have your destiny."_ Scathach stated to the young heir, "I will do what I can to mentor you." She then walks towards the orange haired teen and gives him the Trident, _"You will know the choices you will take."_

N again remained quiet as he takes the trident from her and the trident begins to glow a golden aura and soon, N closes his eyes and once again finds himself back at the Himejima residence.

Opening his eyes, he then slowly stands up and brings the trident to his hands.

'I have to choose who I trust huh...' He places both hands on the trident and wonders if he these future choices will indeed impact the outcome of the world.

"You alright?" He turns around to see Rossweisse.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He stated calmly to the Valkyrie, "Just a lot going through my mind is all." He dematerializes the trident from his hands, "I'm going to head into the town and figure out some things."

"Then I am going with you." Rosseweisse says, "By my lord Odin's words, I am to go with you as you are still recovering from your fight with one of his son's Baldur."

"Baldur?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Baldur is the Aesir God of Light and a powerful God. He has been causing some havoc for my lord for some time due to becoming delusion for some reason. You battled a god and ended up knocking both of you out." Rossweisse stated.

"I see..." Is all he says as he wonders if this person is part of his fate, this Aesir God of Norse Mythology.

* * *

Kuoh High, Class 3-A  
12: 45 P.M.

While N and Rossweisse would leave the Himejima temple, Rias and Akeno were still trying to figure out why the Aesir God of Norse came into their town. It has been on their minds since this morning when N or rather Ichigo faced the God and ended up destroying part of their town.

Rias has been actually quite curious as to Ichigo's former life as a Soul Reaper. There are things that she does want to ask of him but it would have to wait as he doesn't remember his memories or vaguely remembers them. She wonders if she can reincarnate him into her peerage but also can think of the consequences of bringing him into the fold. There are too many cons than the pros of bringing him in but for now, all she can think of is making sure that he recovers his memories.

For Akeno, she is actually worried about Ichigo. She knows that with Rossweisse being able to help Ichigo get better but there is something nagging at her that Ichigo may be in danger. Before she did leave for school, she did make a small magic tracker on him. She made sure that if there was something wrong on Ichigo's part, she will know.

Currently, the girls are on their lunch break and are sitting on the rooftop of the school, figured that they could use this chance to talk about their current situation with Ichigo being out of commission to their problem with Yuuma.

"You know if the leader of the Fallen Angels will come to this meeting Rias?" Akeno asks her best friend.

"Don't know." She says as she then takes a sip of her tea, "Azazel has been quiet for some time now and your father has been taking over as the de facto leader." Akeno's muscles flinch from hearing her father's name. Rias knows that both she and her father have been at odds for as long as she knows her but she doesn't want to get into her life as she respects Akeno's privacy.

"I see..."

"You know that sometime you will have to tell him right?" Rias is referring to Akeno's true heritage of being a former half human and Fallen Angel.

"You...think he will...hate me?" She asks.

"That is something for him to decide and for the both of you to talk about. But I'm sure things will work out." Rias had to say that in a positive matter since she knows that Akeno was the one to find him and the two do have a good bond but again, only time will tell for the both of them.

* * *

Kuoh Town, 1:00 P.M.

As N and Rossweisse were walking, N thought of getting some lunch since his stomach along with Ross's stomach started to growl. Before they did leave the temple, N gave Ross in order to change into a more modern appear since armor does stick out in the public, to which she agreed. She is wearing a simple business suit and skirt with a watch on her right arm.

"I'm surprised to see the town back to normal." Rossweisse said to which N found this statement confusing, "You do recall fighting Baldur in the town correct?" He nods his head to her question, "You ended up creating a massive crater from some attack and one of Rias's friends had to fix up."

"Oh really?" He doesn't know what to say next from hearing that.

"I'm surprised that Miss Sitri was able to fix this whole town," Rossweisse added as they arrived at an udon shop. "You think they serve cheap udon?"

"And she's a cheap Valkyrie..." He mutters to himself until he felt something, "They're here." His eyes turn golden and a mask started to form on his face.

A magic barrier then surrounded the both of them as both of them made sure that they are prepared for what is to come next.

"Kurosaki Ichigo and one of Odin's Valkyries." They turn their attention to a young woman with long black hair and violet eyes.

"Who're you?" N questions the Fallen Angel.

"What do you want?" Rossweisse added.

"While my name is of no importance, all you need to know is that I am a Fallen Angel." The woman stated and brings out a spear of holy energy, "And who is that woman."

"This is Rossweisse and she's a friend of mine. Why is a Fallen Angel in my way of having a nice lunch?" He questions the Fallen Angel and brings out a weapon of Yore, the Sword of the Father. "Last I check, I was considered to be a bystander."

"This land is considered neutral grounds boy. Learn your place!" She rushes at N and the Holy Spear clash against N's sword.

"Don't get why you insist on fighting." He pushes her several yards away from him. "Can't I go one day off without fighting?" He says in a tired tone.

'So he's able to brush off her attack?' Rossweisse noted as she sees him not really trying against the Fallen Angel. He's brushing the attacks off left and right and evading any of her attacks. She also sees a little detail about him. While he may have the Sword of the Father out, his appearance is also slightly changing.

His hair is slightly spikier and more solid, with oftentimes having loose strands. His eyes take on a more stern, defined shape, sporting silver-colored irises and visible pupils. He also gains a complex silver, purple and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles traveling upwards and blue aura around him and another straight transparent one that shoots upward, this generates an incredibly strong tremor and blows away its surroundings due to the overwhelming raw energy emitted.

'His power is still increasing...how high can he go?' She can feel his power growing at a constant higher rate than she could have predicted. 'So this is the aura of a God Killer...'

'He's not even trying!' The Fallen Angel found this troubling as N kept on dodging her attacks and countering them. She doesn't know that N is learning his new powers as he fights against her. She can see it in his eyes that something deep down has awakened inside him.

 _ **"This is Boring."** _N's voice echoed as he finds this nothing but boring for him. _**"Get out of my sight."**_ He takes a swing of his sword and blows the Fallen Angel away from him far from the town as he reverts back into his normal look.

Rossweisse found this astonishing as he removed her from the town without killing her. This makes her rahter cautious with his persence and power that this young man has. After all, this young man is stated to play a major role in the prophesies Ragnarok. She wants to figure out how to stop the End of Days from happening.

The magic barrier soon fades away and that aura that surrounded him faded as well and he dematerializes the Sword from his hands.

'Guess more Fallen Angels are still after me...' He then looks at his tattoo marks on both of his wrists, 'And there after this power I have.' He clutches both of his fists tightly and the tattoo marks started to glow, 'Guess I have no choice but to protect my friends from them. I'm not going to let them get this power.' He then turns his attention to the Valkyrie, "Come on, let's get some lunch."

The two then proceed to head into the Udon shop for their lunch but while the two were about to order their food, a young girl with long blone hair and green eyes wearing a dark teal nun's outfit was behind them as well.

'I shouldn't had skipped out on that lunch on the plane...' She regrets not eating something while she was on her plane. While she is waiting for the two in front of her two order their food, she looks down at N's tattoo marks on both of his wrists, making her raise an eyebrow as to why this young man has these tattoo's and why does he have this 'godly' presence.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Asia makes her appearance in the story and N/Ichigo has awaken something powerful inside of him. He also shrugged off Raynare in the story.**

 **Update to Ichigo's 'Limit Breaker'  
** **1\. Izanagi/Izanagi-no-Okami  
** **2\. Kamui Susano-o  
** **3\. Sumeo-Okami  
** **4\. Scathach  
** **5.  
** **6.  
** **7.  
** **8.  
** **9.  
** **10.  
** **11.  
** **12.  
** **13.  
** **14.  
** **15.**

 **Who else be part of Ichigo's limit break and which characters should appear in potentially in the areas mention above. I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring to you all is a new chapter for "Memories of the Reaper thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Sorry for not bringing a new chapter as again, I have been having a writer's block for some time now but hopefully I can bring out some more chapters out for the story. Also I have been thinking of some new title for Ichigo to have for his N personality. The title or nickname is something in the line of the how each of the Kings of Yore have like 'The Father' or the 'Chosen King' and it could be an Angelic title or even a Devil title.**

 **Since I have been on a writer's block, I have been thinking off adding Elsha into the story since we don't know much about her and I do want to make my own background for her. Not sure if I will be adding her into Ichigo's harem but mainly considering the idea or how the story turns out.**

 **I do not own neither series or characters involve in the story.**

* * *

 **The Swordsman Fallen Angel**

Udon Resturant.

While N and Rossweisse wait for the line to get a bit shorter, the small and petite nun behind them has been trying to figure out the tattoos that N has on both of his wrists. Her gut feeling is telling her that something is different with him, his presence is something holy and darkness in him. She could also see the tattoos giving off a glow to them and the aura is something holy.

'What is this feeling?' She asks herself as she continues to wonder what this pressure might be.

"So what are you getting?" N asks Rossweiss as they moved up the line.

"I think the cheapest one." Since she doesn't know how to say it quite yet, she went with one of the udon noodles that is currently at the cheapest price.

'So she is cheap...' He shakes his head from what she said, 'Luckily, Rias had some money that she gave me for the both of us...' He checks the coin purse that Rias has loan him for the time being and could see that she is stacked with yen. "Hopefully, nothing else would ruin our lunch." He hopes that there are no other attacks on him or his Valkyrie friend.

The two would then walk up to the counter and order their meals while the nun waits for her turn but continues on staring the tattoos that N has. In the back of her mind, something is nagging her about those tattoos, like a couple of months ago or even a year (to which she is not sure) that one of her pastors foretold the designated heir of the kings of Yore and the Royal 13. The pastor also added that this young man will be the one to decided the worlds fate, either destorying it or rebuild it anew as the way he wants it.

She then sees the two of them now taking their seats and waiting for their food to arrive and they are having an idol chat.

"There has to be some place that's even cheaper!" N sweat drops as Rossweisse is still trying to figure out a place that sells cheaper food.

"Well too late. We already our food." He says plainly and a bit annoyed by her cheapness.

While the two of them enjoy their lunch while Rossweisse continues on trying to find a cheaper place, a group of Fallen Angels were watching them.

"Raynare, you stand watch." The Fallen Angel with brown long hair, black and white teen and a red leather jacket and also wearing black tight jeans and black boots. "Don't want you to ruin your own 'goal'."

"Shut up." She replies angrily to the supposed 'leader'.

"The rest of you, try your luck on him." He pointed at N, "We need to know what he is fully capable." The Fallen Angels nod their heads as they charge in while the 'leader' stands by. Once they are in range he says, "Time..stop." He snaps his fingers as time itself begins to slow down to a halt.

Everything around N stopped. Everyone in the restaurant and the town; citizens,cats, dogs, birds, anything living around N has stopped moving. He looks at everything around him and couldn't believe that someone or something has stopped time. He sees Rossweisse about to eat her udon noodles as well as the blonde nun that was behind them. He sees her blowing her hot noodles and he stands up and wonders what's going on.

'Great...' He mutters to himself as he materializes the Blade of Totsuka and the Sword of the Wise. 'I'm not going to die...' and prepares for the Fallen Angel to attack. He also has to make sure that nothing happens to anyone in this room.

"Ichigo Kurosaki...the only powerful hybrid of Shintoism's Soul Society and a pure blood Quincy...you shall die when you lose your abilities..." The man in the hood stated coldly as a 3 more Fallen Angels flew by him but none of them managed to cut down him as Yu dodged most of their attacks.

"Sorry but that's not going to happen." N's eyes turn golden as he brings Izanagi behind him as a Phantom, **"There's no way in hell that I'm going to fall."** N instantly vanishes quickly, causing the Fallen Angels again to be shocked at the disappearing act. He instantly appears behind one of the Fallen Angels, **"Raijinzan!"** Electricity started flowing through the blades as he slashes the Fallen Angel in half, causing the angel to be cut in half.

The 2 other Fallen Angels couldn't believe that he managed to kill one of their brethren.

"YOU BASTARD!" One of the Fallen Angels charged right at N but what he didn't know is that Yu dematerializes both blades as he materializes Yamato in his hands.

Before N was about to strike down the charging Fallen Angel, something was nagging at him. Something as if it was part of his previous journey started to appear in his left forearm as yellow veins and it started to spread to the left side of his face and his left eye started to turn red.

Kill.

He utilizes a style known as Laijutsu, and he strikes so fast that the opponent does not realize they have been slain until he sheathes his weapon. The Fallen Angel didn't realizes that he was cut in half vertically and eventually falls down.

'Impressive...' The Fallen Angel in the middle said as he continues watching the late teen already killed 2 of his brethren. 'His powers are increasing at a fast rate with the pendant around his neck is helping him grow at the fast pace and his powers managed to cut down 2 of my brethren with only 1 attack.' He continues on observing the teen defending himself against the Fallen Angels.

Another Fallen Angel appeared right behind N but the Fallen Angel didn't even tried to cut him due to N already blocking the attack with the sheath. The Fallen Angel then materializes a strange spear in his hands and it made N wonder what kind of spear.

"DIE!" The Fallen Angel tosses the spear at N, who materializes the Katana of the Warrior and cuts down the light spear, **"Sorry but no thanks."** N stated coldly towards the Fallen Angel and cuts the Fallen Angel's head off clean. **"You're the last** **one. Why are you here Fallen one?"** N questions the last remaining Fallen Angel.

"Merely a test. After all; you are the current user of the " The Fallen Angel said. "My name is Genesis, the right hand to my lady Yuuma." Genesis is right-handed and bears a black wing on his left side.

" **Te** st?" N's voice started to turn back to normal, slightly confuse to what this Fallen Angel is saying.

"As I said kid, merely a test."

"Kid? Well..." A different figure started to appear behind N as the figure depicts him with somewhat thick armor, a tattered cape, and a large volumed feathered tassel on the top of his spiky helmet with the Katana in his hand, "If that's how you see me, you'll be blushing pretty pink when I kick your fuckin' ass!" He charges right at Genesis as he draws out his crimson broadsword with a rapier-style hilt, clashing his blade against N's.

"Short tempered..." He shakes his head from the late teen in front of him.

The Phatom armor behind N would clash the Fallen Angel's rapper and Genesis found the armor a bit fascinating. He could tell that in this armor lies a powerful samurai.

N's eyes begin to glow red as he brings out his katana, "Hassou Tobi!" Both N and the Warrior jumped back and sheathed their katanas at the same time and took a different stance from one another, with N going to his right were as the Warrior went to his left. Both charged at the Fallen Angel and within 30 seconds, they managed to get 30 strikes in, 60 together but nothing fatal as the Genesis is still standing.

"Not bad." He then looks at his jacket to see some holes on his sleeves to the bottom of his jacket, "You need some practice." He says to the orange haired teen, "While you are focusing on the kill, you lack in aiming." He uses his rapier to point at the numerous destroyed windows.

"..."

"By the way heir, that girl there." He points at the nun still forzen in time and N turns around and looks at her, "I suggest you look after her." N looks back at him and is confuse as to why he would do such a thing, "That girl will be a huge asset for this upcoming great war."

"Great War?" For some reason, he felt that this subject would come up in this conversation and is beyond tired of hearing it. "Seems everyone's on my case with this Great War."

"Because we all know it's the end of days." Genesis says calmly while taking off his jacket, "All of us have known for millennia that someone will be the one responsible for the end of mankind." He sprouts out his left side of his body, "That move you did, Hassou Tobi." He decided to change the subject, "That move belong to Minamoto no Yoshitune." That name does ring a bell for the late teen as the Fallen Angel continues, "He was from the Heian Period to the early Kamakura Period and is to be a legend amongst swordsman of Japan."

"Seems you have history with Yoshitune." The Warriors armor slowly returns to N's body.

"I was a mere boy when I came across the legendary swordsman." Genesis remembers his youth so many years ago when he came to Japan and meeting him, "To think you would have him as part of your Royal Guards." N looks at him a bit confuse to that title, "Since you are the designated 13th heir to the Royal 13 and the 15th heir to the Kings of Yore. You are a rare asset to any factions here in Japan."

"Like I'll join the Fallen Angels from their constant harassment." He says with bitterness in his voice as he tightens his grip, to which Genesis notices, "Your 'leader' Yuuma has told me that I either destory the world or recreate it as I want."

"Which is true." Genesis replies back casually, "While both groups are different from one another, they each have a major impact on the world." He sheathes his blade and continues, "Jeanne D'Arc or Jeanne or Arc was labled as the 10th heir ofor the Royal 13 and she would become a greater role in the Hunred Years' War. At the age of 13, she was indeed called by God himself and became his ward throughout her short life but as you probably know by now, she was later killed by her peers because they believed her to be a wtich instead of a Saint."

"Were you there?" He decided to ask him.

"I was not young heir but there were others present to her death."

"Why tell me this?"

"Because I have my reasons and one of them is to speak with Izanagi." The Creator Deity manifest behind N and has his Blade of Totsuka behind him.

 ** _"What do you want Genesis?"_** Izanagi questions Fallen Angel and feels unease by his presence.

A smile forms on Genesis's face as the Creator Deity is now in front of him. After a millenia and his disappearance, Genesis finally meets the Japanese Creator Deity. "What do I want Izanagi? Simple question: Izanami-no-Mikoto has awaken."N looks behind him to see Izanagi's fist tighten from the response. "And the host is wondering if both paths will cross."

 _ **"I take it that she is with your group.",**_ Genesis nods his head to the suggestion, **_"Tell the host that our paths will meet one day, I do intend on facing her one final time."_** Izanagi stated in a serious tone to the Fallen Angel.

"Also beware of this one's power boy. This host is said to be your predecessor of both and she resides in a place between dream and reality, mind and matter."

"Dream and Reality? Mind and Matter?" N has no idea to what the Fallen Angel is getting at.

"You'll figure it out." With that said, the Fallen Angel turns his back and spreads his wing and proceeds to fly away from the scene while reverting the restaurants original look and the bodies being completely incinerated by an unknown flame.

Everything around them begins to go back the way it was slowly as N went back to his seat and waited for time to move forward once more.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys, again sorry for updating as much for the story.**

 **The Fallen Angel Genesis made his appearance is his role will be revealed later and the reveal of Ichigo's predecessor is hinted at. She will appear much later in the story and they will meet with them having the Sacred Gear of Izanagi and Izanami.**

 **Those asking to why am I bringing OC's to the story with the mention of Ada, Rinoa and Ichigo's predecessor is because of where my story is going through my head. I already wrote events in my book from the canon timeline to stuff that is going to be added into the story.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you is a new chapter for "Memories of the Reaper", thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **The chapter is set the next day after Ichigo met the Fallen Angel Genesis and this chapter is going to be focusing on Akeno and Ichigo's growing friendship.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Bonding with Akeno**

The Next Day

After meeting with Rias and Akeno in the Occult Research Club, N went to his respective classrooms for the start of the day of High School. When N walked into the classroom, he was immediately greeted by the female student body of his classroom and he never expected that kind of getting from them at all. He grew accustom to normal interactions back at his hometown of Karakura Town but getting this kind of reaction from the girls was something he wish didn't happen.

All the girls knew how N wasn't like most of the male student body is since all of them were mostly perverts and never gotten with a women in their respective lives but with Ichigo, he never acted like a Pervert since he had a feeling if he were to act like that; he would mostly get his ass beat by his childhood friend, Tatsuki Arisawa.

"Hey girls...can I please get to my seat?" He greeted the female body of his classroom politely as he wanted to get to his seat.

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" They girls all said loudly as the males in the room were all now beyond pissed with Ichigo.

He chuckles a bit nervously to the girls as he never thought of getting that kind of reception, N was trying to figure out the right words to say to them all but couldn't think of anything due to the girls all of a sudden started to press their 'assets' on him, making the orange haired teen blush redder than Rias's hair color.

"I...uh...uh..." N couldn't get the right words out of his mouth as Akeno entered the room, much to N's relief.

"Ara ara, I didn't know you were that popular with the girls, Nyx-kun." Akeno teases her fellow classmate, annoying N a bit.

"I'm not Akeno-san." N said a bit annoyed since he lived with Yoruichi's teasing for about 3 years of living and training with her. He can see Akeno having a bit of his former teacher's characteristics, which might be bad in terms of the endless amount of teasing coming from her in the future.

She walks up to the circle of girls and grabs N's right hand, making the girls wondering what is she doing until yanks him from the crowd and both teens were staring at each other. Making the girls all feel a bit jealous that N had his hands on her waist from the yank.

She leans towards his right ear and whispers, "Play along. The girls will leave you alone." N nodded his head slowly as she leads him towards her desk in the front, where all of the students were just staring at them. The girls were jealous that the newest and perhaps the hottest guy in the school is with one of the idols of the school. The guys however still despises the orange haired teen for getting the one of the hottest girls in all of the school.

"What are you planning?" He asks her quietly.

"Buchou wanted to tell you that the girls are getting their 'transcript' so they are able to attend school here while Rossweisse is going to be a new teacher here." Akeno stated to the former and continues on, "She'll be here once class is about to start. You can ask her about them."

"I see, thanks Akeno." He was about to head towards his respective seat until he actually wondered about something from her. Ever since he met her, N or rather Ichigo felt like he saw someone that resembled her during his active years as a Substitute Soul Reaper. While he may not be good with names, he does have a good memory on terms of remembering appearances. Perhaps there was someone he is forsake that resembles Akeno in the Rukongai district.

"You okay Nyx-kun?" Akeno asks the orange haired teen, "You look like you have something clouding your mind."

'She doesn't have the slightest clue...' He sighs and looks at her, "Well for some odd reason, I felt like I seen someone that looked a lot like you." N stated to her quietly as her eyes widen. "Since you and the others know I'm a former Shinigami, I visited a district called the Rukongai District in the Soul Society; I think that is where I saw someone that a lot like you."

'It...can't be...' Akeno realize that Ichigo is talking about her deceased mother. Ever since that day she lost her mother, Akeno prayed that one day before she would become a reincarnated Devil was to meet perhaps the soul or see her mother and perhaps, Ichigo would be the one that would help her see her mother.

"Do you have an idea Akeno-san?" N asks her as she shakes her head from her train of thought.

"Oh sorry about that and yes." She takes out her wallet from her bag, taking out a picture of a small girl and the woman N was talking about. A slow smile yet smile was on her face, "I believe this is the woman you are talking about."

"Yeah that's her." He pointed out, "I didn't think she was your mother Akeno. Like I said; She looked like you."

"Don't worry about it Nyx-kun." She replies back quietly to him, "Is there a way for me to see my mother?" She questions him and when Ichigo looked into her eyes, Ichigo sees the eyes of a lost girl yearning for her mother, the same as he was when he was little when Grand Fisher took his mother's life.

"I'll see what I can do Akeno. I'm not sure if my memory is right but hopefully it's right." He then leans into her ear, everyone in the room was staring at them with hawk like eyes, he whispers "I'm not doing this to gain anyones favor Akeno. I figured that you want to see your mother and I felt like it is the right thing to do."

She still couldn't believe that there was this much kindness within Ichigo's wellbeing. She knew from Rias's words earlier that Ichigo has a heart of gold, while it maybe common for a nice guy but for someone that has the appearance of a bad boy, is something rare within this town. Perhaps there is more to than meets in the eye with Ichigo and for some reason, she wanted to see more of his character.

"You are certainly charming Nyx-kun. I can see why some girls find you interesting." She resorted back to her teasing ways as N hung his lead low with the teasing once more.

"And you are certainly in a very teasing way Akeno." N retorted back as they heard the door slide, 'Glad that she's back to her normal state.'

Akeno continued on thinking on about Ichigo and the chance to see her mother if Ichigo gets the permission but never the less, she felt excited to see that might happen. She wonders what is it like to be in this 'Rukongai District' Ichigo mention in the Soul Society. Maybe once they are able to go during their breaks, Ichigo can bring her to see her mother.

'Thank you, Ichigo.' Akeno thought with a sincere smile on her face, 'Perhaps things might get interesting...' She would then think of very sexual themes and other ideas that were crossing her mind.

Several Hours later

'I seriously need a vacation.' He says to himself as the image of facing the Fallen Angel Genesis from yesterday. Seems that every day is a new threat from facing the Stranger to these Fallen Angels that are after him. While he was in his class, the subjects that his teacher has told earlier didn't really click in his head as he felt that he already learned on that subject. For the most part, N has been in his inner world training with his Fallen Angel and Devil side.

He needed to learn how to control and use his new found power and also learn control of the Ancient 13 and his version of the Royal 15. He Then felt something pulling his shirt as it was Akeno pulling his shirt.

"Class is over Nyx-kun." N shakes his head form his lost of thought.

"Oh sorry. Didn't think it was over." He apologizes as he places his books and pencils back into his bag.

"Ara ara, thinking of something naughty Nyx-kun?" She begins to tease the former as his face begins to light up like a christmas tree, his face is just pure red but not from thinking of something naughty, it was more of annoyance that she is implying on.

'Really?' His left eye brow begins to twitch.

"So you were Ichigo-kun." She caresses his cheeks, her face close to his, their lips a few inches close as there was now a bunch of on-lookers examining the scene between the two.

'THAT BASTARD!' Most of the pervert male now want to kill him.

'NYX-KUN!' The girls began crying that one of the hottest males is now 'with' in their minds, with Akeno Himejima.

"Akeno," He whispers to her, "They are watching..." His eyes pointed to the crowd behind them as he slowly retracts his head back but Akeno wouldn't let up this chance of teasing her friend.

"Then let's give them a show Nyx." He groans on the fact she is worst then Yoruichi, in fact she is leagues ahead of his sensei. Akeno slowly closes the gap between the two as she was about to kiss the former's lips but...

"Akeno, you can stop now." Lucky would have it that it was Rias Gremory to his rescue.

'THANK YOU RIAS!' He said in extreme relief. 'MY SAVIOR!'

Akeno giggles the fact that Ichigo has this sense of innocents in his mind but she has a feeling that perhaps there was a beast in him that just needs to be unlocked. 'He's just too cute not to fool around with. Perhaps when we're alone, why not show him an interesting show...' She licks the bottom of her lips as she begins to think of a show that might break him.'

After being saved by Rias, N would follow Rias with Akeno being him as they make their way to the Occult Research Club.

'I serious need a break from all this...'


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you new chapter for "Memories of the Reaper" thank you guys for checking out the story and leting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

"Hey" Talking  
'Hey' Thought  
 _ **"Hey"/'Hey'**_ Izanagi/other deities talking

 **I do not own neither series or characters involve.**

* * *

 **The Knight vs The Reaper**

ORC, 3:45 P.M.

After Akeno's teasing through the classroom, to which most of the 3rd year students have heard or seen, some of the male population of the school is envying the amnesic student. Throughout the first week and the next couple of days since his arrival, none of the student population would have thought of seeing the two great beauties of the school with someone that looks like a delinquent. What also shocked them is that he is apparently becoming good friends with the student council president Sona.

Some of the remaining students that are in the school are keeping their eyes on the orange haired delinquent as he is currently walking with Akeno and Rias.

"You alright N?" Rias asks him, still wondering to what happen between Akeno and Ichigo.

"Yeah, it's nothing." He waves it off but knowing Akeno, Rias might have to ask her about this later.

The three of them now find themselves at the front door of the ORC. N would then open up the door as a gentleman, allowing the two women to enter the room with him following afterwards. He then sees Koneko having some tea and snacks with Kiba, who is mainly drinking his tea.

"Nice to see you senpai." Kiba says to the orange haired teen as he hasn't seen him in awhile.

"You as well Kiba." N replies back as he then takes a seat in front of the two younger students.

"You still stink senpai." Koneko says in her monotone voice as she still smells his stench.

He still wonders as to why Koneko is able to smell him, even thought again he has taken a shower and put deodorant so that he doesn't stink but Koneko is still able to pick up the scent.

The rest of the conversation went with Rias explaining what their club is really all about since N/Ichigo knows of them being Devils. Since

"If you have the time, I would like to ask for another spar." Yuuto requested and none of them are surprised. Since Kiba learned that Ichigo is a fellow swordsman and being one of the most powerful in the room, he wanted to test himself against his senpai.

Ichigo had gotten a little careless and accidently allowed himself to be seen by the Knight while practising to keep his skills sharp.

It was a good thing he didn't practise his powers outside of his heavily fortified and warded apartment, a combination of God's spells that he had cast around his home with Deus Xiphos' direction and assistance, to make sure that his powers could not be sensed from outside.

That cat had not been let out of the bag yet, and Ichigo intended to keep it that way.

And shortly after, Yuuto had invited him to a spar.

He hadn't been keen on accepting at first, but figured that it was safe since no one thought of him as any more than an ordinary, if physically talented, human, and that a spar with an actual opponent would do a better job of maintaining his skill level.

Both of them had restrained their physical capabilities to what could be believably human, but Ichigo had skills honed in war and far greater experience on his side, which allowed him to one-sidedly press Yuuto and disarm him over and over again.

In hindsight, he probably shouldn't have demonstrated such a large gulf in their skills, because since then, Yuuto hadn't stopped hounding him for a rematch every week or so, some of which the other members of the Occult Research Club, namely Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno and Toujou Koneko, would come to observe, in equal parts amusement and interest.

He had yet to lose even once, but he admitted that Yuuto slowly improved with every spar.

At that pace, he would never beat him even after a century, but an improvement was an improvement.

But, there was something a little off about him today.

Something in his eyes that Ichigo didn't like.

The black flame of vengeance.

Something had happened, and recently too. With all the time he had spent with Yuuto, more than he had with anyone in the school, it was only a matter of time before postcognition had activated in his presence as well.

It had only been for a moment before it went away again, but the little Ichigo had seen was enough to give him an idea.

He had been involved in experiments as a child. Judging by the look in his eyes, he could safely say that whatever happened during that time, the boy had been nursing a grudge ever since.

Maybe a spar would reveal more.

"…Alright then."

Yuuto smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Excellent! Then, let's go, shall we?" Stepping towards the members of the Girls' Kendo Club, who were just now finishing on delivering their punishment unto the duo perverts, Yuuto turned on the charm, causing them to freeze. "Girls, sorry to interrupt, but Nyx-senpai and I need to borrow your dojo and equipment for a bit."

"K-Kiba-kun! Nyx-senpai! O-O-Of course! Please, go ahead!" The captain of the club, Katase, if he remembered correctly, stuttered.

"Oh, and as always, we prefer to keep this private. So, until we're done…just keep doing what you were doing?" The girls nod their heads as they would run after the perverts, leaving Ichigo/N and Kiba alone.

"Shall we get started?" Kiba tosses one of the bokken at N and has one in his hands.

Kiba would charge forward and try to get his bokken off of his hands but Ichigo/N blocked the attack.

The two would exchange blows but none of them were able to get their bokken off of each others hands. Kiba thought of going from behind with his speed but N/Ichigo blocked the attack without even turning around, to which surprised Kiba. He knows that N is way beyond his current strength but he didn't expect him to block his attack.

Few Minutes Later

A bokken hit the ground with a noisy clatter for what must have been the dozenth time.

Ichigo lowered the one he was holding, having disarmed Yuuto yet again.

It wasn't a rare occurrence or anything for this to happen during their spars.

But a dozen in the last 5 minutes?

Something was definitely wrong.

Yuuto's usual fighting style, relying on footwork and speed to slowly adjust to his opponent, was nowhere to be found, instead replaced by a far more reckless and aggressive one that utilized nothing but brute force with no further thought given whatsoever.

Among all their spars, this was probably the one where he had performed the worst.

"What's wrong, Kiba? That amateurish fighting style isn't like you at all." He said, partially as a criticism and partly genuine concern.

"Nothing at all. Please continue." Yuuto quickly replied, picking up his bokken and rushing at him once more, swinging it down for an overhead strike.

It was so unskilled and sluggish that Ichigo needed only one half-hearted upwards swing to knock it out of Yuuto's hands once more.

The Knight said nothing, yet the scowl on his face told Ichigo everything he needed to know.

"There's no point in continuing. You're far too agitated for this spar to mean anything." Ichigo sighed, turning to the sword rack to return the bokken.

"Wait, I'm still-!"

"Kiba, that's enough." Ichigo said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

The words caught in the Knight's throat, and he looked down with a chagrined expression on his face.

Ichigo sighed again. He knows that something is clouding his mind but this isn't the time. He would then offer a hand to which Kiba accepts and helps up the Knight.

"Thanks for the spar Nyx-senpai."

"No problem Kiba. Just don't cloud your mind with hate." Kiba looks surprised to hear that from N, "Whatever is haunting your past, don't let it consume you." He warns the Knight as a memory is appearing in his mind. The last fight against Yhwach. After learning that he was the one to manipulate his whole life to becoming the Transendent human being. He remembers pouring his hatred and everything that lead up to that moment. "While there are times that it might bring good to you for closure it might come back."

Rias found this little sparring match between Ichigo and Kiba interesting. She could tell that he was able to hold back against Kiba and could tell that he is also learning restraint. In her mind, maybe he could train Kiba with his training in swordsmanship. Also in her mind is a potential date with Ichigo. Sure that he is quiet a handsome guy, even though some would say he is a delinquent with his scowl and orange hair but he is a good person. She wants to know his true self as Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Buchou," She turns her attention to Koneko, "Seems we get urgent business." Koneko shows her a message that she just received.

"Very well." She then approaches the two swordsmen, "Kiba, I'm going to need you. N, I'm going to need you to stay by me."

Ichigo/N raises an eyebrow to the order, "Why's that?" He asks her.

"Since you know that most of us here are Devils, while you may be a human but you may be a target so I want you to stay with us for the time being." She doesn't want another incident like before.

"Sure." Both him and Kiba would follow her as Koneko and Akeno approach them as well.

Akeno would then form a magic circle around them as Rias holds Ichigo/N's hand, making the orange haired blush slightly.

"Just for safety reasons N. Since you aren't a Devil, I figure you might not be able to transport with us unless I'm holding your hand."

"Right..." He doesn't know to believe her or not but he might as well go along with it. The magic circle began to glow as did Ichigo's two tattoo's on both wrists, allowing him to be teleported with the group.

Soon the group found themselves in front of an old abandoned building.

"So what is a Stray Devil?" he asked.

Rias looked over at the tall man with her arms crossed. "Stray Devils are devils that used to be servants to another devil. Sometimes Devils will betray or kill their masters so they can live doing whatever they please." The beauty looked ahead at the old building. "This one in particular had been very active, and I was told that it would lure humans into the building and eat them alive."

"Eat them?!" Ichigo says in a shocked tone.

Akeno nodded in confirmation as they made their way towards the mansion, "The archduke sent us a mission a while ago to bring it down."

"You shall see the utter monstrosity of the Stray Devil stemming from the abuse of demonic power and being without a master," Kiba informed them as he opened the door for the rest of the group to enter the building. The interior of the building resembled some battered ruins out of a movie. The only source of light was the moon seeping in from the large opening at the entrance of the building, where a large double door was spread open. The eerie white light of the moon made the scene all the more creepy and paranormal, especially when the astrayed furniture of the place casted shadows of strange shapes on the pale walls that enveloped the group.

"It's here," Koneko suddenly warned with her usual monotone but with a slight edge. And with that, all sense of humor were thrown out of the window as everyone was on guard.

"I smell something disgusting nearby," said a oddly vibrating voice as a long shadow emerged from the corner on the far end of the building. "Yet at the same time, there is also something that smells so delicious!" As it fully revealed itself under the light, Ichigo couldn't help but blanched in horror at how disgusting it looked. The upper portion was fine as it looked like a young woman with a voluptuous figure with long black hair, but her lower portion killed it all. Her entire lower half resembled that of a centaur. She had large four legs like limbs, but the front two resembled humanoid hands with red fingernails as claws. There was also a large cavity located where her stomach should be, and the Heir could see vicious teeth like petrusions inside it, which he assumed was for devouring her victims.

"This is disturbing..." It was official for Kurosaki Ichigo. This Stray Devil has to be the ugliest motherfucker he had ever seen.

Disgusting." Koneko muttered, but whether she was talking about the Stray Devil or that Issei was it, was unknown.

Rias sighed at her pawn's personality and stepped forward. "Stray Devil type: Visor. Nefarious beings that run away from their masters to fulfill their own desires. They more than deserve death for their unforgivable sins. In the name of Duke Gremory, I'll finish you off!"

"What an insolent little girl," Vizor snarled out. "I'll enjoy covering you in blood as red as your hair!" The stray's nipples started to become erect as Magic Circles appeared around them. "Take this!" Yellow beams shot out of the nipples and towards the group.

"That's disgusting!" He found her attack really disturbing for him as he dodges her attack.

As Kiba stepped back, Koneko took centre stage as she stepped forward towards the Stray Devil. The Stray Devil let out a monstrous roar as it's appearance started to reshape itself, looking more monster-like as its chest and front part suddenly opened up into a set of jaws.

"Die you insect!" The Stray Devil shrieked in utmost hatred as it charged towards Koneko, but she didn't budge, maintaining her stoic expression. Instead, she allowed the Stray's large jaws to engulf her and clamp around her.

"Begone," Koneko spoke as she spun around and threw a powerful punch at the Stray Devil, sending Visor flying through a large stone pillar. Ichigo was impressed to say the least. Even though she was petite, she pack quite a punch. She somehow reminded him of Ururu in a way.

Rias looked towards the last member of her Peerage. "Akeno, it's your turn now."

"Yes, Buchou," Akeno was all smiles as she clapped her hands in front of her face and walked forward. There was something seriously disturbing about that pleasant and beautiful smile. Ichigo felt a shiver crawl up his spine. "Ara ara, what should I do now?"

As Akeno continued to move forward, Ichigo saw the arm Kiba severed off earlier was still moving from the corner of his eyes, and it was heading towards Rias and Issei.

"Watch out!" Before Rias was able to react, Ichigo wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back immediately to avoid the strike. The Heir brings forth a new weapon, It has an ornately etched base, and appears to be modeled after the German Großes Messer (lit. "Great Knife"), but its most unique feature is that it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the blade and opponent, greatly increasing the power of its blows "Begone!" With a hard slash, Ichigo sent a kenhatsu at the arm, completely obliterating it into dust.

Rias was surprised as she blinked at Ichigo before she smiled up at him. "Thank you, Ichigo."

The orange head was blushing as his arms were still around Rias' waist and she was pressing up against him, "Uh, not a problem."

"Whoever tries to hurt our beloved president..." Akeno's smile became wider as lightning started to spark wildly around her hands, "Needs to be punished!"

Akeno raised her hands into the air and summoned a large bolt of yellow lightning above her before shooting down at the Stray and enveloped its whole body in a shroud of piercing pain. As Rias spoke, Ichigo found himself paying extra attention to Akeno. He had noticed something... off, about her as she began zapping lightning at Visor.

Akeno's breathing had become more and more erratic, like she had run a half-marathon at full sprint. Even so, he knew that one single attack she fired was not being anywhere near enough to tire someone like her out. There was a heavy blush staining her cheeks as well, and she was squeezing her thighs together and shuddering in ecstasy every few seconds.

"Y-You bitch..." Visor wheezed out in pain as Akeno stopped her attack.

"Ara, ara," smiling despite the insult, or maybe even because of it, Akeno tilted her head and looked down at the Stray Devil. "You're still so energetic. I guess that means you can withstand more punishment. Then, how about I try something like this!" She raised her hand and sparks of lightning shot from her fingertips into the air, then once again, descended upon the hapless Visor.

"She has incredible magical power and specializes in attacks using her demonic powers, and to top it off…"

The Stray Devil shook and convulsed of the shock, but that only seemed to make Akeno smile more as she stared down at her enemy, "Ara ara, looks like you're still energetic." Akeno said in a sultry voice before licking her lips sensually.

"She is a total sadist."

Ichigo shuddered as he watched as Akeno laughed with joy as she watched the stray struggle under her power. That explained everything that was going on between him and Akeno, especially what happened just a few hours ago. No wonder she was so damn seductive. The orange head couldn't help with breath out a sigh of relief when Rias called out of Akeno and ordered her to stop her attack...

"Ara ara...we're done already?" moaned out Akeno, as if she was whining. "That is very disappointing."

"Shit," Ichigo murmured as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Somehow I feel sorry for that Stray Devil to go through that much torture."

Rias walked up to the thoroughly defeated Visor with her usual dignified fashion, stopping just a few feet away. Her was face blank, a perfectly composed mask befitting a Devil of her high standing. "Do you have any last words?"

"K-Kill me..."

"Alright then, your wish is in my command... Checkmate." The beauty spread her arms apart as a red Magic Circle appeared in front of her and released a blast of black energy with a red outline at the Stray, obliterating it into nothingness.

"It's over everyone," Rias smiled at her peerage as she turned around, "Let's go back and have some tea." They all nod their heads and they begin to leave but N continues on staring at the remaining ash of the stray devil.

'Okay, don't piss off Rias.' He made sure to not piss Rias as he then turns attention to his newest weapon, 'Izanagi, mind telling me about this?' He asks the Creator Deity.

 ** _"This is your own Royal Weapon."_** Izanagi stated to the heir, **_"Each Royal members have their own signature arms. While you have your own signature weapon from your Shinto side, this is your own."_**

'I see...remind me to start training with my other Royal Arms.' He disintergrates the new Royal Arm and rejoins Rias and her group.

"So what did you think?" Rias asks her friend.

"If all these Strays have transformations like that, count me out." She giggles from the simple request. 'Hopefully I can at least get some sleep and don't have to think of that monster...' Soon the group transported away back into the ORC.

 **Timeskip, next** **morning**

"Hmmmm..." moaned Ichigo in satisfaction as he enjoyed the comfort of his soft bed.

The warmth under the blanket was perfect. Ichigo was too tired to change to his sleeping attire after what happened the previous night, so after he entered his body, he removed his clothing and just slept in a pair of boxers. The one thing that really made his morning even more comfortable, was the soft and warm pillow he wrapped around his arms. The pillow was warm, soft, and had a very sweet smell of roses...

'Wait a minute...when did I have such a big pillow?'

Quickly opening his eyes, he was shocked to the core when he saw strands of red hair sticking out from under the blanket. Instantly letting go of his hold on his 'pillow', the Heir instantly sat up on the bed, and his eyes were glued to the hump under his blanket as it was sitting up.

"Good morning, Ichigo," said a beautiful voice with a soft smile as a beautiful girl emerged from the blanket, a girl Ichigo knew too damn well.

N's jaw-dropped at the sight and instantly went red in the face as he saw the girl in all her naked glory and he felt his boxers tighten with his growing arousal, but he didn't care. He did the only thing his mind told him to do.

He shouted.

"W-WHAT THE HELL RIAS?!"

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Ichigo awaken his own Royal Arm and encountered his first Stray Devil while also finding Rias in his bed this time.**

 **Since the chapter did show his friendship with Rias grow a bit and the last part, I am thinking of doing one with Sona in the next chapter and bring Asia back from the previous chapter as well.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I have brought to you all is a new chapter for "Memories of the Reaper", Thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Bonding with Sona**

Rias's Apartment Complex  
N's Room

Kurosaki Ichigo always thought nothing can be more bizarre while waking up in the morning than his father's annoying antics by attempting to ambush him to wake him up.

He was dead wrong.

He had no idea why Rias was sleeping in the same with bed with him, when she came here. What's even more bizarre was that she was sleeping without her clothes on! Did he and Rias...? He instantly shook his head at the thought. He was still wearing his boxers, and even if he did have sex with her, he couldn't remember a single detail about it.

"T-The hell are you doing on my bed, Rias?!" asked the young man, trying his best to not stare at her large breasts and pink nipples as he backed away against the headboard.

Rias smiled as she crawled her way towards the heavily blushing orange head and snuggle up against him as she closed her eyes. "I wanted to check if you were okay after I finished reporting what happened last night, but when I got here you were already asleep, so I decided to join you." She says casually to the teen.

The Former Shinigami Substitute/Heir tried to turn his obvious arousal away as he felt Rias' nipples rub against his side. "And your clothes! Why aren't you wearing any clothes?!" That is the first question that comes to his mind. Of course he knows that sine teens would sleep half naked while only having either their boxers or they have shorts.

The beauty rested her head on Ichigo's chest and wrapped her arms around him as she started to drift off again. "I can't sleep unless I am nude..." whispered Rias softly as her warm breath tingled his cheek.

"What kind of a reason was that?!" Ichigo roared in embarrassment as he tried to push her away from him but to no avail. Rias moaned and held onto Ichigo harder. Damn, this woman has an iron grip on him. "Don't move, you make a very comfortable pillow." whispered the girl as she delicately placed a hand on Ichigo's chest. "We still have a while before we need to get ready for school…"

Ichigo was going to retort but held back as he saw how peaceful Rias looked when she was sleeping. Sighing, he relented and slid down onto the bed from his sitting position on the headboard. To make her feel more comfortable, he shifted slightly so Rias' head was resting on his left shoulder, her face snuggling into his neck. Her left hand was on his chest and their legs were intertwined. In turn, Ichigo's left hand was on her lower back and her lightly wrapped his right arm around her waist to secure her in place.

He could feel her breasts pressing against his left side, but he didn't feel as hyped up as before, probably because he was busy focusing on her pretty face resting on his shoulder . Ichigo just smiled wryly as he thought to himself, 'Man, this woman is going to be the death of me.' He says to himself

After almost 30 minutes had passed, Rias begain to stir from her comfortable slumber. A soft yawn escaped from the red-haired woman's mouth as she opened her eyes, and found herself stare into Ichigo's brown orbs.

"So you're finally done with your beauty sleep?" Ichigo asked, his tone slightly teasing.

Rias giggled as she nodded and asked, "Is it time for school yet?"

"Almost, we have more than an hour before class starts," replied Ichigo with one of his rare smiles, making Rias' heart flutter, "Feel free to use the shower first. You'll find the towels hanging on the rack to the right."

Rias shook her head. "It's okay, I'll just take one at the club later," Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that, but he refrained himself from asking. The red haired beauty then get up from the bed and walked over to Ichigo's desk where she placed her clothes and started to dress. Ichigo blushed hard when Rias bent over to put on her panties while giving him an explicit view of her womanhood, and he found covering his manhood with his hands to be increasingly difficult as he watched her cup her breasts into her bra.

"Come here..." Rias softly said as she turned her back at Ichigo, "Help me clip my bra."

"Uh, s-sure," Ichigo shook his head of his dirty thoughts, and walked over to her. 'That old fart would throw a fit if he sees this...' muttered the young man as he closed Rias' bra, while desperately to suppress his obvious arousal that was threatening to poke her lower back. 'Pure man! Pure man! Pure man!' He continues to say in his head as he desperately tries to tell himself that and not to have Rias

After helping Rias with her bra, he then proceeded to walked towards where his bathroom. Before he entered the bathroom, he looked over towards where Rias was standing, "I'm going to take a shower. We'll talk about this on the way to school."

Rias smiled and nodded as she continued to put on her own clothes.

* * *

Kuoh High School  
Sometime Later

After the whole 'ordeal' that he calls it in Rias's Apartment, the duo walked their way to the school gate and are having a pleasent talk with Rias informing him on what her tasks are with Devil hunting to making 'pacts' with humans by doing some 'jobs' such as cooking dinner for a guest to helping a family out with their pets and so on. Ichigo has also told her about what he knows about the Royals and the Kings of Yore from what Izanagi told him and what Yuuma also mentioned to him.

'OH MY GOD!" cried a random girl as a crowd gathered in front of the school. "NYX-KUN IS WALKING TOGETHER WITH RIAS-ONEESAMA!"

It was an expected reaction. After all, it was never often you see the increasingly popular badass of the academy walking with one of the academy's Two Great Ladies to school. Plus, the both of them stood out like a sore thumb, with their eccentric red and orange hair colors really caught people's attention.

"They look so cute together!"

"They have been so close ever since he transferred here!"

"Doesn't Rias-senpai look a lot happier than normal, maybe they are in love!"

"Maybe they're a couple!"

The two of them just blocked out the attention around them as usual as they entered the school building and walked up the stairs to the direction where their class at. As they reached to the top end of the stairs, a new voice spoke in front of them.

"You both certainly caught a lot of attention," Ichigo and Rias looked up at the familiar female voice to see Sona Shitori leaning onto one of the pillars with a small smirk, "Good morning, Rias, Nyx-kun."

"Yo Sona/Good morning, Sona," Ichigo and Rias replied with their respective greetings as they walked towards her.

"You feeling alright Nyx-kun?" Sona asks a bit concernly since the whole ordeal with Baldur of the Aesir Gods.

"I'm fine Sona." He assures the student council president, "Uh by the way, what happened to Rossweisse?" He asks Rias since he hasn't seen her in a while.

"She went back to Asgurd two days ago once you were in good condition but said she'll be back." Rias stated to the teen. "So Sona, what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if I can borrow Nyx for the day."

"You do know that I'm not an object Sona."

"Let me clarify," She clears her throat and continues, "there are things that I am still trying to figure you out and also help you out with your memories. Perhaps another chess game?" She suggested since he almost one had not she went easy on him.

"You sure Sona? I'm sure that you would probably wipe the floor with me." He knows that Sona would easily beat him in a game of chess if she didn't go easy on him during their first game of chess.

"Don't worry Nyx, its merely another test." She assures the Heir with a sincere smile which is rare.

"Uh...sure." He doesn't know if he could turn her down and for some reason, Rias feels a little jealous. "I could meet you by the student council after school."

"Very well. Once you are by the student council's room, knock three times so that I know it's you." He nods his head as Sona then excuses herself and carries on her regular duties as student council president and a 3rd year student.

"Seems like you have a date with the student council president N. Make sure to treat her right." She teases the orange haired Heir as he groans and the two walk to their class.

"This is going to be one long day." Rias giggles from his complaint, 'I swear she'll be the death of me...'

After School  
3: 23 P.M.

Once school was done and with Ichigo/N telling Akeno about his plans, which made the black haired beauty a little jealous, the amnesic teen would find himself back at the student council and knocking three times before Tsubaki opens the doors.

"Welcome Nyx-kun, please come in." He nods his head as he enters the student council.

"Sona here?" He asks the V.P.

"She'll be here momentarily. She had to turn in some paperwork to the faculty. Please take a seat." He then takes takes a seat by the table that has chess pieces out, "Would you like some tea?"

"Water's fine uh..." He clearly forgot her name.

"Tsubaki, Nyx. I'm also a 3rd year student like you and Lady Rias." He raises an eyebrow from the 'Lady Rias' part. "Since Rias is the little sister of the current Devil King Lucifer, I refer as 'Lady' compare to Sona."

"And Sona is royalty I take it?"

"Like Lady Rias, Sona is the little sister of the current Devil King Leviathan."

"And the titles are a formality?" He asks curiously, "While my memories are still hazy, the titles ring a bell."

"They should Nyx-kun, they are based on the Devils of old from Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus but they perish many years ago during the Great War between the three factions." She stated and let him know more on the Great War from the number of casulties on all three sides and how the titles were given to Rias's older brother and Sona's older sister along with 2 other high ranking devils in the Underworld.

The two would continue on having a pleasant talk and she would later on give him a glass of cold water and Sona would finally make her appearace with her adjusting her glasses.

"Glad you could make it Nyx." She says with a smile.

"You wanted me to be here so, might as well go with it." He replies back as Sona takes a seat in front of him and proceeds to set the chess pieces.

"So, shall we begin?" He nods his head and his match with Sona starts. Throughout the match, Ichigo/N is merely on the defensive as he is trying to make sure that he still possesses his best pieces, His Queen and his Black Knight. Sona would also make sure to be cautious since she doesn't know what is going on with his mind. She knows that he is definitely a wild card.

'He's being really careful.' Sona noted as she still hasn't taken a piece but Ichigo on the other hand managed to take three of her pawns. 'He's definitely keeping his Queen and that Knight of his...' She is trying to picture how the game will play out but so far, she can't 'see' the outcome yet.

The amnesic teen on the other hand for some reason is able to tell him what pieces to move, as if his instincts are going overdrive for him. Something is telling him to move each of the pieces and where Sona might be placing her next piece.

10 minutes later, the game is so far going to Ichigo's favor with him able to keep his Queen, his King and his knight with Sona also having the same pieces on the board and she is really impressed by how far he's doing in this match. Normally most of the students won't be able to last within 5 minutes during their match but with Ichigo on the other hand, he is possibly the only one to besides Tsubaki and her family to last this long.

'Seems Rias was right about this...' She says to herself as she smiles, 'He truly is interesting.' She moves her knight up a space.

'So far, my queen has been able to do some real damage on the board...' He looks at the board and is trying to figure out a next strategy but they heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" He raises an eyebrow as Tsubaki then opens the door, revealing to be Rias.

"Rias, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Sorry to interrupt your match but a 'guest' would like to talk to Nyx for a bit." Rias says in a apologetic tone and that makes both of them raise an eyebrow.

"And who would this guest be?" Ichigo asks the crimson haired heiress and wonders who this person might be.

"Follow me and I'll show you to our guest." Rias instructed.

"Guess we'll have to put hold to this match Sona." He says with a sad smile.

"Don't be. I got some info on who you might really be." She waves it off, "We'll continue this later." She says in a eager tone and is actually kinda excited to do another match with him.

"Sure thing." He says with a rare smile that made Sona surprised and a faint blush started to appear on her face as Ichigo exits the room with Rias.

'He sure is something.'

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Sona is now really intrigued with Ichigo/N while also having a nice chat with Tsubaki and a 'nice' morning with Rias.**

 **The next chapter will be Ichigo reuniting with a friend of his past but who should it be is the question?**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter, have a great holiday (plus I have been thinking of doing an Omake so leave a suggestion on what the omake chapter should be about) and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you is a new chapter for "Memories of the Reaper", thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **A lot of you guys have been trying to think if the friend is Rukia or any other of the Shinigami's, Orihime, Chad but this 'guest' is an unlikely ally from the Blood War and no it isn't Grimmjow.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **The Guest**

Kuoh High School

After his chess match against Sona, Ichigo and Rias are on their way to the ORC with their 'guest' awaiting to reunite with Ichigo.

"Aren't you excited to reunite with your friend N?" Rias asks and is bit excited for him.

"Maybe." He says a bit unsure since this 'guest' could be anyone that wants to kill him in his past.

Rias could tell that he is hesitant and this worries her. Normally one should be happy that someone is here from their respective past but she doesn't know why he is feeling this way. She is worried that maybe this person that came isn't part of his past but she felt a similar feeling with him and this person.

"Are you not happy?" She asks him in a unsure tone and Ichigo could tell that Rias felt a little hurt from his tone.

He quickly puts a hand on her shoulder and smiles a bit, "I am Rias. Just remembering a lot of bad stuff couple of months ago." He recalls all of his battles from the Blood War against Yhwach and his army of Quincies.

She sadly smiles and takes his hand and intertwines their fingers together, "I hope most of those memories are all good." She honestly hopes so since she could tell that there is a lot of pain in his life, even though its only been a couple of weeks since they met.

"I say most of them." He replies to her question casually, "While we do experience pain and lost, I cherish all those times with the people I meet." Her smile grew a bit with him saying that, "Thank you Rias."

Her cheeks faintly blush as the two would continue on with their walk with them holding hands and this wouldn't go unnoticed by the student population that are still in school.

"You think they're dating now?!" One of the female students asks in a quiet tone.

"I hope not!"

"Also you heard of him and Sona earlier?!" Word spreads fast in Kuoh High with Ichigo having a chess game with Sona.

"What about yesterday with him and Akeno-senpai?!" The students know that Akeno went into her teasing mode twice from earlier in the day to the end of the day. "You think he is a playboy?"

That is the question of the day. While they honestly don't know him that much besides being friends with the hottest girls in the school, the student council president and some other females that the students got word of. Some of the male population are already hating on him due to his close friendship with the girls mentioned earlier and also he is showing to be a smart student.

Back with Ichigo and Rias, they managed to walk to the ORC in peace without anyone disturbing them.

"At least none of those perverts interuptted us." Rias only giggles as she remembers the pervert duo trying to get a peak at the Girls outside of their girls locker room for gym. Ichigo ended up seeing them peaking and literally smacked the living hell out of them for a disgusting act.

"I'm still surprised that they haven't suspended you for that." She says humourly.

"Well none of the teachers saw it so I was in the clear." He says dryly, "Besides, they should be the ones in trouble for that."

"You also made Sona's job easier on reporting them." She added.

"Again, none of them saw it." He repeated as he opens the clubs doors and allows her to enter first and he follows suit. They would see Kiba and Koneko drinking and eating some snacks.

"Hello senpai." Kiba greets the orange haired teen, "Buchou."

"Yo." Koneko greets them as well in her usual montone voice.

"Where's Akeno?" He noted the black haired beauty's absence.

"She went to get your friend." Kiba spoke up, "I believe that she went to the main gate to get her."

"By the way, you remember anything else?" Koneko asks him out of curiousity.

"Some parts." He responded as he takes a seat in the chair next to the couch that Koneko was on, "I remember being part of two wars and I won them." Kiba and Koneko didn't expect to hear that from the teen, "The first one being the 'Winter Wars' against a former captain and his followers to a 'Blood War' against someone that was basically a God and his subordinates."

They all felt sadden to know that he was part of two wars of the supernatural. Of course Rias knew since Yuuma mentioned it earlier along with Angel Michael.

"You lot don't have to be sorry for me." Ichigo stated to them, "I was doing my job to protect those I care about, especially my friends getting involve." He starting to remember that Aizen took his friend Orihime for her 'God-Like' healing abilities and use it as a benefit for him and his comrades at the time.

"Also senpai, you figure out those Royal Arms of yours?" Kiba decided to change the subject and ask him, "I've been wanting to get a spar against you some time." Since his early bout against Ichigo made him want to improve, he figure out about his other weapons in his arsenal.

"Somewhat." His right arm changes into the arm of Izanagi and brings out the Blade of Totsuka, "Still learning about the properties of Izanagi along with his weapon." He then brings out a armored left arm and also his new weapon, "Still haven't figure out my Royal Arm."

"I'm surprised that you have that kind of Sacred Gear senpai."

Ichigo then looks at Rias, "By the way, what is a Sacred Gear? You guys keep on mentioning that."

"In short terms, Sacred Gears are known as 'God's Artifacts..." She then feels the pain from mentioning the Holiest man in all of Christianity, "are 'gifts' to the human race. Depending on what type from Kiba's Sword Birth; the creation of demonic swords from diffrerent elements and so on to yours, a deity."

"Really?" He didn't expect that answer as he looks at his arm and sword, "A Deity..."

"It all depends on the host and their Desire. Sacred Gears are driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you. Sacred Gears can also adapt and evolve based on their wielder's thoughts, needs, and feelings, gaining abilities or qualities as time passes. This is stated to be the source of Balance Breaker, and suggested to be the source of the transformation into a Sub-Species."

'Guess that's why I also summoned a Deity...' He mutters to himself as he dematerializes both arms and swords.

"And if you are strong enough, you'll be able to unlock a Balance Breaker. Sacred Gears have an ultimate state of activation called the **Balance Breaker** , which is the most powerful manifestation of the Sacred Gear. Once reached, the Balance Breaker can be entered again far more easily than the first time." She continued.

'Like my Bankai...'

"Any way, I'll explain more on later if you wish. For now, I think Akeno is hear with our guest."

Soon enough, they see the door opening, revealing Akeno and their guest.

Ichigo ends up recongizing her. She is a tall and well-endowed young woman, with long, light-green hair. She has blue eyes, prominent eyelashes and thin, lightning bolt shaped eyebrows. Her attire is a heavily modified and revealing variation of the regular Sternritter's white uniform, consisting of the typical double-breasted jacket, which she keeps tied up to reveal her midriff and unbuttoned, as well as removing the fabric on the sides, to display her cleavage, and a pair of short-shorts which are held up by a black belt with a green heart buckle attached to the side. She also wears a white cap on her head with gold trimmings, which features a black peak and the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, and a pair of ankle-height shoes.

"YOU!" They both shouted at each other as Ichigo brings out the Sword of Totsuka and the woman brings out a bow and arrow and the two of them are ready to kill each other.

Rias steps in between them so that this meeting doesn't go badly as her peerage also made sure that nothing goes wrong.

"That's enough, you both will not attack each other!" Rias orders the both of them, "Candice, you are here as a guest! You will not hurt my friend!"

"You didn't mentioned that it would be _him_!" Candice yelled back, "That fool ruined my life!"

"You started that Blood War! You wanted to destroy everything!" Ichigo shot back in the same irate tone, "You think I would let that bastard destory everything?!" He then turns his attention to Rias, "She isn't my friend Rias. This bitch tried to help one of the most dispicable beings in all of the world!"

"Call me a bitch one more time Kurosaki and I will kill you!"

"Like you would bitch!"

* * *

 **And that ends this chapter guys! Candice Catnipp is the 'friend' of Ichigo's past (no she really isn't his friend) and their is major hostility between the both of them after the Blood War.**

 **Sorry for not being able to bring out more chapter guys! I've been busy with work most of the time but I have been making plans on what I want to do with the story.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you all is a new chapter for "Memories of the Reaper", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Wow, it has been months since I've last updated this story. The reason why I haven't been on the site that often is mainly due to work and slowly losing interest due to people demanding me to write them a chapter for this story and I honestly don't want to hear that kinda feedback.**

 **Review:**

 **Razmire:** For now, Ichigo is the only Bleach character until the end of the first arc besides Candice. Other Bleach characters will appear later on.

 **I do not own either series.**

* * *

 **The Nun**

Weeks later,  
Rias's Apartment

It has several weeks since Ichigo has met his former wartime enemy in Candice Catnipp and this has been awkward between the two of them. Whenever the two of them do meet, it would turn every hostile between them two and Rias had to make sure that they don't kill each other.

Right now, Rias is in her living room in her apartment, looking over details that Candice gave her prior to 'leaving' the town for a while. Candice gave her a list of everything that she knows about Ichigo Kurosaki, the special powers during this '1,000 Blood War' between the Quincies and the Soul Reapers. Of course, she doesn't know much on this war but after hearing some details from her brother, who previously had some interactions with the Soul Reapers years ago, she got a somewhat general idea on what the war between the two parties is.

'Wonder what Ichigo is doing?' Her thoughts are on the amnesic orange haired teen. She hasn't seen him for awhile besides school. He, for some reason, has moved into Akeno's cousin, Suzaku's, home. It somewhat hurt her that he doesn't really talk to her after the events of bringing 'home' a former enemy of his but she could understand that it was a bad move and thought she was a friend of his. Rias did ask Candice her personal info and any idea of the Blood War, even though Candice isn't too thrilled but since she isn't a target, she might as well give her some details on the Blood War.

Candice did give her some ideas of the Blood War saying that it was when Yhwach, the leader and son of the Soul King, awoke from his thousand-year slumber after his previous war against the Soul Society. Yhwach proved to be incredibly strong and he was able to kill the leader of the Gotei 13, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and steal his Bankai. It would last 20 days until Ichigo was the one to finally defeat Yhwach with the assistance of his former Quincy ally, Uryu Ishida, with the use of a Silver Arrow.

"My lady." Rias turns around to her family friend/secretary Mimi. "He's here."

Rias expression hardens as the person she didn't mention by name is here. She sighs as this is way too sudden for him to be here.

"Let him in."

* * *

Kuoh Town

'At least things are a bit peaceful...' Ichigo says as he currently walking through the streets of Kuoh. After meeting with Candice a couple of weeks ago, Ichigo hasn't spoken with Rias at all, distancing himself from her.

He really wanted to keep to himself and learn more on himself with Suzaku, who is somewhat connected to Shintoism. She would also teach him the Shinto gods from Izanagi, Izanami, Kamui Susano-o, Sumeo-Okami and each of their origins as part of Shintoism.

As he walks through the streets, he is wearing a dark blue hooded jacket, a tattered dark crimson shirt and black pants with military-style combat boots. Since he really isn't into what Suzaku had in terms of wardrobe but there was some that would fit him.

"Excuse me." a pretty young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her main attire consisted of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wore a silver cross necklace around her neck. "Are you okay?"

'That girl from the other day...' He remembers a couple of weeks ago prior to Rias bringing back Candice from the Blood War and the Fallen Angel Genesis telling that she would play an important role in the future.

"Uh yeah, just spacing out." Ichigo lied to her, waving it off, "You uh a nun?" He asks her based on her outfit.

"Oh yes. I'm visiting the local churches here." The young lady says to the orange haired teen, "I was sent here to see how are they doing."

"Ah, I guess that makes sense. Don't really follow any religion." Ichigo says to the young lady, "Nun?" She nods her head to his question as the two would continue on with their small conversation and getting to know each other.

"What made you get into religion?"

"I come from a very religious family back in Italy." She says with a smile on her face, "So it naturally ended up becoming my 'job' so to speak."

"I'm also surprised to hear that you're speaking Japanese well too. You studied here or back at home?" He asks her as they were approaching a garden of yellow sunflowers.

"Oh yes, I've been somewhat interested in learning other languages and when I learned I was to be here in Japan for a while, I ended up studying the Japanese language and some parts are still a bit hazy," She says with a sincere smile on her face. "By the way, those tattoos?" Her eyes laid onto both tattoo marks on both of his wrists, "What made you get them?" Obviously, she is lying as she knows that those who bear the marks of the Kings of Yore (Warriors of Christianity and other religions) and the True King.

"It was actually a while ago when I got them. Kinda hazy with that memory." He half lied since he really doesn't know how he got the tattoos.

As the two continues on talking and getting to know each other, everything around them begins to slowly and surely stop to a halt. Birds stoping midflight, flowers not moving from the breeze of the wind, people that were walking around the garden stopping as well.

The nun begins to look around, wondering as to why everything around them is now completely stopped.

"What's going on?" She asks Ichigo, still confused about the whole situation.

"Trouble." He says simply and brings out the Sword of Totsuka, shocking her. "What do you want Fallen Angel?" The Fallen Angel would descend from the sky and it was the silver-haired Fallen Angel, Sephiroth.

"Fancy meeting you here Heir," Sephiroth stated calm and cool, "Merely here to give you this." He then shows him a familiar object of his, a wooden pass that a skull in the center of it, "Ring any bells?" He asks him and Ichigo would begin to remember.

That badge was given to him by former friend and ally, Jushiro Ukitake, who died during the Blood War. Jushiro thought it would be best for the Soul Society to make him an unofficial Substitute Soul Reaper in the world of the Living.

"My badge." He slowly takes it from Sephiroth's hands, examining it after not being in his possession for a while. "How did you get this?" He asks him.

"My General of the Fallen Angels for some reason found it laying on his home. None of us even tried to examine it but due to your 'stench' of death, we would figure to give it back to you."

'You're up to something."

The Fallen Angel would only smirk as he puts his hands into his pockets, "The only thing I seek is a fight in the future Soul Reaper. While you do have things to do in the matter, I merely want to test my strength against the so-called 'Strongest' Soul Reaper to have existed." He then materializes his long bladed katana, "I want you at your full power, nothing more nothing less." He brings out his right one wing out and beings to fly away, "By the way Young Heir, you still have to fix things with the heiress of the Gremory Clan." With that said, Sephiroth took his leave and everything around begins to move forward.

"What was that all about?" The nun asks him, still confuse on the whole thing.

"How about we move this subject elsewhere. Don't want to get into another meeting with these guys." The nun nods her head as the two would walk away until he forgot something, "Oh I'm Ichigo by the way. I forgot to introduce myself."

She smiles and proceeds to introduce herself, "I'm Asia Arganto. Its nice to meet you."


End file.
